Entre deux mondes
by lilyrosealaska
Summary: Draco Malfoy est un avocat au Ministère de la Magie, défendant les anciens mangemorts afin de les réhabiliter dans la société. Lorsqu'il se fait attaquer par un client de sa consœur et ennemie de toujours, Hermione Granger, Draco se retrouve prit au piège dans son propre corps. Il sera partagé entre deux mondes. [Dramione - Hansy - Blinny] Disclaimer : J.K. Rowling
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

Lui, ancien mangemort. Elle, héroïne de guerre. Deux mondes.

Lui, sang-pur ayant grandit dans la magie et la richesse. Elle, née-moldue ayant évolué dans l'amour et le monde non-magique. Deux mondes.

Draco Malfoy est un avocat au Ministère de la Magie, défendant les anciens mangemorts afin de les réhabiliter dans la société. Lorsqu'il se fait attaquer par un client de sa consœur et ennemie de toujours, Hermione Granger, Draco se retrouve prit au piège dans son propre corps.

Il sera partagé entre deux mondes.

* * *

 **Avant-propos**

Sachez que cette fiction sort tout droit de **mon** imagination et qu'il est donc **interdit de la reproduire**.

De plus, **les personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling et tous les droits sur ces noms lui sont réservés** , mais pour les autres personnages et l'histoire, **j'en suis la seule et unique créatrice.** _Respectez mon travail !_

 _Tous les commentaires jugés irrespectueux, déplacés ou insultants seront supprimés et/ou signalés._

Informations pratiques : cette histoire peut avoir un **contenu éventuellement choquant**. Si cela vous dérange, je ne vous oblige pas à lire ma fiction ! _Je suis responsable de ce que j'écris, pas de ce que vous lisez._ De plus, je publierais de manière aléatoire, ayant très peu de temps libre pour moi. Il se trouve aussi que cette fiction sera ma dernière alors j'espère qu'elle vous plaira :)

 **Bonne lecture !**

 _Lily-Rose Alaska_

 _Tout plagiat sera puni. (Article L335-2 du Code de la Propriété Intellectuelle)_

 _P.S. : cette fiction est aussi publiée sur la plateforme Wattpad sous mon pseudo Lily-RoseAlaska._

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 : Potions hallucinantes**

Draco Malfoy était l'un des meilleurs avocats du Ministère de la Magie du Royaume-Uni, mais il avait ce petit défaut qui ne le rendait pas populaire auprès de la population : il défendait les mauvaises personnes. Draco s'était donné pour mission de réintégrer dans la société sorcière les anciens mangemorts et autres sang-purs ayant eu des liens de près ou de loin avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Lui-même ayant été acquitté après la guerre grâce aux témoignages de nul autre qu'Harry Potter, Survivant et héros de la nation. L'héritier des Malfoy avait donc décidé d'intégrer l'université de droits magiques pour y devenir avocat et plaider les cas de causes perdus à la barre du Ministère face au Magenmagot.

Sa plus tenace assaillante était la célèbre Hermione Granger, héroïne de guerre et détentrice de la décoration de l'Ordre de Merlin, qui avait juré de défendre la veuve et l'orphelin face à une justice pas toujours équitable ni juste d'ailleurs. Granger était son opposé dans sa façon de voir le monde. Lui voulant rendre à ceux qui avaient perdu, elle voulant donner à ceux à qui on avait toujours refusé. C'était là leur principale source de discorde. Ils étaient sans cesse l'un contre l'autre face au Magenmagot qui avait prit l'habitude de voir leurs audiences se terminer en querelle puérile qui se finissaient souvent par le départ précipité d'Hermione Granger, hors d'elle, et Draco se mordant la paume de la main pour éviter de faire quelque chose qu'il regretterait.

Voilà ce qu'était sa vie.

Mais ce n'était pas que ça bien heureusement. Draco vivait paisiblement dans un appartement luxueux en plein dans le Londres Sorcier, non loin du Chemin de Traverse mais assez pour ne pas entendre le raffut de la rue. Il vivait seul, sa fiancée venant le voir de temps à autre lorsqu'elle avait le temps, lorsqu'il acceptait ou encore, lorsqu'ils étaient obligés. Astoria Greengrass et lui avait été fiancés dès la fin de la guerre pour montrer au monde que les sangs-purs ne fléchissaient pas, mais tout deux ne s'aimaient pas et ne s'aimeraient sûrement jamais. Draco s'était fait une raison mais Astoria avait plus de mal et c'est pour cela qu'elle passait la plupart de son temps aux États-Unis pour son travail de journaliste people. Lui dans la politique, elle dans les paillettes, ils vivaient dans deux mondes différents, sur deux continents différents.

Mais Draco n'était pas vraiment seul puisque ses meilleurs amis étaient toujours là, même après la guerre, même après avoir été acquitté alors que les Parkinson perdaient toute leur fortune et que les Zabini avaient interdiction de quitter le territoire britannique. Pansy et Blaise étaient resté près de lui, l'encourageant dans ses choix même si Blaise trouvait débile d'aider des crétins comme les Goyle ou les Crabbe alors qu'il pourrait devenir le héros de la patrie en défendant les plus démunis comme le faisait si bien Granger.  
L'héritier Malfoy vivait sa vie paisiblement malgré les regards de travers qui l'agaçaient, les messes basses sur son passage et les doigts pointés dans sa direction lorsqu'il arrivait quelque part. La seule raison pour laquelle sa famille n'était pas aussi touchée que les autres était le geste héroïque de Narcissa lorsqu'elle avait affirmé que Harry Potter était mort sans sourciller. Lui et sa mère avaient échappé à la même peine que Lucius, enfermé à Azkaban jusqu'à ce qu'il meurt.

.

Draco se fit réveiller par le bruit caractéristique du transplanage et il soupira en se frottant les yeux, sachant déjà qui était le ou la responsable puisque seuls Pansy et Blaise avaient les autorisations magiques pour transplaner directement dans son appartement. Le bruit caractéristique du claquement des placards de sa cuisine confirmèrent qu'il s'agissait bien de Blaise et non de Pansy puisque la jeune femme refusait catégoriquement de s'approcher de celle de Draco puisqu'il n'avait pas d'Elfe de Maison pour le servir.

Draco et Blaise étaient persuadés qu'elle avait surtout peur qu'ils lui demandent de leur faire à manger.

« Dray' ? résonna la voix grave de Blaise. Si tu crois que je vais te préparer ton petit-déjeuner, et bien tu as raison. J'ai ramené des petits pains. »

Draco sourit et se leva enfin, enfilant un t-shirt sur son torse nu et un pantalon de pyjama en coton gris qu'il aimait énormément. Le tissu informe avait un air de « jogging » comme lui avait dit une fois Harry Potter alors qu'il s'était incrusté chez lui après avoir eu une violente dispute avec celle qui était dorénavant son ex, Miss Ginny Weasley.

« Que me vaut cet honneur ? demanda le blond en entrant dans la cuisine.

\- J'ai reçu un hibou de Goyle ce matin.

\- Je croyais que tu le détestais.

\- Il ne semble pas avoir comprit. Le fait-est qu'il m'a envoyé un hibou pour que je te demande de demander à Potter un service. »

Draco fixa son ami en plissant les yeux, son cerveau encore endormi ayant du mal à suivre.

« Tu dois demander à Potter qu'il rende un service à Goyle, expliqua Blaise voyant bien que le blond avait du mal à suivre.

\- Attends, Potter ne rendra jamais service à Goyle. Personne d'ailleurs.

\- C'est pour ça qu'il veut que tu fasses passer ça pour un service pour ta petite personne.

\- Et que veut-il ? soupira Draco.

\- Que Finnigan retire sa plainte contre Crabbe. »

Draco s'étouffa avec sa gorgée de café, toussant à s'en décrocher les poumons et Blaise se demanda un instant si son ami n'allait pas y rester, là, tout de suite, dans sa cuisine, avec pour dernière pensée : Vincent Crabbe.

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a fait encore ? s'écria l'avocat.

\- J'en sais rien, mais la Gazette vient d'arriver, fit Blaise en montrant le hibou à la fenêtre. »

Draco se leva d'un bon et ouvrit à l'oiseau qui déposa le journal avant de repartir aussi sec. Le jeune homme attrapa la Gazette et fixa les gros titres, tournant les pages jusqu'à trouver ce qu'il cherchait. Soupirant, il se rassit devant Blaise qui attendait avec impatience l'explication de ce hibou qui l'avait réveillé aux aurors.

« Hier soir alors que le soleil se couchait sur Londres, commença à lire Draco à haute voix. Un ancien mangemort du nom de Vincent Crabbe s'est violemment battu contre le célèbre Seamus Finnigan en sortant de l'allée des Embrumes avec des fioles que l'ancien membre de l'Armée de Dumbledore avait considéré comme dangereuses. Il semblerait que l'ancien partisan de Vous-Savez-Qui aurait eu pour but d'utiliser ces potions pour sa propre consommation d'après une source sûre du bureau des Aurores, mais Monsieur Finnigan, salement amoché par Crabbe, aurait déposé une plainte contre son assaillant après être sortie d'une nuit à l'hôpital Sainte Mangouste. Il semblerait que Vincent Crabbe soit convoqué dès ce matin par le Magenmagot où il fera face à Monsieur Finnigan et son avocate, Miss Hermione Granger.

\- Il est mort, conclu Blaise. »

Draco lâcha son journal et se leva pour s'habiller convenablement avant de faire signe à Blaise de le suivre.

« Attends, tu ne vas quand même pas le représenter ? s'écria Blaise. Ce gars est la stupidité en personne Dray' !

\- Il ne va pas finir à Azkaban pour des potions hallucinantes, fit le blond. Il est hors de question qu'il soit incarcéré pour une chose aussi bête.

\- Granger n'est pas un monstre, elle ne va pas demander la peine maximale.

\- Je m'en fiche. Il a besoin d'un avocat, c'est mon métier.

\- Tu fais dans la charité maintenant ? se moqua le noir.

\- Arrêtes, tu sais très bien que non.

\- Je sais surtout que tu fais ça uniquement parce que tu as lu que Granger représentait Finnigan. Votre relation est malsaine. Si tu veux tant la voir, invites-la à boire un verre au lieu de prendre Crabbe comme client.

\- Je ne veux pas boire un verre avec Granger, et je ne fais pas ça parce qu'elle est l'avocate adverse, siffla Draco.

\- C'est ça, je vais faire semblant de te croire.

\- Blaise, tu l'as dit toi-même, expliqua Draco. Ce gars est stupide, il n'a jamais rien fait de foncièrement méchant et ne mérite pas d'aller en prison pour ça. Je vais demander un accord avec Granger avant qu'on ne passe devant le Magenmagot. »

Blaise soupira mais le laissa faire, transplanant en même temps que Draco mais pour un tout autre endroit. Le blond arriva sur le parvis du Ministère de la Magie et regarda le bâtiment en respirant profondément. Il allait devoir être diplomatique, car Finnigan était le plus sanguin des Gryffondor et l'ancien Serpentard en lui se souvenait que trop bien les disputes entre lui et le Survivant. Ça n'allait pas être une mince affaire.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2 : Épidémie d'oreillongoule**

Draco arriva dans son bureau après avoir passé les contrôles de sécurités obligatoires du Ministère et se laissa tomber dans son fauteuil en poussant un soupire las. Cet abruti de Crabbe était détenu au bureau des Aurores par deux petits nouveaux qui avaient la baguettes faciles, surtout envers les anciens mangemorts puisque leurs parents avaient été tués par une brigade anti-nés-moldus… Leurs parents l'étaient et les deux Aurores avaient en eux une envie de vengeance qui les démangeait depuis maintenant plusieurs années.

Le jeune avocat finit quand même par se lever et alla jusqu'à l'ascenseur qui l'amena devant le bureau des Aurores où il resta immobile quelques instants avant de soupirer, résigner, et de pousser la porte pour faire face à une ribambelle de policiers magiques en pleine activité.

« Vous voulez ? siffla une voix à ses côtés. »

Draco se tourna vers le gaillard qui venait de lui adresser la parole et lui fit son plus beau sourire, espérant que ça suffirait.

« Je viens voir mon client.

\- Vous êtes avocat ?

\- Oui Monsieur…

\- Denver. Aurore Denver.

\- Aurore Denver. Je suis effectivement avocat, reprit Draco avec un professionnalisme hors pair.

\- On aime pas les avocats ici, grogna l'homme en croisant les bras. C'est qui votre client ?

\- Vincent Crabbe.

\- On aime pas les mangemorts non plus, siffla-t-il en plissant les yeux. Même ceux acquittés. »

La menace flotta dans l'air quelques instants jusqu'à l'apparition miraculeuse d'Harry Potter, chef du Bureau des Aurores et sauveur de Draco à cet instant même.

« Malfoy, je m'en charge Denver, retourne à ton dossier.

\- Bien chef.

\- J'ai failli mourir, souffla Draco.

\- C'est fort probable. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? T'es là pour Crabbe ?

\- Ouais… soupira le blond fatigué.

\- T'as l'air ravit d'être là, ricana le Survivant. Hermione et Seamus sont déjà dans la salle de réunion, tu veux les rejoindre avant ou après avoir prit connaissance des faits ?

\- Après, t'as un dossier ?

\- Culning ! cria Potter. Le dossier Finnigan/Crabbe, il est où ?

\- Là !

\- Envoi ! »

Le dossier vola jusqu'à Harry qui le tendit à Draco, qui l'ouvrit et lu le contenu rapidement. Un cas classique d'agression. Finnigan avait insulté Crabbe et l'avait acculé pour le faire lâcher ses potions qu'il imaginait déjà être des potions interdites et Crabbe s'était défendu, bêtement, avec ses poings. Un comble pour un soit-disant prêcheur de la magie et des sangs-purs.

« Finnigan a passé combien de temps à l'hôpital ?

\- Quatre heures, dont une à attendre que Lavande veuille bien s'occuper de lui parce qu'il y a une épidémie d'oreillongoule chez les enfants en ce moment et Sainte Mangouste est envahit par les parents inquiets.

\- Trois heures de soins ?

\- Une heure pour que la potion anesthésiante fasse effet, une heure de soin parce qu'il a pas arrêté de bouger, et une heure pour le réveiller parce que Lavande l'a assommé quand elle en a eu marre, expliqua Harry.

\- Et c'est mon client qu'on attaque ? s'amusa le blond.

\- Il paraît.

\- Bon, la salle de réunion est où ?

\- Là-bas. Je t'y accompagnes pas, j'ai déjà pas mal de chose à faire.

\- À une prochaine fois Potter.

\- C'est ça. »

Le Survivant reparti vers son bureau et Draco alla directement vers la salle de réunion où Seamus Finnigan était assit, un bras bandé et un œil au beurre-noire malgré les baumes appliqués par l'infirmière Brown. Draco grimaça puis son regard divagua sur la silhouette d'Hermione Granger derrière son client, les mains sur les hanches et le regard perdu dans la contemplation du Bureau des Aurores en pleine activité.

« Granger, Finnigan.

\- Oh, Malfoy, salua Hermione d'un geste de la tête.

\- La fouine.

\- Seamus, s'il te plaît. »

Ledit Seamus soupira en levant les yeux au ciel mais ne s'excusa pas, fixant son regard sombre sur Draco qui n'y fit pas plus attention que ça et s'installa en face de lui en posant le dossier sur la table.

« Bon, je pense franchement qu'on peut trouver un arrangement.

\- Hors de question, cracha Seamus.

\- S'il te plaît, répéta Hermione en posant une main sur son épaule. Et pourquoi accepterons-nous ton arrangement Malfoy ?

\- Parce que mon client à agressé ton client uniquement parce que ce dernier l'a agressé en premier, répondit Draco avec un sourire. Ils sont tout les deux en fautes, alors disons que Crabbe paie les soins de Finnigan pour le principe, et on en reste là.

\- QUOI ?

\- Seamus, siffla Hermione avant de lui chuchoter quelques mots à l'oreille qui ne semblaient pas plaire au jeune homme. Bon, Crabbe paie les soins de Seamus mais il doit aussi entrer en cure de désintoxication pour ne plus que ce genre de situation se reproduise.

\- Hermione, s'écria Finnigan. On ne va pas quand même l'aider ?

\- Il en a besoin Seamus. N'est-ce pas Malfoy ? »

Draco fixa la brune sans aucune expression sur son visage, incapable de répondre puisqu'il ne connaissait plus du tout Crabbe. Il ne l'avait jamais aimé et était bien content quand il s'en était débarrassé.

« Euh… Oui.

\- Il en sait rien ! Il s'en tape !

\- Faux, se défendit Draco. Je suis d'accord avec elle.

\- Uniquement parce que ça t'arrange !

\- Vrai.

\- Bon, ça suffit ! coupa Hermione. Il paiera tes soins et ira en cure. Il fera aussi des excuses publics.

\- Ahah, non.

\- Si.

\- C'est hors de question, répéta Draco. S'il s'excuse, lui aussi, dit-il en montrant Seamus du doigt.

\- Et pourquoi je m'excuserais ?

\- Parce que tu l'as attaqué en premier bon sang, ce n'est pas parce qu'il est celui qui avait les potions que…

\- C'est surtout parce que c'est un mangemort, ricana Seamus.

\- Il ne l'est plus, siffla Draco furieux. Il a déjà payé pour ses erreurs alors non, il ne s'excusera pas.

\- Malfoy.

\- Les soins, la cure, et c'est tout. Si tu n'acceptes pas cet accord, on ira jusqu'au procès et je n'hésiterai pas à rappeler au jury le passé pyrotechnique de ton client Granger. »

Hermione resta interdite puis chuchota quelques mots de nouveau à l'oreille de Seamus qui se referma sur lui-même, fusillant Draco des yeux.

« On accepte.

\- Bien. Je vais demander à ce qu'on vous envoie le contrat d'ici la fin de la matinée. »

Draco se leva et quitta la pièce rapidement, furieux des accusations de Finnigan et de la raison de son attaque. Il s'en était prit à Crabbe parce qu'il était un ancien mangemort, parce que comme lui, ses parents l'avaient obligé un jour à se faire tatouer cette affreuse marque. Draco sortit du Bureau des Aurores et s'adossa au mur de l'ascenseur en croisant les bras, soupirant lorsqu'il vit Hermione arriver droit sur lui, à vive allure. Elle passa l'ascenseur juste avant que les portes ne se ferment et le fusilla du regard.

« Tu aurais pu retenir les portes.

\- J'aurai pu.

\- Tu sais très bien que j'aurai gagné le procès Malfoy, Finnigan n'a jamais rien fait de dangereux et…

\- Mais j'aurai gagné du temps. L'histoire aurait fait le tour des journaux et la vérité aurait éclatée, montrant que ton client est le genre de personne qui s'en prend aux gens uniquement parce qu'il les imagine dangereux.

\- Crabbe l'a été un jour.

\- Non. Crabbe est bête comme ses pieds, au mieux il est dangereux pour lui-même, ricana Draco. »

Hermione soupira et s'adossa au mur à côté de Draco sans un mot. Les deux avocats restèrent ainsi jusqu'à l'ouverture des portes et le jeune homme sortit de l'habitacle sans un mot de plus, laissant la brune derrière lui. Ce qu'elle pouvait l'agacer à toujours avoir raison.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3 : Vampire dans l'autre sens**

Draco soupira en arrivant enfin chez lui après une journée riche en émotion. Crabbe et Goyle étaient arrivés dans son bureau après le déjeuner pour le remercier et il avait mit deux heures à s'en débarrasser, s'imaginant déjà appeler les Aurores pour les faire partir, ou au pire, les faire arrêter, histoire qu'ils comprennent une bonne fois pour toute que, non, ils n'étaient pas amis. Blaise était passé le voir à son tour après sa propre journée de travail dans la boutique d'apothicaire qu'il avait hérité d'un cousin germain décédé, même s'il avait de forte suspicion sur son lien de parenté avec cette personne. Suite à ça, Pansy avait décidé de lui envoyer un hibou long comme le bras, expliquant qu'elle refusait catégoriquement de travailler pour lui même si elle était à sec et qu'elle allait bientôt se faire expulser du Manoir Parkinson.

L'héritier Malfoy avait abandonné, attendant que son amie revienne d'elle-même le voir lorsqu'elle se rendrait compte qu'elle n'avait pas le choix et qu'elle devait travailler si elle voulait survivre dans ce monde.

Il s'écroula sur son canapé d'un gris neutre et au cuir froid, poussant un énième soupire de lassitude et ferma les yeux pour se reposer la rétine, frottant l'arrête de son nez en espérant par ce geste faire partir le début de migraine qui pointait dans son crâne. Draco passait beaucoup de temps dans le noir, incapable de supporter la lumière dès que le soleil se couchait, comme s'il était devenu un vampire mais dans l'autre sens. Il ne savait pas si c'était possible, ça n'existait sûrement pas mais c'était le cas.

Il était donc dans le noir lorsqu'il entendit le premier bruit étrange qui résonna dans son appartement, comme s'il était vide alors qu'il ne l'était pas. Draco fronça les sourcils et vérifia d'un rapide coup d'œil les recoins de son appartement. Rien. Pourtant il n'était pas fou, très fatigué mais pas fou. Le bruit se fit entendre une seconde fois et Draco se leva sans attendre, aux aguets. Il resta immobile jusqu'à voir la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir doucement pour laisser passer une ombre noire qu'il n'arriva pas à identifier. La personne qui entrait par effraction chez lui n'était pas spécialement grande ni très musclée, peut-être une femme se dit-il. Il glissa sa main jusqu'à sa poche et en ressortie sa baguette.

Son geste attira le regard de l'inconnu qui se figea, sûrement étonné de voir quelqu'un alors que tout l'appartement se trouvait dans le noir.

Draco s'était attendu à deux sortes de réactions, la fuite, ou l'attaque par la magie, mais pas celle-là. Il s'était attendu à ce que le voleur prenne peur en le voyant là, devant lui, le surplombant de toute sa taille mais il n'en fut rien. L'homme, parce qu'il s'agissait bien d'un homme se jeta sur Malfoy et le ceintura à la taille pour le faire tomber. Draco en lâcha sa baguette, peut habituer à ce genre d'attaque frontale et se cogna la tête contre le parquet en chêne massif de son salon.

La vue trouble et le corps engourdi, Draco mit quelques secondes à voir correctement le visage de son agresseur et sursauta lorsqu'il le reconnu.

« Finnigan ?

\- Surprise. »

Draco ouvrit la bouche pour renchérir mais Seamus Finnigan avait déjà sortit la fiole de sa cape et lui força la mâchoire pour vider le contenu dans sa bouche. Il posa ses deux mains devant les lèvres de Draco, le forçant à avaler en lui bouchant le nez par la même occasion et Draco n'eut pas d'autre choix que d'obéir, laissant le liquide acre descendre le long de sa trachée pour finir dans son estomac. Et il n'aimait pas ça. Peu étaient les potions qui n'avaient aucun effet sur l'être humain et la panique dans son regard fit sourire Seamus.

« Toi le sang-pur qui n'a jamais manqué de rien et qui crache sur les moldus comme l'être immonde que tu es, tu vas être obligée de vivre comme eux Malfoy, souffla Seamus. »

Draco ne le lâcha pas une seconde du regard malgré la panique qui montait en lui, mais il devait garder son attention sur lui pendant que sa main récupérait sa baguette.

Lorsque ses doigts touchèrent le bois bien connu, Draco l'agrippa d'une main et lança le premier sort qui lui vint à la tête, un sort d'appel au secours que les Aurores recevaient ainsi que les proches de la victime qui envoyait l'appel. Seamus siffla de colère mais c'était trop tard, le bruit caractéristique de l'atterrissage d'un transplanage arriva jusqu'à eux et bientôt la porte de l'appartement fut défoncée par nul autre que le Survivant lui-même.

Harry Potter suivit de Ronald Weasley et des trois autres Aurores se figèrent face à la scène qu'ils avaient sous les yeux, scène qui devint rapidement incompréhensible lorsque Pansy Parkinson et Blaise Zabini arrivèrent à leurs tours.

« Draco ! hurla la brune. »

Harry la ceintura, la retenant contre lui alors qu'elle tentait en vain de rejoindre son ami étendu sur le sol. Les trois Aurores inconnus au blond récupérèrent Seamus Finnigan qui baissa les yeux devant l'air déçu et colérique d'Harry et Ron suivit de Blaise put aller voir l'état de la victime.

Draco voyait flou, il entendait des bruits hachés, comme si quelqu'un avait mit ses mains sur ses oreilles, comme si quelqu'un s'amusait à mettre un voile devant ses rétines, comme si…

« Malfoy ? Hey, tu m'entends ? C'est Weasley, tu te souviens de moi ?

\- Draco ?

\- Harry, je crois qu'il perd connaissance, on doit l'emmener à Sainte Mangouste.

\- Draco ! cria une voix féminine paniquée.

\- Malfoy, je vais te prendre la main, serre mes doigts si tu le peux. Aucune réaction. »

Draco sentait la main du fameux Ron sur la sienne et une autre sur son épaule, Draco entendait les pleures de la femme et les chuchotements rassurant d'un homme près d'elle. Il entendit un craquement sonore et d'autres voix s'ajouter à celles déjà présentent, il sentit comme un courant d'air passer sous lui alors qu'il semblait voler doucement… Il était bien, allongé, serein, il avait l'impression d'être dans un nuage, dans un cocon et il n'avait aucune envie de se réveiller. Il ne se réveilla d'ailleurs pas, il s'endormi, profondément, très profondément, trop peut-être.

Dans son esprit, c'était le noir total. Il était là, debout dans l'espace infini, habillé entièrement de blanc et pieds nus marchant sur les étoiles et regardant l'infini s'étendre sous ses yeux. Draco était dans un autre monde, un monde où il était lui et uniquement lui. Il était seul, il ne savait rien, ne savait pas, il ne souvenait de rien. Il savait une chose, il était Draco et il était dans un autre monde.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4 : Tabula rasa**

Draco était assit dans cet infini, regardant les étoiles et les planètes bouger autour de lui alors qu'il était immobile. Il regardait le savoir passer près de lui sous forme de rivière d'informations, il regardait ses souvenirs se cacher derrière des météorites et partir loin, très loin de lui. Il savait qu'il était Draco. Que son nom venait de la constellation du dragon, que c'était une chose importante mais il ne savait pas pourquoi ni comment, il ne savait plus.

Le noir autour de lui se fit moins sombre, comme si le jour se levait dans l'espace, comme si son esprit s'éclairait enfin. Draco refit surface, il ne se réveilla pas mais il n'était plus totalement inconscient, il sentait le tissu sous ses doigts, il sentait les odeurs autour de lui, entendait les voix et comprenait même ce qu'elles disaient.

« Si tu crois que ça va se passer comme ça ! siffla une voix féminine en colère.

\- Parkinson...

\- Non. Son client est celui qui a attaqué Draco ! Je vais me faire un plaisir de lui foutre un procès digne de ce nom au...

\- Et comment ? demanda une nouvelle voix plus calme et plus douce. Ton avocat est dans les vapes Parkinson, et personne n'en voudra à Seamus pour avoir attaqué un ancien mangemort.

\- Espèce de...

\- Granger a raison, Pans', la coupa une voix plus grave aux intonations posées. Finnigan est peut-être le responsable et Draco a peut-être été acquitté mais il n'en reste pas moins un Malfoy. Tu es ruiné et je suis assigné à résidence pour le restant de ma vie, alors ce procès on ne le gagnera jamais.

\- Écoutez, reprit la voix de la seconde femme. Je suis consciente que Seamus ne peut pas rester impuni, il a agressé un homme chez lui et lui a fait boire une potion qui de toute évidence n'est pas sans danger. On pourrait...

\- Je sais ce que c'est, coupa une cinquième voix d'un homme elle aussi. »

Son intervention fut suivit d'un léger vent de panique de la part de la première femme et de l'homme à la voix posée. Elle fut suivit d'un soupire angoissé de la part de la seconde femme et d'un pas en avant du premier homme. Le nouveau venu était suivit de deux autres personnes en vu des nombres de pas sur le sol, Draco ne savait plus compté mais il savait qu'un être humain avait une jambe de chaque côté du corps et là, il y avait trop de pieds.

« Brown m'a laissé avoir accès aux analyses de Draco, expliqua l'homme en question. Sous la surveillance de Weasley bien entendu.

\- Désolé Nott, mais c'est la procédure.

\- C'était pas la mer à boire, je vais m'en remettre.

\- Théo ! s'écria la première femme. Alors ?

\- C'est une potion un peu étrange, en fait c'est deux potions en une. Je ne sais pas bien comment il a fait pour associer ces deux potions, mais le résultat est là, elles ont été amalgamée pour n'en faire qu'une seule.

\- Il va mourir ?

\- Non. Mais on va déguster si vous voulez mon avis, soupira-t-il.

\- Nous ? Pas lui ? demanda la première femme.

\- Ouais, nous. Je m'explique, continua l'homme en s'asseyant lourdement sur une chaise près du lit de Draco. Il y a donc deux potions, l'une d'elle efface la mémoire à court terme et en fonction de la formule récitée par la suite, elle revient après un temps donné. La seconde... La seconde efface... comment dire... Notre vie ? Notre évolution ?

\- J'ai peur de ne pas comprendre, fit le premier homme.

\- C'est simple et très compliqué en même temps Potter. Draco va oublier toute sa vie. Il va revenir à l'état de nouveau né, sans aucun souvenir de sa vie antérieur tout en gardant son corps adulte.

\- C'est une plaisanterie, grinça le deuxième homme soudainement moins calme.

\- Pas du tout. Il va faire tabula rasa de son passé.

\- Quand va-t-il retrouver la mémoire ? demanda la seconde femme légèrement angoissée.

\- Aucune idée. Ça dépend de Finnigan, il va devoir nous dire ce qu'il a fait. »

Un soupire collectif résonna dans la pièce et Draco entendit la porte se refermer doucement puis s'ouvrir après quelques minutes de silence. Il sentit que la tension montait et une main se posa sur son bras. Une main de femme.

« Je veux qu'il sorte d'ici, siffla la première femme.

\- Pansy, il doit nous donner les informations complémentaires, expliqua quelqu'un. »

Ils étaient trop, et Draco n'arrivait plus à savoir qui était qui, son esprit s'embrouillait et il avait envie de dormir, de retourner dans son univers avec ses étoiles et ses météorites.

« Dix-huit.

\- Quoi ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu entends par "dix-huit" ?

\- Il aura de nouveau dix-huit ans quand il retrouvera la mémoire.

\- Hein ? Dans dix-huit ans ? s'écria un homme.

\- Non. Il va devoir évoluer, réapprendre, comprendre aussi. Tout ça va se faire par niveau et quand la potion qui s'est incrustée dans son cerveau décidera qu'il a passé le niveau, il grandira d'un an.

\- Comment on le saura ?

\- Dès qu'il se réveillera, il aura un signe distinct qui va apparaître sur lui.

\- Espèce de...

\- Zabini, ça suffit.

\- On va devoir le cacher à sa mère. Il restera à son appartement et...

\- J'ai oublié un détail, fit le nouveau venu. S'il entre en contact avec de la magie pendant plus d'une heure, il perdra tout ses acquis et devra recommencer. »

Un long silence prit place dans la pièce alors que l'homme laissait échapper un rire.

« Voyez ça comme un jeu ! Il va apprendre à vivre comme un moldu !

\- Parce que tu crois que nous on sait vivre comme des moldus ? s'écria une voix colérique.

\- Vous aussi vous allez apprendre !

\- Ça va prendre des années, soupira un homme agacé. Il va rester comme ça jusqu'à sa mort si on attend qu'ils vivent correctement comme des moldus Seamus. Non, il faut trouver autre chose.

\- Il lui faut une maman déjà, coupa une autre voix. Bah quoi ? S'il redevient comme un nouveau né, il lui faut quelqu'un de responsable qui sait gérer ce genre de situation, une maman c'est peut-être fort de café, mais au moins... un genre de parent.

\- Ron a raison, il lui faut quelqu'un de responsable et qui connait les moldus comme...

\- Oh non, non, et non ! Je vous vois tous venir mais c'est hors de question.

\- Hermione...

\- On se hait, c'est...

\- Il va haïr personne, Granger. Il va être plus gentil qu'un agneau parce qu'il n'aura aucun souvenir et puis c'est ton client. Alors vois ça comme un compromis. Tu t'occupes de Draco dans une maison moldu avec tout tes trucs moldus et en échange, pas de procès.

\- Ça peut prendre des années ! s'écria la femme.

\- Tu as toujours été très pédagogue Mione.

\- Sérieusement Harry ?

\- J'ai rien a ajouté. »

Un long soupire résonna près de lui puis Draco entendit quelqu'un s'approcher de lui, un froissement de tissu, un souffle près de son oreille.

« C'est toi et moi maintenant Malfoy... »

Draco prit une plus grande inspiration et ses yeux s'ouvrir alors. Et tout ce qu'il avait entendu jusqu'à présent s'effaça de sa mémoire, son monde dans les étoiles s'effaça de sa mémoire, les sensations, les voix, tout... Le blond ouvrit les yeux sur un monde inconnu, un monde qui l'accueillait dans une pièce trop éclairée pour qu'il ne plisse pas des yeux, une pièce rempli de gens et de têtes qui le fixaient étrangement.

Et Draco Malfoy se mit à pleurer.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5 : Draconis**

Les poings serrés au-dessus de sa tête, les orteils recroquevillés sur eux-mêmes, les yeux plissés et le visage rouge, Draco Malfoy pleurait à s'en décrocher les cordes vocales. Les médicomages arrivèrent dans la chambre en courant, poussant les visiteurs qui restaient éberlués par ce qu'il se passait.

« Il pleure ? Il pleure vraiment ? demanda Blaise Zabini les yeux comme des soucoupes.

\- Évidemment qu'il pleure, sourit Seamus Finnigan. Les bébés pleurent le jour de leur naissance. Et là, c'est comme s'il naissait une seconde fois.

\- C'est…

\- Ouais. »

Tous regardaient les médicomages s'affairer autour de Draco, lui bouger les membres un par un, vérification des constantes vitales, vérifications des sens, tout était parfait, sauf que Draco Malfoy pleurait toujours, ses poings serrés bougeant légèrement de droite à gauche.

« Il a les réflexes des nouveaux nés, annonça l'un des médicomages. Il me semble que la potion fasse effet. On va devoir vérifier sa mémoire mais je crains qu'il ne se rappelle plus de rien.

\- Vous voyez un signe distinctif qu'il n'avait pas avant ? demanda Harry curieux.

\- Non, mais nous n'avons pas encore terminé. »

D'un coup de baguette, Draco s'éleva dans les air, arrêtant net de pleurer et ses mains se desserrèrent pour battre l'air dans des mouvements très lent, trop pour être ceux d'un adulte. Les médicomages commencèrent à le regarder sous toutes les coutures et l'un d'eux s'arrêta au niveau de son dos.

« Monsieur Malfoy est tatoué ?

\- Vous trouvez ça drôle ? siffla Pansy Parkinson agacée.

\- Je veux dire, dans le dos ? reprit l'homme en blêmissant.

\- Non, répondit Blaise. Il a une marque ?

\- Une marque c'est peu dire. »

La baguette du médicomage bougea en même temps que le corps de Draco, montrant son dos aux visiteurs qui ouvrirent de grands yeux ébahit.

« Ça pour du tatouage c'est du tatouage, souffla Harry Potter en s'approchant. Un dragon.

\- C'est la plus belle des marques qu'il n'aura jamais, ricana Seamus.

\- C'est pas le moment pour les blagues, soupira Ron Weasley. Ça veut dire quoi au juste ?

\- Le dragon… Je le connais, fit Blaise en se tournant vers Pansy. On le connaît Pans'.

\- Comment ça vous le connaissez ?

\- On le connaît tous, reprit Blaise. On l'a étudié.

\- Hein ?

\- Ce n'est pas vraiment un dragon, c'est la constellation du dragon. La position qu'il a, c'est impossible de se méprendre.

\- Et bien vous avez votre signe, reprit Seamus. Si c'est le dragon de la constellation machin-chose, alors les étoiles apparaîtront.

\- Sauf qu'il n'y a que quatorze étoiles, coupa Hermione Granger. Quatorze étoiles dont quatre super brillantes mais quatorze quand même.

\- Peut-être que les super brillantes évolueront différemment des autres, tenta Harry. De toute façon on a pas le choix que de garder un œil sur ce dragon et surtout sur Malfoy. Quand pensez-vous qu'il pourra sortir d'ici ?

\- Quand nous aurons terminé les testes. Patientez dehors s'il vous plaît. »

À contre cœur ils prirent la porte, Pansy et Blaise hésitant à laisser leur meilleur ami seul avec des inconnus et surtout le laisser dans cet état. Seamus fut rapatrié au bureau des Aurores avec Ron comme escorte, Pansy et Blaise s'assirent sur les bancs de la salle d'attentes avec Hermione et Harry, observant sans cesse la porte de la chambre où était enfermé Draco.

Lavande Brown arriva quelques minutes plus tard dans la chambre de Draco et observa son ancien « camarade » d'école avec suspicions. Elle avait du mal à croire en cette soudaine amnésie et elle voulait vérifier ses sources mais son ami et collègue avait dit vrai, Draco Malfoy était de nouveau un bébé, mentalement parlant uniquement puisqu'il avait toujours son corps d'adulte, rendant la situation aussi étrange que comique.

« Malfoy ? demanda la blonde. Tu es avec moi ? »

Draco arrêta net de pleurer et regarda la nouvelle venue avec curiosité, bailla et s'endormi dans la minute laissant la jeune infirmière abasourdie à ses côtés. Le jeune homme qu'il était refit enfin surface, comme un esprit au-dessus de son propre corps. Dès qu'il dormait, l'esprit de Draco reprenait du service et pouvait se déplacer autour de lui-même dans un corps invisible et fantomatique qui le fit paniquer en premier lieu.

« Je suis mort ? Non. Mes contentes sont stables… Merlin il se passe quoi au juste ? »

Le blond passa à travers la porte de la chambre en touchant son torse paniqué puis se figea en voyant les quatre assis sur les bancs.

« Ok, Pansy et Blaise je veux bien, mais Potter et Granger ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe bon sang… »

Draco s'approcha du quatuors et attendit que l'un d'eux se mettent à parler puisqu'ils ne l'entendaient pas, ne le voyaient pas et ne semblaient pas non plus sentir sa présence.

« C'est quand même dingue, finit par dire Harry. Comment Seamus a pu fabriquer une telle potion ? Perte de mémoire et perte de… De quoi d'ailleurs ? De vie ? D'enfance ?

\- Je pense qu'il n'y a pas de mot pour ce genre de chose, soupira Blaise.

\- Et si on arrive pas à le faire grandir ? S'il vieilli et meurt dans cet état ? paniqua Pansy.

\- On va tout faire pour y arriver, tenta de la rassurer Hermione.

\- Tu vas tout faire, reprit Blaise. C'est ton problème maintenant Granger, ton client, ton problème.

\- Merci de me le rappeler, marmonna la brune. C'est quand même un comble, Draco Malfoy privé de magie.

\- Hilarant, siffla Pansy.

\- Ce n'est pas méchant Parkinson, détend-toi. C'est juste… même pour moi c'est devenu difficile de ne pas utiliser la magie tous les jours vous savez ! Je ne sais pas si je vais réussir.

\- Tu vas devoir. Tu as entendu Seamus ? Une heure en présence de magie et c'est un aller simple pour la case départ, conclu Harry. »

Hermione acquiesça lentement et en silence, fixant ses chaussures d'un air perturbé. Draco les regarda ne sachant plus comment réagir. Privé de magie ? De mémoire ? De… vie ? Mais qu'est-ce que Finnigan lui avait fait à la fin ? Il était bien là, bon, pas physiquement mais mentalement il était là et sa mémoire ne lui jouait aucun tour ! Alors comment ? Et surtout, pourquoi ? Où était l'intérêt de cette attaque débile ? Il n'était même pas responsable de sa bagarre avec Crabbe, bon il l'avait défendu mais c'était son travail !

Draco se sentit soudainement aspiré en arrière, son corps commença à disparaître alors qu'il tentait en vint de s'accrocher à quelque chose pour se retenir. Mais son esprit reprit sa place initiale dans son corps, la potion prenant le dessus sur lui et son âme. La magie qui s'infiltrait dans son cerveau venait d'atteindre les dernières cellules de son esprit encore valide.

Le blond ouvrit les yeux et se tourna vers Lavande Brown qui vérifiait que le patient allait bien, la faisant sursauter lorsqu'elle croisa le regard gris du jeune homme.

« Merlin, soupira-t-elle en posant une main sur sa poitrine. Tu veux quelque chose ? »

Draco Malfoy ne répondit pas, il se contenta de fixer la blonde un instant essayant d'une de ses mains d'attraper la manche de sa blouse, mais n'y arrivant pas et son ventre gargouillant, il se mit à pleurer.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6 : Oxshott, Surrey**

Draco Malfoy dormait paisiblement dans son lit d'hôpital, son esprit calmé entouré de petits ours bruns comme celui qui trônait à ses côtés offert par nul autre que Lavande Brown elle-même. La blonde avait passé assez d'heure en pédiatrie pour savoir que la présence d'une peluche rassurait les enfants, même si l'enfant en question faisait un mètre quatre-vingt-cinq pour quatre-vingt kilos.

Assis sur les trois chaises en face du lit occupé par l'héritier Malfoy, Harry Potter, Hermione Granger et Pansy Parkinson attendaient sans rien dire. Ils restèrent immobile jusqu'à l'arrivée de Blaise qui fut suivit de Théodore Nott et de Luna Lovegood, toujours aussi souriante, qui sautilla jusqu'à ses deux anciens camarades d'école pour leur faire un léger baiser sur la joue.

« Hermione ! Harry ! Pansy !

\- Je ne veux pas qu'elle m'approche, siffla Parkinson en reculant.

\- Elle est gentille, chuchota Hermione pour défendre son amie.

\- Et ? Ça change rien au fait qu'elle soit excessivement bizarre.

\- Luna ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

\- J'ai entendu dire que Draco avait été imprégné de la potion bébéisante superposée à un sort d'amnésie chronique jusqu'à réactivation de son âge, expliqua la blonde. Il va vous falloir un endroit sacrément éloigné de la magie et du monde sorcier.

\- Euh, oui, s'étonna Harry. Comment tu sais ça ?

\- Mon arrière-grand-mère du côté de Papa a eu la même chose, sourit Luna avec une innocence bien à elle. Elle n'a jamais retrouvé son état d'avant.

\- C'est très rassurant ça Lovegood, ironisa Blaise en s'adossant au lit de Draco. Mais elle n'a pas tord. Tu n'as pas une maison chez les moldus Granger ?

\- Pourquoi diable aurais-je une maison chez les moldus ?

\- Parce que tes parents sont moldus ? fit Pansy comme si c'était l'évidence même.

\- Mes parents sont en Australie et vivent leur vie sans savoir que j'existe depuis la Guerre, alors non, je n'ai plus aucune attache avec le monde moldu, expliqua la jeune avocate en croisant les bras.

\- Ah.

\- C'est embêtant. »

La remarque de Blaise lui valu plusieurs regards courroucé, en particulier celui d'Hermione qui le trouvait très peu compréhensif envers son chagrin. Théodore se permit à cet instant de prendre la parole, faisant un pas en avant dans le cercle pour qu'on lui accorde de l'attention.

« Il me semble que tu m'as parlé d'une ancienne propriété de ta mère Luna ?

\- Oh. Oui.

\- Celle dans le Surrey, un petit village qui s'appelle… ?

\- Oxshott ! s'extasia Luna. Un joli cottage. Élever un enfant ici serait merveilleux !

\- Draco ? Dans un cottage ?

\- Ne dis pas ça sur ce ton Parkinson, on dirait que tu vas vomir.

\- C'était l'effet voulu. Non mais vous imaginez ? Draco a toujours évolué dans un monde de luxe et vous voulez le mettre dans un cottage ?

\- Ça lui fera du bien, compléta Hermione. Je suis d'accord. L'air de la campagne ne peut que nous faire du bien, à lui, à moi, et à chaque personne qui viendra nous voir.

\- Qui ? demanda Harry.

\- Toi. Ron. Pansy. Blaise. Luna et Théodore et même Ginny !

\- Ahah, ricana Harry. Non.

\- Oh si ! Je veux bien m'occuper de Draco Malfoy mais vous n'allez pas me laisser seule ! Vous allez tous venir et tous les jours en plus de ça ! »

Blaise tenta de dire quelque chose mais le regard d'Hermione lui fit fermer la bouche et ravaler ses mots sans plus d'histoire. Le chapitre était clos, ils allaient tous faire partie de la nouvelle vie de Draco, ils allaient tous élevé l'enfant que le blond était. Hermione connaissait peut-être mieux le monde moldu qu'eux, avec Harry, mais le monde des enfants et encore plus celui des nouveaux nées était encore flou pour elle, voire totalement obscure. De plus, ce n'était pas réellement le monde des enfants, c'était surtout une création magique et elle allait avoir besoin de toute l'aide possible et imaginable.

C'est comme cela qu'ils se retrouvèrent tous, un après-midi ensoleillé, devant le portail d'un petit cottage très mignon et très bien entretenu qui appartenait à feu la mère de Luna Lovegood. La blonde avait mit beaucoup de soin à rendre l'endroit accueillant pour ses nouveaux locataires et ils purent voir qu'en effet, le lieu était propre et chaleureux. Mais Luna était une sorcière et Harry, aidé de Blaise et de Ron, dut aller faire des courses dans le premier magasin qu'ils trouvèrent pour acheter tout un tas de choses utiles, du grille pain aux produits ménagers en passant par le rayon nourriture pour prendre quelques trucs pour qu'Hermione ne meurt pas de faim d'ici les premières vrais courses qu'elle ferait, elle ou un autre d'ailleurs.

Alors que les trois garçons étaient partis en vadrouilles dans le monde moldus, Pansy, Hermione et Ginny étaient avec Luna au cottage, Théodore ayant abandonné toutes responsabilités en disant qu'il avait déjà assez participé en trouvant le logis et la potion utilisée sur Draco. Luna était en train de parfaire la décoration en cueillant des fleurs dans le jardin, Ginny se débattait avec les draps du lit qu'allait utiliser Draco pendant qu'Hermione et Pansy tentaient vainement de calmer le monstre hurlant qu'était le blond.

Allongé sur le canapé, Draco hurlait à la mort, le visage rouge, les poings serrés et les yeux pleurant des larmes salées sans qu'elles ne comprennent la cause du problème. Elles avaient tout essayé, le nourrir, le changer (cette étape ayant été une véritable torture pour les deux femmes la première fois et toutes celles qui avaient suivis), le laver, le coucher sur dos, le ventre, mais rien. Le bébé géant qu'était Draco ne voulait rien entendre et continuait de hurler, faisant crier Pansy et paniquer Hermione.

« J'ai besoin de prendre l'air ! fit Pansy en se levant.

\- Ne m'abandonne pas ! paniqua Hermione.

\- Pour ma santé mental, je dois sortir. »

La brune n'attendit pas une seconde de plus pour sortir et laisser Hermione seule avec le bébé. La jeune femme regarda Draco Malfoy, une moue perplexe accrochée à son visage et dans un dernier espoir, elle posa une main dans les cheveux de son ancien collègue en chantonnant une chanson qu'elle avait apprise étant plus jeune.

Contre toute attente, Draco se tut. Il fixa son regard gris dans celui brun de la jeune femme et l'écouta chantonner avant de grimacer légèrement et de se frotter contre le canapé. Hermione fronça les sourcils. C'était bien la première fois qu'il faisait ça, on aurait presque dit qu'il avait mal. Elle le releva légèrement et observa son dos en soulevant son t-shirt. Rouge. Comme un sort, comme une braise. Un point rouge venait d'apparaître dans le dragon. La première étoile de la constellation.

Draco avait un an.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 7 : Un**

Draco pleurait.

Draco mangeait.

Draco dormait.

Draco pleurait.

Draco mangeait.

Draco dormait.

Voilà ce qu'il faisait depuis quatre jours sans interruption et Hermione avait déjà l'impression que son métabolisme allait la lâcher tant s'occuper du bébé qu'il était lui demandait des efforts physiques et mentaux. Elle était à bout. Tellement à bout qu'elle appela en renfort ses deux meilleurs amis. L'un était occupé par une affaire importante au Ministère, l'autre avait répondu présent et Ronald Weasley se retrouva interdit face au spectacle qui se déroulait sous ses yeux.

Hermione caressait les cheveux de Draco en chantonnant pour le calmer alors que le bébé à la taille adulte tendait ses bras pour attraper ses cheveux, ses vêtements, ses mains pour les mettre dans sa bouche. Parce que ce qui ne se mangeait pas allait quand même dans sa bouche, toujours, sans distinction.

« C'est un mélange déstabilisant de mignon et d'absolument écœurant, fit Ron sans bouger.

\- Merci de ton soutien, Ronald, souffla Hermione. Tu ne veux pas m'aider ?

\- Que veux-tu que je fasse ?

\- Déjà, le mettre dans l'espèce de chaise roulante qui nous sert de poussette, et ensuite, t'en occuper, soupira la brune. Je n'en peux plus, je suis crevée.

\- Je suis pas certain d'avoir vraiment envie.

\- Ronald. »

La colère dans son ton, le sifflement de sa voix dans l'air, il n'en fallu pas plus pour que Draco se remette à pleurer faisant paniquer les deux anciens Gryffondor.

« Non, non, je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas ! s'écria Hermione.

\- Bon sang, ses pleurs sont affreux ! fit Ron en posant ses mains sur ses oreilles.

\- Tu crois que je ne suis pas au courant peut-être ? cria Hermione par-dessus les pleurs de Draco.

\- Tu veux que je fasse quoi ?

\- Vas chercher tout ce qu'il peut éventuellement vouloir, doudou dans sa chambre, biberon dans la cuisine, tout ! »

Ron acquiesça et parti en courant dans la chambre de son ancien camarade d'école, attrapant les trois peluches qui se trouvaient dans son lit, un serpent, très original, un lion, merci Harry, et un petit dragon pelucheux et absolument adorable que Luna lui avait offert et qui avait des étoiles accrochés sur ses écailles. Le roux alla ensuite dans la cuisine, les bras chargés des peluches il les laissa toutes tomber au sol en cherchant un biberon pour adulte dans les placards, mais rien. Rien du tout.

« HERMIONE ?

\- QUOI ?

\- IL EST OÙ LE BIBERON ?

\- DANS L'ÉVIER ! LAVE-LE AVANT !

\- Évidemment, soupira Ron. »

Il se tourna vers l'évier et trouva ledit biberon qui flottait dans une marre de vaisselle sale et d'eau savonneuse, le faisant grimacer de dégoût face au spectacle si peu commun pour un endroit où vivait Hermione Granger. Prit dans son élan de propreté, Ron décida de lancer un sort de nettoyage avant de se rappeler, baguette en main, que la magie pouvait faire revenir Draco à l'état de nouveau né. Grimaçant, le roux décida de remettre son ménage à plus tard et se mit à la préparation du biberon, les oreilles vrillés à cause des hurlements du blond.

De l'autre côté de la maison, Hermione tentait tant bien que mal de calmer le bébé géant, allant jusqu'à connecter l'ordinateur portable qu'Harry avait acheté sur internet pour regarder les conseils de maman blogueuse.

« Pousse des dents, non ça il en a… Colique, pitié non… Faim, il mange tout le temps ! lu-t-elle. Manque d'attention… manque d'attention ? »

La brune se tourna d'un coup vers le bébé qui fixa son regard dans celui chocolat de sa colocataire d'infortune. Hermione attrapa Draco par les bras et le tira vers elle, presque sur elle, le serrant fort contre elle comme elle l'aurait fait avec l'un de ses amis s'il en avait eu besoin… Ou s'il avait été transformé en bébé d'un mètre quatre-vingt.

Doucement, Draco arrêta de pleurer, coinçant tendrement son visage dans le cou d'Hermione qui soupira d'aise lorsque les pleurs cessèrent. Elle sourit en continua de le serrer contre elle, sourit encore quand elle sentit ses mains attraper ses cheveux sans pour autant les tirer. Et sourit à Ron lorsqu'il arriva avec le biberon et les trois peluches.

« C'est vraiment très perturbant, soupira le rouquin en la fixant.

\- On s'y fait.

\- Tu veux le serpent, le lion ou le dragon ?

\- Le dragon. »

Ron lui tendit le biberon et le dragon qu'elle posa à côté d'elle sans y porter plus d'attention. Le jeune homme décida de repartir faire son ménage ne pouvant plus supporter la vision de son ancien pire ennemi dans les bras de sa meilleure amie. En fait, ce n'était pas le fait de voir Malfoy avec Hermione qui le dérangeait, non, Ron était au-dessus de ce genre de pensées. Ce qui le gênait profondément était de voir Malfoy avec un comportement de bébé accroché à Hermione.

« Jamais, jamais j'aurai de bébé. Jamais, souffla le rouquin en imaginant déjà la mine attristée de sa mère lorsqu'il lui dirait. »

Molly avait déjà été si malheureuse lorsqu'Harry et Ginny avaient rompu, pire que les concernés qui, finalement, l'avaient plutôt bien vécu.  
Ron revint dans le salon après avoir nettoyer entièrement la cuisine et s'assit en face d'Hermione et de Draco était en train de s'endormir contre Hermione, le visage enfoui dans son cou et le pouce dans sa bouche.

« Alors, c'était quoi le soucis ? demanda Ron en regardant le dragon oublié dans un coin et le biberon encore plein.

\- Besoin d'attention, expliqua Hermione.

\- Malfoy a toujours été du genre à aimer être sous les projecteurs. »

Hermione éclata de rire de la manière la plus silencieuse possible et montra l'espèce de chaise roulante qui pouvait accueillir Draco à Ron pour qu'il l'aide à y installer Draco. Ils l'installèrent dans la chaise, puis dans le lit qu'ils avaient prévu pour l'héritier Malfoy et le bébé géant se mit soudainement à gigoter, faisant s'arrêter de respirer Hermione et Ron. Une légère lueur rouge attira l'attention d'Hermione qui souleva doucement le t-shirt du blond et regarda la seconde étoile apparaitre sur sa peau. La brune se tourna vers Ron en souriant.

« Deux ans. »


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapitre 8 : Non**

La deuxième étoile était apparue et Draco avait apprit à son rythme à se tenir debout puis à marcher. Enfin marcher était un bien grand mot puisque le blond était passé de quatre pattes par terre, qui avait bien fait rire Blaise et Harry au passage, à la course à pied… Mais ce qu'il ne fallait pas oublier dans ce détail c'est qu'il avait toujours sa taille adulte, ses muscles d'adulte et donc sa vitesse d'adulte. Hermione n'arrivait pas à le rattraper, ou très rarement, le garçon ayant des réflexes surhumains ou du moins c'est ce qu'elle imaginait lorsqu'elle le voyait bifurquer au dernier moment alors qu'il était à deux doigts de se prendre un coin de table dans la hanche.

« Draco ! hurla-t-elle pour la énième fois de la journée. Arrêtes de courir et viens manger ! »

Aucune réponse, plus aucun bruit. Si Draco s'était découvert une passion pour la course il avait aussi découvert pour les parties de cache-cache grâce à Harry quelques jours plus tôt et Hermione maudissait son meilleur ami dès que le blond disparaissait. L'avantage de sa taille était qu'il n'était pas bien compliqué à trouvé… Enfin en théorie.

Elle le chercha partout. Dans la chambre d'enfant grandeur adulte de Draco, dans la sienne, dans le salon, dans la salle de bain même s'il semblait haïr cette pièce, dans les toilettes, dans la cuisine et même dans le petit jardin qu'ils avaient mais rien. Draco avait disparu.

« Hermione ? fit la voit d'Harry à l'entrée. C'est normal que j'ai trouvé Draco sur la route en train de courir derrière un chat ?

\- Merlin… soupira-t-elle en se laissant tomber sur le canapé. »

Le nouvel arrivant trouva sa meilleure amie effondrée sur le sofa, sa main bien ancrée dans celle de Draco qui tirait dessus en marmonnant qu'il voulait un bonbon.

« T'as l'air épuisée.

\- Je le suis.

\- Tu veux que je le garde ? Il m'aime bien.

\- Tu ferais ça ? demanda Hermione avec des étoiles dans les yeux.

\- Tant qu'il ne prend pas une année en court de route, se moqua Harry en tendant un bonbon moldu au blond. Croque, sinon tu vas t'étouffer. »

Hermione regarda Harry et Draco un instant puis acquiesça. Son ami était assez mature pour garder Teddy alors un Draco de deux ans, ce serait plus ou moins la même chose non ? Elle alla se coucher, voulant récupérer les heures de sommeils que Draco lui volait en hurlant la nuit.

Deux heures plus tard, Harry hurlait à son tour. Draco avait trois ans.

Trois ans, c'était un âge compliqué, surtout pour la personne en charge de l'enfant, ici, Hermione Granger. Dès que Draco avait eu sa troisième étoile de la constellation de Draconis, il avait eu une envie soudaine de manger tout et surtout n'importe quoi. Elle avait du tout cadenasser et surtout la cuisine qui était devenu le repaire favoris de Draco qui passait son temps à la recherche de gâteaux à se mettre sous la dent.

« Hermione ? fit Ginny quelques jours plus tard.

\- Salon. »

La rousse arrive, suivit de près par Blaise qui pencha la tête étonné lorsqu'il vit Draco assit par terre avec un bocal de cookies entre les jambes et la bouche pleine de chocolat.

« C'est son goûter, expliqua la brune.

\- Il mange toujours tout ce qu'il trouve ? demanda le noir amusé.

\- Ce n'est pas drôle, Zabini. Il va finir par avoir trop de sucre dans le sang et quand il sera de nouveau lui c'est moi qui fait me le faire reprocher.

\- Évidement. C'est à toi qu'il a été confié. Salut Draco, fit Blaise en s'asseyant en face de lui. Regarde, j'ai des bonbons goût menthe-poivrée.

\- Les enfants n'aiment pas ça, Zabini, fit Ginny en s'asseyant près d'Hermione.

\- Et alors ? T'as jamais voulu faire des expériences ? »

Un long silence répondit à sa question et Hermione sentit un vent de panique la prendre. Elle tenta un mouvement vers Draco, un geste protecteur envers le blond qui attrapa le bonbon à la menthe de Blaise et le mit dans sa bouche. La réaction fut sans appel, il grimaça, toussa, recracha et tira la langue pour aérer sa bouche.

« Vous allez le rendre malade, s'écria Hermione.

\- Mais non, fit Ginny en s'asseyant près de Blaise. Ça mon chéri, ce sont des chocolats moldus que mon père préfère. Liqueur et cerise.

\- Ginny !

\- Pourquoi t'as ça dans ta poche ? demanda Blaise étonné.

\- Et toi ? Pourquoi t'as des bonbons dégueux dans ta poche ?

\- Ok, un partout, souaffle au centre, fit Blaise en prenant un chocolat. "Mon Chéri", lit-il avec un accent français à couper au couteau avant de gober le chocolat en même temps que Draco.

\- T'aurais pas du, ricana Ginny. »

Blaise n'aurait pas du, mais Draco n'aurait pas du non-plus. Les deux garçons recrachèrent d'un même mouvement le chocolat pré-mâché sur le tapis de la mère de Luna sous les yeux exorbité d'Hermione qui fusilla Ginny du regard.

« Tu nettoies avant de partir. »

Ginny acquiesça, morte de rire et continua à donner à Draco des bonbons et chocolats qu'elle n'aurait mangé pour rien au monde, Blaise ricanant à ses côtés. Leurs expériences eurent pour effet de développer le palais de Draco qui termina la journée, avec une quatrième étoile.

À quatre ans, il n'y a qu'un mot qui sort de la bouche d'un enfant, et c'est « pourquoi ». Pourquoi le soleil est jaune ? Pourquoi il brille ? Pourquoi l'eau ça mouille ? Pourquoi ça s'appelle comme ça ? Pourquoi on met des chaussures pour sortir et pas pour rentrer ? Pourquoi on a froid ? Pourquoi on a chaud ? Pourquoi lui est-il blond et elle est-elle brune ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi…

Dès qu'il avait commencé à poser toutes ces questions, Harry était parti sans demander son reste, Ron dit à tout le monde que « Bien, il est l'heure de vous avouez que je souhaite pas avoir d'enfant. », Blaise avait tenté de lui expliquer une ou deux choses avant de partir en claquant la porte, énervé par toutes les questions incessantes de Draco, Pansy avait fait la morte pendant quelques jours, Ginny posait d'autres questions en retour rendant perplexe le blond jusqu'à l'intervention d'Hermione, Théo avait été chassé de la maison par Hermione puisqu'il ne parlait que de magie et Luna avait été interdite de visite puisque ses réponses étaient trop loufoque pour le garçon de quatre qu'il était.  
Hermione aimait bien cette période. Elle pouvait apprendre à Draco tout un tas de choses sans qu'il ne soit contre, elle lui parlait du monde moldu et répondait aux questions avec une patiente toute épreuve, un sourire bienveillant et une tendresse évidente qu'elle développait envers le blond aux yeux émerveillés par le monde qui l'entourait.

Son apprentissage porta ses fruits, et Draco prit un an de plus. Les cinq premières étoiles qui ornaient son dos, scintillaient légèrement. Il avait fallu presque une semaine à chacune d'elles pour apparaître et Hermione était confiante pour la suite, il grandissait relativement vite et n'aurait pas trop de soucis à atteindre les dix-huit ans… Sauf si Harry le tuait avant.

« Draco ! hurla-t-il. Range ces Lego.

\- Non.

\- Draco.

\- Non.

\- Range-les tout de suite, gronda le brun alors qu'Hermione préparait le repas en silence dans la cuisine.

\- Non.

\- Draco Malfoy, ce n'est pas une question mais un ordre.

\- Non.

\- Oh je vais…

\- Harry ! l'interrompit Hermione. C'est un enfant.

\- Mais il ne fait que répondre "non" ! fit le brun sidéré.

\- Demande-le plus gentiment, répondit la brune. Draco, tu veux bien ranger tes affaires ? »

Le blond ouvrit la bouche, prêt à dire « non » une énième fois puis croisa le regard colérique d'Harry Potter et une idée émergea dans son esprit. Il referma la bouche et fit un sourire enfantin à Hermione en hochant la tête, attrapa ses affaires et alla les ranger.

« Tu vois, fit-elle en retournant dans la cuisine.

\- Mais je… »

Harry ne termina pas sa phrase, croisant le regard calculateur de Draco en haut des escaliers. Le blond lui tira la langue avant de partir en courant dans sa chambre, laissant le Survivant tenté de calmer la colère fulgurante qui lui chatouillait les narines.

« Il te manipule, dit-il à son amie en la rejoignant dans la cuisine.

\- Il a cinq ans. Il ne peut pas, et même s'il pouvait, il ne sait pas faire.

\- C'est un Malfoy, bien sûr que si il sait faire !

\- Son nom ne veut rien dire, coupa Hermione.

\- Herm', sil te plaît…

\- Hermione ! coupa Draco en arrivant. J'ai faim.

\- On va manger. Tu aides Harry à mettre la table ? »

Draco hocha la tête et sourit à Harry avec ce même air qu'il avait sur le visage quelques minutes plus tôt. Le blond n'aimait pas Harry. Il était trop présent, trop autour de sa Hermione. Il devait l'éloigner, et si pour ça il devait faire en sorte qu'ils se disputent par sa faute, il le ferait. Grimaçant soudainement, Draco toucha son dos où une sixième étoile apparue.

Six ans.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapitre 9 : L'âge de raison**

Draco se réveillait tous les matins avec une envie d'apprendre que seule Hermione pouvait comprendre, et qu'elle seule pouvait assouvir. Il se levait sur la pointe des pieds tous les jours et ouvrait la porte de la chambre d'Hermione doucement pour venir la réveiller tout aussi doucement. Il grimpait sur le lit de la brune et venait poser ses deux mains sur son bras pour la secouer gentiment, assez pour la réveiller, mais trop peu pour qu'elle se réveille en sursaut. La brune ouvrait alors les yeux pour observer le blond près d'elle et souriait en se levant. Elle passait une main dans les cheveux ébouriffés du garçon et lui prenait la main pour l'emmener avec elle dans la cuisine où elle lui préparait son petit déjeuner en répondant à ses questions. Draco avait une soif de savoir qui se développait et qui émerveillait Hermione. Il ne posait plus de questions qu'il catégorisait de « stupide » à Hermione, il posait des questions pertinentes et demandait à savoir toujours plus.

Jusqu'à maintenant, ce qu'il préférait était la lecture et l'apprentissage de l'astronomie. Hermione avait d'abord pensé qu'il était trop jeune pour ce genre de science complexe mais après mainte et mainte questions qu'il avait posées à Pansy, les deux femmes avaient décidés de lui apprendre les bases. Ce qu'elles n'avaient pas pensé c'était qu'il retiendrait tout dans les moindre détails et aurait un esprit critique développé. Pansy voyait déjà en Draco un petit génie qui s'ignorait alors qu'Hermione pensait plutôt à des souvenirs de ses connaissances passées qui refaisaient surfaces malgré la potion d'amnésie.

« Granger ! cria la voix de Blaise depuis l'entrée. J'ai besoin d'un avis objectif. »

Hermione et Draco échangèrent un regard perplexe puis le blond haussa les épaules et s'installa à table en attendant qu'elle lui donne son chocolat chaud et sa tartine de confiture du matin. Blaise arriva et posa deux plats sur la table recouvert de torchon blanc qu'il enleva de manière théâtrale.

« Oh, tu as ramené des tartes ?

\- Non.

\- Non ?

\- Ce ne sont pas des tartes. Enfin elle, si, mais elle, enfin lui, non.

\- Ta tarte est de genre masculin ? s'étonna Hermione en posant son bol devant Draco qui observait l'échange avec attention.

\- Ma tarte n'a pas de genre, Granger, c'est juste que c'est un gâteau, expliqua Blaise.

\- Non. Ça, c'est une tarte aux citrons.

\- Non. Ça, c'est une tarte aux citrons et ça un gâteau aux citrons. Note la subtilité.

\- Zabini, cette chose est une tarte.

\- Granger, cette chose n'est pas une tarte. Je pensais qu'une fille aussi intelligente que toi le saurais bon sang ! s'énerva le jeune homme. »

Hermione ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais l'arrivée de Pansy coupa net son intention de parler en tapant violemment le crâne de Blaise avec son sac à main.

« Mais aïe !

\- Remballes tes gâteaux, on doit aller voir Narcissa.

\- Narcissa ? couina Hermione attirant l'attention de Draco qui n'avait pas l'habitude de la voir ainsi.

\- On a dit qu'IL était avec Astoria en Amérique. C'est juste une visite de courtoisie, détends-toi. Ça va mon chéri ? demanda la brune plus doucement en parlant à Draco. Tu as apprit de nouvelles choses ?

\- Non ! fit Draco souriant. Mais j'ai vu les tâches dans mon dos en prenant mon bain et elles ressemblent à des étoiles, c'est rigolo.

\- Des…

\- … étoiles ? s'étonnèrent les deux femmes. Tu as trouvé ça seul ?

\- Oui, elles ressemblent au début de la constellation du Dragon. Vous saviez que mon prénom venait de son nom ? Draconis ! J'ai lu ça dans l'encyclopédie d'Hermione. »

Les trois adultes regardèrent le blond avec étonnement mais une pointe de fierté brillait dans les yeux d'Hermione. Elle sourit mais perdit vite son sourire lorsque le blond grimaça soudainement en se frottant le dos. Sept.

Draco était figé devant la télévision, les yeux exorbités et la bouche entrouverte, son esprit allant à mille à l'heure alors qu'il voyait sur l'écran un groupe d'enfants qui se baladaient en forêt à vélo. Il voulait un vélo. Se levant d'un bond, le blond couru jusqu'au bureau d'Hermione où elle traitait des dossiers sans avoir besoin de se déplacer jusqu'au Ministère de la Magie. Il ouvrit la porte sans frapper, chose rare, ce qui fit relever vivement la tête à Hermione qui s'imaginait déjà le pire.

« Je veux un vélo ! J'en veux un ! J'en ferais dans la forêt à côté de la maison ! S'il te plaît, s'il te plaît ! pleurnicha le garçon en sautillant sur place.

\- Mais d'où te vient cette idée ?

\- La télévision ! »

Hermione soupira en reposant sa plume et secoua la tête négativement. Elle voyait déjà Draco Malfoy en pleure dans la rue, les genoux esquintés et les mains ensanglantées.

« Non.

\- Mais…

\- Tu ne sais pas en faire, c'est non.

\- Mais je vais apprendre ! »

Draco voulait son vélo. Il ferait tout pour l'avoir, tout absolument tout. Pour ça il avait fait quelques expériences, des expériences qui s'étaient montrées très intéressantes quant à sa possibilité d'obtenir ce qu'il voulait. Marchant jusqu'à la brune, le jeune homme au mental enfantin passa derrière elle et enroula ses bras autour de la jeune femme. Il la sentit se tendre dans ses bras mais Draco ne lâcha pas sa prise, il restera même ses bras et chuchota contre son oreille.

« S'il te plaît, s'il te plaît. Je serais sage.

\- Tu promets ? soupira Hermione déjà vaincue.

\- Promis !

\- D'accord… »

Le blond leva les bras en l'air, vainqueur et repartait déjà du bureau en sautillant lorsque la voix d'Hermione le coupa.

« Mais tu n'échapperas pas aux roulettes. »

Draco se crispa légèrement puis haussa les épaules. D'accord pour les roulettes, au final, ça restait un vélo. Sa prise de décision interne lui valu une douleur dans le dos, une douleur qu'il commençait à connaître bien maintenant. Huit ans.

« On te le ramène après, fit Blaise pour la énième fois.

\- Où allez-vous ? s'inquiéta Hermione au pas de la porte.

\- Dans les bois.

\- C'est censé me rassurer ?

\- Granger, détends-toi, profite de ce moment seule pour prendre un bain, dormir, j'en sais rien mais détends-toi, râla Pansy en mettant ses gants. On y va. »

Draco enfila son bonnet et embrassa la joue d'Hermione qui les regarda partir sans pouvoir rien faire. Le blond avait été réquisitionné par Blaise Zabini et Pansy Parkinson après le déjeuner pour une balade en forêt. Il trouvait ça bizarre que ces deux-là viennent le voir pour une balade mais il aimait bien se promener dans le bois près de la maison alors il s'en alla avec eux, marchant bien en avant pour profiter de la balade.

Courant de gauche à droite, il n'écoutait pas un traitre mots de ce que pouvaient bien dire Blaise et Pansy, cependant son attention fut attirer vers eux lorsqu'elle prononça le nom d'Harry Potter. Le blond était d'une jalousie maladive envers celui que Blaise surnommait « le Survivant », une jalousie qui bouillait en lui dès que le brun à lunettes arrivait au cottage et prenait Hermione dans ses bras. Draco ferma les poings rageusement et marcha encore plus vite devant les deux anciens Serpentard jusqu'à arriver dans une clairière qui semblait rayonner…

« Draco ! s'écria Pansy. Draco revient ici ! »

Le jeune homme ne l'écoutait pas, il était comme hypnotisé par la clairière mais son attention fut rapidement retrouvé par Blaise qui se posta devant lui, posant ses mains sur ses épaules en le secouant.

« On se réveille ! On rentre. Hermione nous attend.

\- Mais je…

\- Ce n'est pas discutable, coupa Blaise d'une voix grave qui ne laissait pas place à la discussion. Cet endroit grouille de magie. Ce n'est pas bon pour toi. »

Blaise le poussa du plat de la main alors que Pansy lui attrapait le bras pour le faire revenir vers le côté qu'ils appelaient tous « moldu ». Draco était un peu perdu avec ces notions qu'il ne trouvait pas dans les encyclopédies d'Hermione, mais il trouverait. Regardant une dernière fois derrière lui pour observer la clairière remplie de magie comme l'avait dit Blaise, Draco vit une petite chose violette qui le fixait malicieusement. L'espèce de lutin lui fit un clin d'œil et une douleur sourde remonta dans son dos jusqu'à sa tête, le faisant tomber dans les pommes. Neuf.

Draco soupirait en regardant la pluie tomber, allongé sous la véranda qui lui montrait le ciel gris qui pleurait. Il soupira encore une fois en tapant du pied au sol, s'ennuyant comme jamais il ne s'était ennuyé. Depuis sa perte de connaissance, Hermione était sans arrêt sur son dos. Il ne savait pas si elle avait peur ou si elle s'inquiétait réellement pour lui, mais ce jour-là, elle avait engueulé Pansy et Blaise comme jamais elle n'avait engueulé quelqu'un. Mais Draco s'ennuyait ferme, privé de sortie pour éviter qu'il ne retourne dans la clairière, privé de sortie parce qu'il pleuvait des cordes, il s'ennuyait.

L'ombre derrière la fenêtre du voisin attira son attention et bientôt il se retrouve à fixer les gestes du vieux barbu qui habitait près de chez eux. L'homme était ronchon, il sentait mauvais et il regardait Hermione comme un bout de viande. Draco n'aimait pas ça. Il avait un jour demandé à la brune s'il était attardé, s'il était « autiste ». Ce mot avait résonné comme une insulte dans les oreilles du blond et quand il avait regardé la définition dans le dictionnaire, il avait pleuré puis avait promis de se venger. C'était le jour parfait.

Un sourire malicieux collé aux lèvres, Draco se leva et alla directement dans le bureau d'Hermione dont la fenêtre donnait sur le début du toit du vieil homme. Hermione le regarda passer en reposant son dossier et se leva d'un coup lorsqu'il ouvrit la fenêtre pour grimper sur le toit.

« Mais qu'est-ce que…

\- Laisses-moi faire ! fit Draco. »

Hermione ne dit plus un mot et le regarda arriver jusqu'à la petite antenne qui relayait la télévision du vieux. À cette heure-ci, il regardait son sport favoris, le golf et plus exactement la Ryder Cup. Draco s'assit sur le toit et se tourna vers Hermione qui haussa un sourcil vers lui.

« Tu me dis quand la balle arrive dans le trou ? demanda le blond avec un air enfantin. »

Hermione sourit en comprenant ce qu'il voulait faire et s'installa près de son ordinateur pour mettre en direct le championnat, et dès qu'un joueur tapait dans la balle, dès que cette même balle arrivait près du trou, Draco débranchait le câble qui reliait l'antenne aux réseaux de la maison du vieux rabougri. Il sourit quand il entendit le vieux hurler en tapant sur sa télévision et sourit encore plus lorsqu'il vit l'air amusé d'Hermione. Ce soir-là, alors qu'elle lui embrassait le front avant de sortir de sa chambre, Draco ressenti une vive douleur dans le dos. Dix.

« Tu ne peux pas faire ça ! fit la voix d'Hermione dans le salon alors que Draco jouait dans sa chambre.

\- Il va aimer. Et puis on doit lui apprendre certaines choses maintenant.

\- J'ai dit non, Harry. C'est dangereux.

\- Quand c'est toi qui en fait, oui. Il ne craint rien, c'est promis.

\- Un balai c'est dangereux. Et puis imagines que tu oublies le temps qui passe ? On recommencerai tout depuis le début. C'est non.

\- Tu dois me faire confiance sur ce coup. Il s'ennuie à en crever ! Tu t'ennuies aussi ! Profite du fait que je m'occupe de lui, ça vous fera du bien de prendre l'air. »

La dernière phrase d'Harry sembla convaincre Hermione puisqu'elle arriva dans le champ de vision du blond qui se redressa en lâchant son vaisseau spatial de lego.

« Draco ? fit-elle d'une voix douce. Harry va t'emmener faire un tour.

\- Pas envie.

\- Draco…

\- Je l'aime pas. »

Hermione soupira en se frottant les tempes puis laissa place à Harry en personne qui se posta devant le blond.

« Un tour en balai, ça te tente ?

\- En quoi ?

\- En balai magique mon grand, sourit Harry. Aller, viens. Tu vas adorer. »

Prit de curiosité, Draco se leva sous le regard inquiet d'Hermione mais fier d'Harry qui posa une main sur son épaule pour le guider jusqu'au balai qui patientait sagement dans le petit jardin.

« Les moldus vont vous voir.

\- Mais non.

\- Et s'il tombe ?

\- Il ne tombera pas. Debout. »

Sous les yeux exorbités de Draco, le balai arriva comme par magie dans la main d'Harry qui l'enfourcha avant de lui faire signe d'approcher. Le blond l'enfourcha à son tour derrière Harry et s'accrocha comme le lui avait demandé de faire Hermione, soit au balai et à Harry. Une fois sûre qu'il était bien accroché, Harry donna un coup sur le sol de son talon et ils s'envolèrent.

La sensation était indescriptible. Voler était un renouveau, comme respirer pour la première fois, voir pour la première fois, entendre pour la première fois, sentir aussi… Il avait l'impression de renaître et riait aux éclats derrière Harry qui s'amusait de cette réaction. La balade fut courte, trop aux yeux de Draco qui voulait recommencer dès qu'il avait mit un pied à terre. Mais Hermione avait été claire, pas de nouveau tour, ou pas aujourd'hui.

« Alors ? demanda Hermione en entrant dans sa chambre le soir. Tu le déteste toujours ? »

Draco haussa les épaules l'air de rien mais le petit sourire à ses lèvres fit sourire en retour la brune qui vint lui embrasser la joue. Elle semblait contente qu'il puisse mettre ses émotions de côté pour lui faire plaisir et aussi pour se faire plaisir. Draco grandissait mentalement et apprenait à une vitesse incroyable, il s'en rendait lui-même compte puisque l'idée même de faire plaisir à Hermione lui faisait plaisir.

L'étoile qui apparu cette nuit-là fit hurler de douleur Draco. Elle était plus brillante que les autres, plus grosse aussi. Et la douleur ne ferait que croître avec le temps.


	10. Chapter 10

**NDA : je tiens à rappeler un détail qui me paraît important. L'histoire est du point de vu de Draco, on ne sait donc pas ce que pense ou ressent Hermione. Cependant, il me semble évident que lorsqu'il y a un contact physique entre eux deux, ça n'a rien de malsain ni de sexuel. Hermione le voit actuellement comme un enfant qu'il faut élever et protéger, son côté surprotecteur le montre assez je pense. Quant à Draco, il est trop jeune dans sa tête pour avoir ce genre de pensée, surtout que contrairement aux enfants de nos jours, il n'a pas de contact avec le monde extérieur ou très peu donc son esprit est très pure à se niveau là. Soyez , la romance va arriver.**

 **Merci pour vos reviews et bonne lecture :)**

* * *

 **Chapitre 10 : Adolescence**

Il avait mal aux pouces, mal aux fesses, mal aux yeux et mal au dos à force d'être mal assit sur le fauteuil du salon. Hermione avait fait part de son ennui aux autres, et Ginny Weasley était donc aller acheter quelques trucs pour que Draco s'occupe. L'un de ses « trucs » avait retenu son attention plus que les autres : une console de jeu dernière génération avec cinq jeux vidéos en plus.

Cinq jours qu'il y jouait sans s'arrêter, mangeant sur le pouce et dormant que lorsqu'il ne tenait plus debout. Hermione tentait de le faire bouger mais il avait toujours un niveau à terminer et il refusait catégoriquement de quitter son écran tant que son personnage n'avait pas terminer sa quête.

« Draco, vient manger s'il te plaît.

\- Ouais.

\- Maintenant.

\- Ouais, ouais.

\- Draco.

\- Mais j'arrive, je finis ça !

\- Tu finis depuis trois jours, maintenant tu viens manger et sans ta manette s'il te plaît !

\- Trente secondes ! »

Un soupire las résonna et Draco se sentit légèrement coupable dès qu'il entendit la brune commencer à manger seule dans la cuisine. Son sentiment de culpabilité se transforma en agacement lorsque la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit sur Harry Potter et Ron Weasley qui lui firent un signe de la main avant de rejoindre leur amie. Le blond se désintéressa de son jeu quelques minutes pour écouter la conversation des « grands ».

« Il ne lâche toujours pas son truc ?

\- C'est une console, Ron, expliqua Harry.

\- Non, soupira Hermione agacée. Je vais tuer Ginny, il ne mange presque pas, ne dort presque pas, il est devenu accro à sa machine et ne grandit même plus.

\- Peut-être que si tu le laissais sortir il lâcherait son jeu.

\- Ne dis pas de bêtise Harry, tu sais très bien pourquoi il ne peut pas sortir.

\- Mais il s'ennuie Herm' ! Je ne te dis pas qu'il doit faire copain-copain avec tous les gars du coin, mais au moins qu'il prenne l'air un peu, qu'il voit d'autres gens que toi ou même que nous.

\- En plus il ne nous aime pas, marmonna Harry.

\- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi.

\- Hermione. Ce gosse nous hait. Pas juste moi ou Ron, nous tous. Pansy et Blaise aussi. La seule qu'il aime bien c'est Ginny et c'est uniquement parce qu'elle lui achète pleins de conneries.

\- Il aime Hermione aussi.

\- Il vit avec, il n'a pas le choix.

\- C'est très gentil ça Harry, merci beaucoup. »

Draco sursauta lorsque sa manette vibra dans sa main et regarda son personnage mourir en serrant les dents. En plus d'être méchant, les deux crétins le faisait perdre. Mais Harry n'avait pas tout à fait tord. Draco n'aimait pas spécialement Ron, le trouvant trop craintif, Blaise semblait être sympathique mais il ne savait pas s'il pouvait lui faire confiance, son instinct lui disait de se méfier de lui. Pansy avait des airs trop sûre d'elle pour qu'il ne s'en méfie pas, Luna était trop étrange et il était bien content qu'elle ne vienne presque jamais, Théo… Il ne s'en souvenait pas, quant à Harry… Sa constante présence autour d'Hermione qu'il considérait comme sa propriété ne lui plaisait pas. Draco n'appréciait le brun que lorsqu'il s'alliait à lui pour embêter Hermione.

Bien décidé à montrer à ces trois-là qu'ils avaient tord, Draco prit sur lui et éteignit la console de jeu pour venir s'installer à la table de la cuisine sous le regard perplexe d'Hermione qui l'interrogea dès qu'il planta sa fourchette dans son assiette de pâtes.

« C'n'est plus amusant, répondit uniquement Draco. On peut aller se balader cet après-midi ? »

Hermione hocha la tête vivement, un sourire prenant place sur son visage alors que les doigts de Draco se crispait autour de sa fourchette. La douleur dans son dos était vive mais il refusait de montrer qu'il avait mal ou encore qu'il se passait quelque chose. À chaque fois qu'une « étoile », comme le disait Hermione, arrivait sur sa peau, tous rappliquait dans le cottage et il était examiné dans tous les sens. Plus maintenant. Il était grand maintenant.

Les mots d'Harry avaient fait leur chemin dans la tête d'Hermione puisque quelques jours plus tard, elle l'autorisa à sortir seul. Une première. Il ne devait pas faire grand-chose, juste acheter une bouteille de lait à la supérette du coin mais c'était déjà beaucoup pour le blond qui n'avait jamais mit un pied dehors sans avoir de chaperon.

« Hey ! fit un homme assit à la terrasse du bar près de la supérette. T'es nouveau ici ? »

Draco regarda autour de lui pour vérifié qu'il n'y avait personne et qu'on lui parlait bien puis s'approcha, sa bouteille de lait bien maintenue dans ses deux mains.

« Euh… Non. Je vis là depuis ma naissance.

\- Sérieux ? Hé Calvin, tu l'avais déjà vu ici ce gars ?

\- Non, fit le dénommé Calvin. T'es nouveau ?

\- Non.

\- Comment ça se fait qu'on t'ait jamais vu ?

\- Je sors pas souvent. J'habite plus loin près du bois.

\- Le cottage abandonné ? Celui près de la maison du vieux Nazi ?

\- Il est pas abandonné et… Oui. »

Draco n'était pas certain d'avoir tout comprit. Il savait évidemment ce qu'était un nazi, Hermione lui apprenant les bases de l'histoire du monde moldu avec passion mais il ne voyait pas bien le rapport entre les soldats allemand et son voisin grincheux.

« Je croyais que le cottage avait été acheté par une gonzesse, fit le premier homme. La petite blonde qui y passait avant lui a refilé d'après ma mère.

\- Tu vis avec cette fille ? demanda Calvin.

\- Hermione ? Oui.

\- Hermione… répéta l'homme. Elle est sacrément bien roulé ta nana mon gars, sourit-il. J'allais tenté ma chance mais bon, je suis pas suicidaire, ricana-t-il en pointant Draco du doigt. »

Le blond resta interdit, ne comprenant pas trop ce qu'il venait faire dans l'équation mais ne dit rien. Il y avait déjà assez de gens qui passaient chez eux à l'improviste pour en rajouter deux autres.

« T'es bizarre. Mais ça me fait marrer. Je t'offre une bière. Morlan ! Une bière pour notre nouveau pote ! cria Calvin au barman. Assieds-toi, viens. »

Draco s'assit, gardant sa bouteille de lait bien serrer contre lui et regarda le liquide jaune pipi et pétillant arriver devant lui sans savoir s'il devait le boire ou pas. Pansy avait déjà parlé de « bièraubeurre » mais jamais de bière sans beurre alors… Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ?

Calvin le fixa en allumant une cigarette et lui pointa sa pinte du doigt.

« À la tienne. »

Draco n'eut plus le choix, il devait boire. Il le fit, trop vite peut-être. Calvin lui donna une cigarette, Florent, le premier homme, se moqua de lui lorsqu'il toussa. Draco repartit vers le cottage bien plus tard, oubliant sa bouteille de lait à la terrasse du bar et promettant à ses deux nouveaux amis qu'ils se reverraient bientôt maintenant qu'il avait le droit de sortir. Lorsqu'il arriva enfin, Hermione tournait en rond dans le salon comme un lion en cage, lui sautant dessus dès qu'il passa la porte.

« Bon sang mais où étais-tu ? Tu sais depuis combien de temps je t'attends ?

\- Je me suis fait des copains, sourit Draco.

\- Attends… Tu es soûle ? Draco tu as bu ?

\- Une bière sans beurre avec mes copains.

\- Tu as fumé aussi ?

\- C'est Florent qui m'a apprit.

\- Merlin… soupira la brune en se passant une main sur le visage. Va prendre une douche, et va décuver dans ta chambre. Tu es puni jusqu'à nouvel ordre. »

La voix de la jeune femme ne laissait pas place à la discussion et Draco trouva ça parfaitement injuste. Elle n'avait pas le droit. Oubliant la partie sur la douche, le blond s'enferma dans sa chambre et claqua la porte violemment, la fermant à clé derrière lui. Lui aussi pouvait être en colère, et la douleur dans son dos n'aida pas à le calmer.

Draco avait passé la première nuit et la première journée enfermé dans sa chambre. Puis il avait eu trop envie de faire pipi, il avait trop soif et trop faim et surtout il avait envie de se laver. Il était donc sortit sur la pointe des pieds pour rejoindre la salle de bain, puis il était sortit de cette même salle de bain par la fenêtre pour rejoindre le bar où Florent et Calvin devaient sûrement être puisque c'était leur « QG ».

« Draco ! s'écria Florent en levant son verre. Alors ? Ta copine t'a puni ? demanda-t-il avec un clin d'œil.

\- Oui, soupira le blond en s'asseyant avec eux.

\- Je l'ai vu ce matin, reprit Calvin. Elle avait l'air tendu. Tu devrais la détendre mon grand, ricana-t-il.

\- Le détendre ? Comment ?

\- Bah… tu sais… fit Calvin en faisant un geste de va et vient avec son poing fermé. »

Draco hocha la tête mais ne comprenait pas. Non, il ne savait pas. Il devrait peut-être regarder sur l'ordinateur d'Hermione ce que ce signe signifiait. Calvin lui indiqua après qu'il devrait rentrer pour s'occuper d'Hermione et la « détendre », et Draco, peut envieux de montrer qu'il ignorait ce qu'il entendait par là, décida de suivre son conseil et retourna au cottage, rentrant par la fenêtre de la salle de bain pour débloquer la porte. Mais ladite porte était déjà débloquée et Hermione attendait, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, devant la salle d'eau.

« Tu étais où ?

\- Avec mes copains.

\- Tu n'étais pas puni ?

\- Tu dois te détendre, répliqua Draco faisant hausser un sourcil à la brune.

\- Me détendre ? »

Pour seul réponse, Draco imita le geste fait quelques minutes plus tôt par Calvin et Hermione vira au rouge écrevisse. Il ne vit rien venir, mais la baffe qu'il se prit le fit s'arrêter net dans son geste. Le regard furieux, les poings serrés, Draco retourna dans sa chambre en claquant la porte une nouvelle fois.

« Je te déteste ! hurla-t-il. »

Plus tard dans la nuit alors que le cottage était plongé dans le noir, Draco sortit de sa chambre pour récupérer de quoi grignoter, aller aux toilettes et surtout prendre l'ordinateur portable d'Hermione qui trônait dans le salon. Assit au pied de son lit, le blond lança sa recherche internet sur le signe bizarre qu'il lui avait valu une baffe et rougit d'un seul coup lorsqu'il comprit enfin ce qu'il voulait dire…

« Mais c'est quoi ça… souffla-t-il en cliquant sur plusieurs liens bizarre. »

Des images, des vidéos, pleins de choses arrivèrent sur l'écran. Ses joues devinrent plus rouge encore et son corps réagit de lui-même le rendant très inconfortable. Hermione ne lui avait jamais parlé de ça avant et sa toute nouvelle trouvaille lui fit comprendre certaines choses concernant les relations entre les hommes et les femmes. Sa jalousie envers Harry prit des proportions différentes en l'imaginant avec la brune, et les paroles de Calvin résonnèrent dans sa tête. Les gens pensaient qu'il était avec elle ? Mais pourquoi ? Draco se leva et se mit devant le miroir de sa chambre pour s'observer. Il n'avait rien de particulier. Il retira un à un ses vêtements et se regarda de nouveau. À part ses étoiles dans son dos… Son regard se porta vers l'écran et il resta bloqué sur les images qui défilaient… Il avait le corps d'un homme adulte. Il n'avait jamais fait attention avant ça, les autres le considérant comme l'enfant qu'il était mais son corps… Il ne comprenait pas. Il devait comprendre. Cette réalisation le fit tomber à genoux tant la douleur dans son dos fut forte, haletant, il regarda son dos et la nouvelle étoile qui y brillait. Quatorze.

Allongé sur son lit, Draco regardait le plafond sans plus savoir quoi penser. Entre sa dispute avec Hermione, sa découverte des pratiques des adultes et son propre corps, il était totalement perdu. Sa porte s'ouvrit alors qu'il avait fermé à clés et Blaise Zabini entra, refermant derrière lui.

« Hermione m'a expliqué.

\- Je ne savais pas.

\- Et maintenant tu sais ? demanda le noir. »

Draco pointa l'ordinateur du doigt pour seule réponse et Blaise grimaça face à l'objet.

« Je ne suis pas fan. Les trucs moldus…

\- Pourquoi je suis comme ça ?

\- Pardon ?

\- J'ai regardé sur internet hier soir, j'ai le corps d'un homme adulte Blaise ! Pas d'un adolescent de quatorze ans.

\- Attends… Quatorze ? Tu nous as caché trois étoiles ?

\- Je vois pas en quoi c'est important, marmonna le blond.

\- C'est très important Dray' ! s'écria Blaise sans remarquer l'utilisation du surnom de son ancien meilleur ami. Écoutes, on ne vérifie pas ton état de santé toutes les semaines pour le plaisir d'accord ?

\- Alors pourquoi ? »

Blaise soupira et s'assit sur le lit près de lui. Il prit un instant avant de sortir un morceau de bois de sa veste en cuir et le fit tourner dans sa main.

« Tu vois, ça, c'est une baguette. Tu as lu les Contes de Beedle le Barde ?

\- Oui.

\- Et bien, je suis aussi un sorcier. Tout comme Pansy, Harry, Ron, Luna et Ginny. Tout comme Théo… tu te souviens de Théo ? Peu importe. Tout comme Théo et tout comme Hermione. Tout comme toi aussi.

\- Je suis un quoi ?

\- Tu es un sorcier Draco. »

Draco fixa l'homme en face de lui sans rien dire puis regarda ses mains. Il n'avait jamais fait de magie. Jamais. Hermione non plus d'ailleurs alors pourquoi disait-il ça ?

« Il y a quelques mois, un homme t'a attaqué chez toi. Tu as bu une potion et reçu un sort qui, une fois mélangé, rendent leur victime amnésique, incapable d'utiliser la magie et surtout, le remette à l'état de bébé.

\- Alors… Je n'ai pas vraiment quatorze ans ?

\- Tu en as vingt-trois.

\- Vingt-trois ? s'écria Draco. Tant que ça ?

\- Hey ! C'est pas si vieux ! s'outra le noir. J'ai cet âge, on a tous cet âge et on est pas vieux.

\- Si.

\- La ferme. Gamin. »

Draco esquissa un sourire face à la réplique de Blaise. Même si c'était encore confus, il comprenait au moins certaines choses et en premier lieu pourquoi il avait ce physique, pourquoi Calvin et Florent avaient pensé qu'il était avec Hermione et surtout, pourquoi Hermione le cachait de la sorte. Elle le protégeait.

« Je dois aller m'excuser n'est-ce pas ?

\- Ça serait mieux en effet, fit Blaise en se levant. Et maintenant de préférence. »

Draco hocha la tête et se leva à sa suite, le suivant jusqu'au salon où ils trouvèrent Hermione en train de lire un roman policier. La brune releva la tête en entendant des pas dans les escaliers et esquissa un léger sourire vers eux. Blaise leva un pouce vers elle puis s'assit devant la télévision qu'il alluma alors que Draco se postait devant Hermione, gêné.

« Je m'excuse.

\- Ah oui ?

\- J'ai dit et fait des choses que je regrette.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Pardon, soupira Draco en baissant la tête.

\- Tu es pardonné. À une condition.

\- Laquelle ? s'étonna le blond.

\- Tu ne recommence plus jamais. »

Draco hocha vivement la tête alors qu'Hermione souriait de plus belle. Elle se leva pour le prendre dans ses bras et Draco lui rendit son étreinte avec bonheur, bien content de retrouver la jeune femme. Lorsqu'il referma les bras autour d'elle, il se rappela soudainement les images qu'il avait vu sur l'écran de l'ordinateur la veille. Il rougit soudainement en sentant le corps d'Hermione contre lui et particulièrement sa poitrine… Mince alors… Elle avait des seins !


	11. Chapter 11

**NDA : la fiction devient rating M à partir d'ici. Le contenu sera explicite, je suis responsable de ce que j'écris, vous êtes responsable de ce que vous lisez. Bonne lecture :)  
**

* * *

 **Chapitre 11 : Quinze**

Draco n'était plus aller voir Calvin et Florent. Cependant il n'avait pas pour autant oublié certaines de leurs paroles et il avait beaucoup de mal à ne pas regarder Hermione dès qu'elle entrait dans son champs de vision. Et dès qu'il la regardait, son corps réagissait, il était mal à l'aise et partait loin. Il sentait que son attitude faisait de la peine à la brune qui tentait de lui parler mais dès qu'elle s'approchait, son regard se baissait sur sa poitrine et il perdait tout ses moyens.

Il avait d'abord pensé qu'une douche lui ferait du bien et ça avait marché, dans un premier temps. L'eau froide calmait ses pensées pleines de luxures et calmait la chaleur de son corps. Ça ne fit rapidement plus effet.

Ce jour-là, Hermione lui avait dit qu'elle devait se rendre au Ministère de la Magie, dont elle lui avait parlé longuement ainsi que du monde des sorciers, car elle avait un rendez-vous important. Il avait acquiescé, pas spécialement intéressé par les dire de la jeune femme jusqu'à ce qu'elle ressorte de sa chambre en tailleur, sa jupe rouge épousant les formes de son bassin et de ses fesses à lui en décrocher la mâchoire. Il avait failli s'étouffer avec son jus d'orange lorsqu'elle était passée devant lui en attachant ses cheveux d'une pince, il s'était mordu la langue lorsqu'elle était repassée devant lui en talons en cherchant son sac à main, il avait du partir en prétextant devoir aller aux toilettes lorsqu'elle était prête à partir et qu'elle allait donc faire ce qu'elle faisait toujours lorsqu'elle le laissait seul : lui embrasser la joue.

La première fois il lui avait dit qu'il n'aimait pas ça. Puis qu'il était trop grand. Puis qu'elle avait les lèvres collantes à cause de son rouge à lèvres… Mais en réalité, il adorait quand elle l'embrassait. C'était toujours chaud, et doux, comme une caresse réconfortante. Il adorait.

Il avait donc fuit alors qu'elle partait pour le Ministère et Draco s'était enfermé dans la salle de bain, se déshabillant prestement pour faire face à son érection proéminente qui lui faisait perdre la tête. Il entra dans la cabine de douche et mit le jet au maximum à la température la plus froide. Mais ça ne marcha pas. Il avait encore en tête les jambes interminable de la brune, sa poitrine enfermée dans son chemisier blanc… Draco secoua la tête et regarda son membre sans savoir quoi faire.

Il fallait que ça s'en aille, il fallait qu'il le cache, il fallait… Il toucha le bout de son érection et sursauta agréablement au contact de sa propre main. Wow. Curieux et surtout encore plus excité, le blond posa sa paume entière sur son membre et commença à se caresser, c'était la première fois, il ne savait pas trop comment faire mais sa main sur cet endroit si sensible lui faisait du bien. Il repensa alors au geste infâme de Calvin et referma ses doigts autour de son érection, commençant un timide va et vient autour de son gonflement jusqu'à voir des étoiles. Jamais il n'avait ressenti quelque chose d'aussi bon.

Cette première expérience fut suivit d'une multitude d'autres, à chaque fois qu'il trouvait Hermione un peu trop sexy, mot apprit sur internet, mais aussi dès qu'il prenait une douche.

Puis vint le jour où Ron arriva en panique au cottage avec un livre sur l'astronomie dans les mains. Il jeta le livre ouvert devant Hermione qui sursauta et pointa du doigt Draco qui ne savait pas trop ce qu'il se passait.

« Quatorze.

\- Tu peux être plus explicite Ronald ? demanda la brune.

\- La constellation du Dragon n'a que quatorze étoiles, Hermione, et il les a déjà toutes ! »

La jeune femme se tourna vers Draco, interdite. Elle semblait réfléchir à cent à l'heure, Ron le fixait la respiration saccadée par sa course et Draco les observait tour à tour sans savoir quoi faire.

« Montre-moi ton dos.

\- Hein ?

\- Draco, ton dos, s'il te plaît. »

Le jeune homme prit une grande bouffée d'air et se retourna, retirant son t-shirt pour se montrer aux deux adultes derrières lui. Il sursauta lorsqu'il sentit les mains d'Hermione sur sa peau et sentit son pantalon se faire plus petit lorsque la main de la brune glissa d'étoile en étoile.

« Tu as vu ? souffla-t-elle.

\- C'est comme si elle grossissait…

\- Les géantes. Ce sont elles qui vont faire la différence.

\- Tu crois qu'elles vont grossir jusqu'à quand ?

\- J'en sais rien Ron… Il faudrait appeler Théodore.

\- Je préviens Harry, qu'il le ramène. »

Draco se crispa au nom d'Harry et remit rapidement son t-shirt pour faire face à Hermione qui lui fit un sourire tendre.

« Ça va aller, Nott aura sûrement une explication.

\- Ok… Je vais dans ma chambre en attendant. »

Draco n'attendit pas une seconde de plus et disparut dans les escaliers pour s'enfermer dans sa chambre, attrapant l'ordinateur d'Hermione au passage. Sa première recherche, pour se donner bonne conscience, fut sur la constellation du Dragon. Mais les scientifiques moldus n'avaient pas les connaissances nécessaire pour répondre à ses questions, alors il dévia rapidement vers ce qui l'intéressait réellement… Les vidéos qu'il avait rapidement vu la dernière fois.

Drago retira son t-shirt et son pantalon, restant uniquement boxer pour se glisser sous sa couverture. L'ordinateur sur les genoux, le blond cliqua sur la première vidéo qu'il trouva et regarda la baby-sitter se faire prendre par le père de famille en train de se masturber. Le tout s'enchaîna très vite, l'homme attrapa les hanches de la blonde aux allures de bimbo et commença de délicieux va et vient dans son antre jusqu'à la faire hurler de plaisir, aussi feint soit-il. Celui de Draco ne l'était pas.

Sa main autour de son érection, il serrait ses doigts en bougeant lentement de bas en haut sur son membre qui semblait plus dur et plus gros que jamais. Il repensait aux doigts d'Hermione dans son dos, à son souffle dans son cou… Le souffle court, les joues rouge, il ouvrit les yeux pour fixer l'écran lorsque l'homme de la vidéo enfoui son pénis dans la bouche de la jeune femme et Draco perdit pied. Ses muscles se tendirent jusqu'à se crisper entièrement, ses doigts autour de son membre serrèrent encore plus, sa main se crispa sur le rebord de son lit et son sexe laissa échapper plusieurs jets blancs qui s'écrasèrent contre son torse dans un bruit humide.

Allongé dans son lit, Draco reprenait sa respiration avec un sourire idiot aux lèvres. Son sourire disparu pour laisser place à la panique lorsqu'il entendit des bruits de pas dans l'escalier. Mince, cet idiot d'Harry devait venir, il l'avait presque oublié. On toqua à sa porte au moment où il refermait sa braguette.

« Oui, cinq secondes, j'arrive. »

Draco attrapa un t-shirt sale, essuya son torse avec et remit son t-shirt avant de jeter dans un coin celui qui se trouvait souillé. Il ouvrit la porte essoufflé, faisant face à Harry qui haussa un sourcil en le regardant de haut en bas.

« Hermione discute avec Théo.

\- Ok, souffla Draco.

\- Tu faisais quoi ? Du sport ?

\- Euh… Ouais.

\- Hum. On va dire que je te crois.

\- Je faisais du sport ! tenta de se défendre le blond.

\- L'ordinateur est toujours allumé, Draco, fit Harry avec un sourire en coin. »

Le blond rougit soudainement et se tourna vers l'ordinateur dont l'écran était figé sur le visage de la jeune femme avec le sexe de l'homme dans la bouche. Aïe.

« Je… C'est pas ce que tu crois.

\- Ah mais je ne crois rien.

\- Le dis pas à Hermione, paniqua Draco.

\- Pourquoi je le dirais à Hermione ? demanda Harry curieux.

\- Parce que vous êtes ensemble… marmonna le blond.

\- On est… Hein ? Mais non, c'est ma meilleure amie !

\- Vous…

\- Si tu veux tout savoir, j'ai quelqu'un d'autre en tête en ce moment et ce n'est pas Hermione, fit Harry avec un léger sourire. Par contre, fais ça la nuit. Sinon, tu vas finir par te faire griller.

\- Attends… Tu ne m'engueules pas ?

\- C'est pas interdit tu sais ? Au contraire, faut apprendre à connaître son corps avant de l'offrir à quelqu'un d'autre.

\- Alors… Toi aussi ?

\- Tout le monde, rigola Harry. Quoi ? Tu croyais être le seul au monde à te toucher ?

\- Bah… J'en sais rien, vous m'avez parlé de pleins de choses mais pas de ça… rougit Draco.

\- Parce qu'on a pas pensé une seconde que t'allait revivre ton adolescence sous toutes ses formes, expliqua Harry.

\- Alors… c'est normal ?

\- Normal, humain, tout à fait naturel.

\- Et c'est normal de faire ça en pensant à quelqu'un en particulier ? rougit Draco.

\- Hermione, hein ?

\- Comment tu sais ? s'étonna le blond.

\- Premièrement, tu es beaucoup trop possessif envers elle, deuxièmement, parce que c'est la seule femme que tu vois tous les jours, troisièmement, parce que Ron t'a vu déguerpir et la bosse de ton pantalon n'avait rien de discrète.

\- Elle l'a vu ? s'écria Draco paniqué.

\- Non. Trop occupée par cette histoire d'étoiles, qui d'ailleurs n'est pas grave d'après Théo. Cependant, pour en revenir à notre sujet, oui, c'est normal. Un peu bizarre parce que je pensais que tu la voyais comme une espèce de maman mais quand on connait Œdipe… fit Harry pensif.

\- C'est pas ma mère ! s'écria Harry. Blaise m'a parlé de ma mère. Hermione c'est plus… une baby-sitter.

\- Mmh. C'est pour ça que tu as prit une vidéo sur une baby-sitter ? se moqua le brun.

\- Hein ? Non ! C'était juste… la première ! paniqua le blond en fermant rapidement l'onglet internet.

\- Je juge pas, j'ai fantasmé sur Ginny en écolière pendant des années, ricana Harry.

\- Je m'en fiche de tes fantasmes, râla le blond.

\- Bon allez, on doit descendre, se reprit Harry. Et contrôle tes pensées. C'est naturel mais il ne faut pas que ça te contrôle, expliqua le brun. On est d'accord ?

\- Je contrôle.

\- Bien. »

Draco suivit Harry jusqu'au salon et ils s'assirent tous les deux sur le canapé, de part et d'autre d'Hermione qui sourit aux deux garçons, ravit qu'ils reviennent sans hurler.

« Les géantes de la constellation vont grossir jusqu'à tes dix-huit ans, expliqua Théo une fois qu'ils furent installer. Je ne sais pas si ça sera plus douloureux, tu as ressenti quoi pour tes quinze ans ?

\- Je… euh… rougit Draco. De la chaleur.

\- De la chaleur ?

\- De la chaleur.

\- Intéressant, nota le scientifique dans son carnet. Rien d'autre ?

\- Pas dans mon souvenir, fit le blond en haussant les épaules.

\- Tenez-moi au courant. »

Hermione hocha la tête et se leva pour raccompagner Théo jusqu'à la porte. Draco suivit ses gestes du regard, mais surtout le mouvement de ses hanches lorsqu'elle marchait. Un léger rire fit sursauter le blond qui se tourna vers Harry et se renferma en voyant que le brun se moquait ouvertement de lui. Mais sa prise de conscience lui avait empêché d'avoir un deuxième gros soucis en une seule journée et Draco sourit en voyant qu'il pouvait reprendre le contrôle de son corps et de son esprit. Il gagnait cette manche contre ses hormones.

« Théo ! fit-il soudainement.

\- Oui ?

\- Cette chaleur-là ! s'écria Draco en se levant, relevant son t-shirt en même temps pour montrer son dos brillant comme un ciel étoilé alors qu'une deuxième géante grossissait à vu d'œil.

\- La douleur ? demanda le scientifique.

\- Au… aucune, bredouilla le blond les joues rouge. »

Théodore marmonna des « intéressants », et des « fascinants » en observant son dos alors que Draco se concentrait sur une seule et même chose : le regard d'Hermione sur lui.


	12. Chapter 12

**NDA : excusez-moi, je me suis trompé lors de la publication (et j'ai rien vu jusqu'à aujourd'hui)... voici le chapitre 12 !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 12 : Moucheron voleur de cookies**

Seize ans. Draco avait seize ans et voyait ça comme un premier pas dans la vie adulte, un premier pas vers une liberté nouvelle et un développement personnel qui lui donnait l'impression que sa maturité avait augmenté en même temps que la taille des étoiles dans son dos. La réalité était tout autre. Draco, comme tous les adolescents de seize ans, se voyait déjà comme un adulte responsable qui pouvait prendre ses décisions seul, parler politique en ayant un avis avisé et surtout, pouvait draguer ses compères sans problèmes. Sauf qu'il y en avaient, des problèmes.

Le premier, et pas des moindres, était qu'il ne savait pas ou du moins plus draguer une fille ou même un garçon. Draco avait fait de longues cessions d'essaies devant le miroir de la salle de bain, se trouvant toujours plus ridicule à chaque fois. Il avait finit par se rendre à l'évidence qu'il avait besoin d'un coup de main. Sa quête du savoir avait donc commencé un beau matin, à l'aube, alors qu'Hermione dormait encore. L'ordinateur en face de lui, une tasse de café à la main, alors qu'il n'aimait pas ça, pour se « réveiller », Draco passait de sites internets en sites internets, lisant conseils, blogs, forums, magazines, et autres conneries du genre pour comprendre comment on draguait, en cinq, dix ou même quinze étapes, il s'en foutait, il voulait juste savoir comment on faisait.

Le second problème était l'âge d'Hermione. Elle était de huit ans son aînée, et même si réellement il avait le même âge qu'elle, dans sa tête s'était tout autre chose et il savait que dans la tête de la brune s'était plus ou moins la même chose. Il l'avait entendu parler avec Ron Weasley à ce sujet, à son sujet.  
Hermione avait confié à Ron qu'elle s'inquiétait de devoir gérer un adolescent, qu'un enfant s'était quelque chose mais les adolescents ne l'avaient jamais aimé, pas même lorsqu'elle en était une elle-même. Hermione n'était pas « cool » et elle avait peur que Draco ne devienne un petit con maintenant qu'il connaissait toute l'histoire et qu'il ne la voyait plus comme une espèce de nourrice.

« Draco t'adore, avait dit Ron amusé. Il ne va pas changé du jour au lendemain uniquement parce qu'il sait qu'il est un sorcier. Tu t'inquiètes pour rien. »

Il était vrai qu'elle s'inquiétait pour rien. Jamais il ne serrait volontairement méchant avec elle, il l'aimait trop pour ça.

Draco était donc décidé à draguer Hermione et à faire d'elle son premier amour de manière officielle. Cependant, un léger doute persistait dans son esprit… La jeune femme l'avait tout de même vu dans le plus simple appareil lorsqu'il venait de renaître et elle s'était occupée de lui, l'avait changé, l'avait nourrit, l'avait bercé… Toutes ses choses revenaient dans son esprit dès qu'il tentait d'entreprendre quelque chose avec Hermione, le faisant bafouiller jusqu'à rougir de honte, puis, dans un élan de lâcheté, il prenait la fuite et allait s'enfermer dans sa chambre jusqu'à avoir le courage de faire une nouvelle tentative.

Quatre fois. Il avait essayé quatre fois.

La première fois ils regardaient un film moldu sur la télévision et alors qu'Hermione était plongée dans l'intrigue, il avait nonchalamment, du moins il l'imaginait, posé son bras sur le dossier du canapé puis sur les épaules de la brune qui avait sursauté au contact le faisant sursauter en retour. Son bras reprit sa place dans la seconde et il s'excusa en bafouillant et rougissant comme un enfant prit en faute.

La seconde était pour le moins aussi gênante. Draco avait fixé Hermione faire la cuisine jusqu'à avoir assez de courage pour se lever et se poster derrière elle. Dans les films, le garçon posait une main sur la hanche de la fille et lorsqu'elle se retournait, il l'embrassait et elle l'embrassait en retour. Dans la vraie vie, Hermione avait cru que son effleurement était un moucheron qu'elle tapa, puis voyant que c'était la main de Draco, elle tapa plus fort.

« Ne vole pas les cookies ! Tu vas en avoir, attends qu'il refroidisse. Zou, sors de cette cuisine ! »

Un moucheron voleur de cookie.

La troisième fois avait fait mourir de rire Blaise et Harry. Il était entré dans le salon, torse nu, et avait commencé à faire du sport en faisant attention de bien se mettre en valeur. Sauf qu'il ne faisait jamais de sport, du moins pas dans cette vie là, et rapidement, au bout de la cinquième pompe, il était devenu tout rouge et essoufflé. Hermione avait du lui dire d'arrêter avant qu'il ne fasse une syncope, sans même le regarder, plongée dans son bouquin. Blaise s'en était étouffé avec son muffin, Harry avait tenté de cacher son rire dans l'épaule de la brune, ne recevant qu'un regard noir de la part de Draco qui, malgré le fait qu'il savait qu'Harry n'aimait pas Hermione de cette façon, n'appréciait pas cette proximité.

La quatrième fois, dernière en date, lui avait valu un bandage à la main et un bleu au visage. Draco avait vu dans un énième film que pour un dîner romantique, ou n'importe quoi de romantique, il fallait une bonne bouteille de vin. Il était donc aller acheté ça avec l'argent du pain au supermarché et avait préparé une jolie table pour la brune dans le salon. Le tire-bouchon en main, il s'était coupé en retirant le papier autour du bouchon et s'était donné un coup en débouchant la bouteille. Le liquide rouge s'était répandu partout sur lui et sur le tapis pile au moment ou Hermione rentrait. Elle avait été en colère et lui puni pour avoir voulu consommer de l'alcool malgré ses seize ans, pour avoir tâché le tapis de la mère de Luna, son t-shirt et pour avoir utilisé l'argent du pain pour une bouteille de mauvais vin bon marché.

Allongé sur son lit, fixant son plafond, Draco imaginait un nouveau plan, qui lui, marcherait. La porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit sur Ronald qui entra et s'assit près de lui, un sourire amusé aux lèvres.

« Il paraît que tu as baptisé le tapis de vinasse ?

\- C'est pas drôle.

\- Si, ricana le roux. Depuis quand tu bois du vin ? Même avant toute cette histoire tu n'en buvait pas, Pansy est catégorique.

\- Je voulais… Lui faire plaisir.

\- Hermione ?

\- Qui d'autre ? On est que deux dans cette maison, marmonna le blond.

\- Si tu veux lui faire plaisir, achète-lui un bon bouquin, ou du chocolat, ou encore un chat, mais le vin n'a jamais été l'un de ses péchés-mignons. »

Draco se releva pour lui faire face et acquiesça, prenant des notes mental.

« Je peux savoir pourquoi cette envie soudaine de lui faire plaisir comme ça ?

\- Je… pour rien, rougit Draco.

\- Vraiment ? se moqua Ron.

\- Je veux juste… La remercier ?

\- Je te crois pas.

\- Personne me croit jamais de toute façon, grommela le blond en croisant les bras.

\- Tu sais qu'elle a, genre, vingt-trois ans et toi juste seize, hein ?

\- Je sais. Mais réellement j'ai le même âge qu'elle ! C'est différent !

\- Mais dans sa tête, c'est impossible. C'est comme si elle profitait de toi alors que tu es drogué, expliqua Ron. Tant que tu n'es pas redescendu, tu n'auras aucunes chances.

\- C'est naze…

\- C'est Hermione.

\- Hé ! Elle est pas naze ! s'écria Draco. »

Ron éclata de rire et se leva.

« T'es presque mignon quand tu prends sa défense comme ça. »

Draco se renferma encore un peu sur lui-même.

« Faut que je grandisse encore, souffla-t-il après réflexion.

\- Ça prendra le temps que ça prendra Draco, ne presse pas les choses.

\- Et si elle ne voulait pas ? fit le blond paniqué. Même une fois adulte, si elle ne voulait pas parce qu'elle s'est occupé de moi quand j'étais bébé ?

\- Ah. En fait, c'était pas pareil que pour un bébé normal. Les nouveaux nés, les vrais, ne contrôlent pas leurs corps. Toi, tu avais le corps d'un adulte. Alors effectivement tu avais tout oublié mais ton corps, lui, n'avait pas oublié. La seule fois qu'il a fallu réellement te changé c'était parce qu'on a pas réagit assez vite, qu'on ne savait pas faire. Le plus gênant je pense c'était quand il a fallu te nourrir les premières fois et que tu ne voulais pas. Ou quand…

\- Ça va ! s'écria Draco rouge de honte.

\- Oui, évidemment que ça va, continua Ron en haussant les épaules. C'était comme s'occupé d'un pote bourré, ou drogué pour en revenir à notre conversation. Rien de vraiment affreusement gênant. C'est pas comme si elle t'avait nettoyé les fesses avec des bouts de tissus humides et senteur fleur qu'utilisent les moldus.

\- Des lingettes… marmonna Draco.

\- Ouais, des lingettes. Super pratique ces machins…

\- Alors… reprit le blond après quelques secondes. Tu penses que j'ai mes chances ?

\- Oui. Enfin, quand tu auras retrouvé ton âge et ta mémoire.

\- Pourquoi pas avant ?

\- T'as rien écouté quand j'ai dit qu'elle aurait l'impression d'abuser de toi ?

\- Si, mais si je suis consentant ? Je suis un adulte et…

\- Un presque adulte.

\- Je vois pas où est la différence.

\- Tout est dans le « presque » Draco. Sois patient. Et quand tu seras de nouveau toi-même, tu y repenseras en ayant toutes les cartes en main. Et vu notre passif, marmonna Ron. Les cartes vont rapidement te hurler un « non » tonitruant.

\- J'ai rien comprit.

\- Aucune importance, fit le roux en posant une main sur l'épaule du garçon. Sois juste patient. Tout vient à point à qui sait attendre. »

Draco soupira, regardant Ron partir de sa chambre en chantonnant une chanson qu'il semblait reconnaître, mais impossible de mettre le doigt dessus. Il était frustré. Il ne voulait pas attendre. Il voulait Hermione maintenant.

Cette nuit-là, alors qu'il mettait son ultime plan en place dans sa tête, Draco ressenti une vive chaleur qui le fit soupirer de plaisir. Dix-sept. Il sourit. Il s'approchait de plus en plus du moment fatidique.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapitre 13 : Faux happy end**

Draco avait passé la journée en dehors du cottage, profitant de quelques rayons du soleil pour se balader dans la ville, ses écouteurs enfoncés dans ses oreilles et un bouquin saisissant qu'Hermione lui avait vivement conseillé. Il s'était installé dans un parc et avait dévoré l'ouvrage en un après-midi, rentrant au couché du soleil après une dernière balade revigorante.

Le blond passait beaucoup de temps dans les rues de la ville ces derniers temps, se disant qu'avec sa prochaine évolution, il rentrerait sûrement chez lui et il ne reverrait plus cet endroit qui l'avait accueilli pendant sa mésaventure. Il profitait alors de ces derniers instants en tant que Draco et non en tant que Draco Lucius Malfoy, marchant dans les rues avec de la musique moldu dans les oreilles et une insouciance qu'il savait menacée d'extinction.

Pendant ces nombreuses sorties, Draco avait remarqué et apprit beaucoup de choses sur lui-même. Il avait aussi comprit beaucoup de choses. Par exemple, lorsqu'il souriait à une passante, elle se mettait soudainement à rougir et baissait les yeux vers ses chaussures. Lorsqu'il commandait un verre de Coca-Cola au café en parlant d'une voix grave, la serveuse lui faisait toujours un sourire rayonnant et lui passait le reste du temps à l'observer derrière le comptoir, et lorsqu'il lisait avec attention et concentration un livre, les femmes et parfois quelques hommes, passaient près de lui sans le lâcher des yeux, certaines s'installaient aux tables en face de lui pour mieux l'observer à la dérobé.

Draco plaisait. Draco aimait plaire. Il jouait de ce physique qui était le sien et apprenait doucement à flirter avec ces inconnus qui ne l'angoissaient pas comme Hermione pouvait le faire. Leurs rejets ne voulaient rien dire pour lui, celui de la brune lui briserait le cœur.

« Draco ? fit la voix d'Hermione alors qu'il entrait dans le cottage. C'est toi ?

\- Oui. J'ai prit du pain. »

Le blond posa sa veste et son livre puis prit la direction de la cuisine où la jeune femme tentait de faire un repas mangeable. Il posa le pain sur la table et vint embrasser la joue d'Hermione doucement pour lui dire bonjour, repartant tout aussi vite mais avec un sourire ravit lorsqu'il l'entendit lâcher sa pâte à tarte sur le sol.

« Merde, jura Hermione en récupérant sa bêtise. Bon, pizza ça te va ?

\- Tout me va, surtout s'il y a du fromage dessus !

\- Ça sera pizza dans ce cas, soupira-t-elle. Tu commandes pendant que je nettoie s'il te plait ? »

Draco attrapa le téléphone et composa le numéro qu'il connaissait maintenant par cœur.

« Salut Daryl, dit-il. Trois pizzas, une aux fromages, une avec des légumes et une avec pleins de chorizo s'il te plaît.

\- Dans dix minutes, Draco. À plus.

\- À plus. »

Le blond raccrocha et rejoint Hermione dans la cuisine, la regardant nettoyer le sol avec son éponge moldu qui s'imbibait de crème fraîche dès qu'elle la posait sur la tâche. Il sourit amusé et s'accroupie à ses côtés pour l'aider, lui prenant l'objet des mains pour prendre le relai.

« Les pizzas arrivent dans dix minutes, dit-il.

\- Je suis une vraie catastrophe en cuisine, soupira Hermione.

\- C'est pas vrai, tu m'as déjà fait des plats vraiment bons. »

La brune ne répondit pas, pas vraiment convaincue par ses dires et le regarda éponger sa bêtise jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y ait plus rien au sol. Ses mains étaient encore pleines de crème et elle sursauta lorsque Draco les attrapa avec une serviette pour les nettoyer avec douceur et attention. Lorsqu'il releva les yeux vers elle, Draco pu voir le trouble dans le regard d'Hermione qui rougit en le fixant alors qu'il lui faisait se petit sourire en coin qui faisait tant d'effet sur les filles de la ville.

« Granger ! hurla une voix dans l'entrée les faisant redescendre sur terre.

\- Oui ? Oui j'arrive, paniqua Hermione en se levant d'un bon. J'arrive.

\- J'avais comprit la première fois, fit Pansy en retirant son manteau. Tu faisais quoi ?

\- La cuisine. C'est loupé, Draco a commandé des pizzas, expliqua la brune.

\- Parfait, j'ai super faim.

\- Tu restes ? demanda Draco en arrivant à son tour.

\- Je dois parler avec Granger, expliqua Pansy en venant embrasser le blond sur la joue. Par Morgane, Draco, s'il te plaît, rase-toi ! Tu piques !

\- J'aime bien.

\- C'est bizarre.

\- Ça lui va bien, reprit Hermione.

\- Tu vois, ça me va bien, sourit Draco. Merci ! »

Pour la remercier, le blond posa tendrement ses lèvres sur sa joue et trottina jusqu'à la porte lorsqu'il entendit le livreur de pizza sonner. Il prit la nourriture et alla préparer une table dans la cuisine, écoutant d'une oreille attentive la conversation des deux femmes qui tentaient sûrement d'être discrète au vu de leurs chuchotements.

« C'était quoi ça ?

\- J'en sais rien d'accord ? Depuis quelques jours il est comme ça, très tactile et très sûr de lui. Il est d'un calme olympien et vient vers moi avec sa carrure de joueur de Quidditch pour m'embrasser sans aucune gêne !

\- Tu paniques Granger, remarqua Pansy.

\- Évidemment que je panique ! Tu as vu ça ? Autant ces tentatives de dragues à deux mornilles, je pouvais gérer, autant ça, ce flirte constant et ces regards brulants… Merlin c'est impossible ! On parle de Draco Malfoy quand même !

\- Attends, attends… Tu craques pour lui ?

\- J'ai pas dit ça.

\- Tu viens de l'avouer à demi-mots ! s'écria Pansy.

\- Ne crie pas ! Et c'est faux. Enfin, il a toujours été beau d'accord, et…

\- Je savais que vous flirtiez quand vous étiez l'un contre l'autre au Magenmagot ! Je le savais ! Blaise voulait faire avouer Draco, mais cet tête d'hippogriffe était dans un déni encore plus prononcé que le tien.

\- On ne flirtait pas.

\- Si. Mais vas-y continu ton explication, je t'écoute.

\- Il me drague Pansy. Il me drague mais il est encore sous potion et son amnésie est toujours présente et j'ai de plus en plus de mal à ne pas réagir parce que…

\- Parce qu'il ne réagit plus comme un enfant mais comme un homme, compléta l'ancienne Serpentard.

\- Je suis un monstre, pleurnicha Hermione.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Il a dix-sept ans enfin !

\- Non. Il en a vingt-trois. Bon écoutes, dans le pire des cas, il te drague pendant encore deux ou trois semaines. À la vitesse où il grandit, avec ce laps de temps, il aura atteint ses dix-huit ans et il aura retrouvé sa mémoire et son âge réel. Là, à ce moment précis, vous pourrez vous envoyer en l'air autant que vous le voudrez.

\- Mais ça va pas !

\- Et il n'y aura plus de mauvaise conscience ni de potion ni rien du tout. Fin de l'histoire, happy end.

\- C'est n'importe quoi, soupira Hermione.

\- Oui, le happy end est faux. Draco est toujours fiancé à Astoria, reprit Pansy. Mais bon, c'est juste un détail.

\- Qui a son importance, siffla Hermione.

\- Ça dépend pour qui. J'ai faim, il fait quoi avec les pizzas ? Draco ? »

Le blond sursauta en se rendant compte qu'il ne bougeait plus depuis le début de la conversation des filles et sortit de la cuisine avec le sourire.

« C'est prêt.

\- Parfait. »

Les deux femmes le rejoignirent et ils mangèrent tranquillement en discutant de choses et d'autres du Monde Sorcier pour que les deux exclus soient tenus au courant de ce qu'il se passe chez eux. Draco fut alors invité à quitter le salon lorsque Pansy décida qu'il était temps pour elle de parler de ses problèmes à Hermione qui sortit une bouteille de vin pour se mettre dans l'ambiance « soirée confession ». Le blond monta alors dans sa chambre et sourit en se laissant tomber sur son lit. Alors comme ça son petit manège fonctionnait sur Hermione ? Bien. Parfait. S'il forçait encore un peu, elle craquerait, il en était sûr.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapitre 14 : Il était temps

Draco se réveilla d'un bond et regarda le réveil-matin aux chiffres rétro-éclairant qui se trouvait sur sa table de nuit. Deux heures du matin. Pourquoi diable était-il réveillé ? Le blond se remit bien confortablement dans son lit et tourna, encore et encore jusqu'à en avoir marre. Trois heures du matin. Il alluma la lumière de sa chambre et chercha un livre, une activité à faire, mais le dernier livre qu'il avait commencé s'était terminé sur un cliffhanger et Hermione n'ayant pas acheté la suite, il se retrouvait sans rien. Draco n'avait rien à faire, absolument aucune idée de comment passer son temps jusqu'à l'aube.

Soupirant d'agacement, le jeune homme se leva et sortit de sa chambre sur la pointe des pieds, espérant trouver un moyen d'occuper son temps. Il se demandait si la télévision pourrait réveiller Hermione, où sa console… Cependant, une idée plus vicieuse mais plus plaisante émergea dans son esprit.

Réveiller Hermione.

Il se souvenait qu'il allait la voir dans son lit quand il faisait des cauchemars quand il était plus jeune, du moins, mentalement. Le blond s'était fait à l'idée qu'il avait vingt-trois ans et non pas dix-sept, il s'était fait à l'idée que le changement était uniquement dans sa tête.

Draco s'arrêta devant la porte de la chambre de la brune et hésita un instant, se demandant ce qu'il pourrait bien dire pour sa défense quand elle se réveillerait pour lui demander ce qu'il faisait là. Un nouveau cauchemar ? La peur de retrouver sa mémoire ? De la perdre ? Oui, ça s'était bien. Il avait peur de la perdre.

C'est donc avec un sourire en coin digne de son ancienne maison à Poudlard qu'il entra doucement dans la chambre d'Hermione qui dormait profondément à en croire sa respiration apaisée. Le blond avança jusqu'au lit et s'assit sur le bord, remarquant qu'elle dormait sur seulement un petit côté de ce grand lit. Quel gâchis. Draco se glissa sous la couverture aux côtés d'Hermione et se figea, le regard braqué sur le plafond qui était invisible à ses yeux à cause de la pénombre. Du mouvement se fit à côté de lui et il arrêta net de respirer, se demandant pourquoi il avait eu cette idée et quelle mouche l'avait piqué pour qu'il mette son plan à exécution.

« Draco ? marmonna Hermione.

\- Euh, oui.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Il est quelle heure ?

\- Tôt. Je… J'ai fait un mauvais rêve. J'ai peur de retrouver ma mémoire et de te perdre, récita-t-il en espérant que ça passe.

\- Oh. Ne t'inquiètes pas, soupira Hermione en attrapant sa main. Tout va bien aller. »

Le jeune homme ne dit rien de plus mais apprécia ce contact, aussi innocent soit-il. Draco sourit lorsqu'il remarqua qu'elle se collait doucement à lui, posant son front contre son bras avant de s'endormir de nouveau. Inconsciemment, elle ne le voyait pas comme un enfant mais bien comme l'homme qu'il était, et il aimait ça.

Le blond se tourna légèrement vers elle et déposa une main sur sa hanche qu'il trouva dénudée, son t-shirt ayant remonté lorsqu'elle avait bougé. Le contact avec sa peau électrisa son corps qui réagit de lui-même, et Draco eu soudainement très envie de se coller entièrement à elle.

« Vraiment ? marmonna Hermione d'un ton qui sonnait comme las.

\- Vraiment quoi ?

\- Bouges ta main. »

Draco ne se fit pas prier et se mit à caresser la peau de la brune de la pulpe de ses doigts, lui arrachant quelques frissons par la même occasion.

« Draco, fit-elle en le repoussant.

\- J'ai bougé ma main, sourit-il.

\- Crétin.

\- Hermione ? souffla le blond en s'approchant.

\- Hum ?

\- Est-ce que je peux t'embrasser ? »

La question fut suivit d'un silence pesant, puis la brune sembla réaliser ce qu'il venait de lui demander puisqu'elle s'écarta vivement, comme brûler par ce contact qu'il maintenait entre eux.

« Je… Tu… Mais enfin ! Tu es…

\- Majeur, et complètement sûr de moi, continua Draco.

\- Tu n'es pas majeur ! Enfin pas tout à fait, tu es…

\- Je le suis, coupa le blond. S'il te plaît, demanda-t-il d'une voix plus douce, plus séduisante en glissant une main dans la nuque d'Hermione qui se tendit sous ses doigts.

\- Draco… tenta-t-elle à moitié sonnée.

\- S'il te plaît, souffla-t-il encore une fois. »

Il se rapprochait, il le sentait. Il entendait sa respiration s'accélérer et il pouvait sentir son cœur battre la chamade contre ses doigts. Il sentait son souffle saccadé sur son visage et la chaleur de son corps près du sien. Draco attendit quelques secondes de plus puis, il prit son silence pour accord. Qui ne dit mot consent, n'est-ce pas ?

Il savait de source sûr, Blaise, qu'à l'âge de dix-sept ans il était déjà très actif sexuellement à Poudlard. Il savait qu'à dix-sept ans les gens, les jeunes, n'étaient plus aussi innocent qu'on voulait bien le croire. Il savait aussi, il sentait, qu'après ça il passerait à l'étape supérieur, il retrouverait sa mémoire et redeviendrait lui-même.

Le blond déposa un baiser sur les lèvres chaudes d'Hermione, un tendre baiser qui lui fit voir mondes et merveilles avant que son cerveau ne veuille bien se reconnecter. Il se vit assit en tailleur dans l'univers sombre, un univers empli d'étoiles et de planètes, seules sources de lumières qui éclairaient son visage. Draco se fit face et s'observa. Il semblait dormir. Le blond qui était lui et qui se trouvait devant lui ouvrit les yeux soudainement et soupira.

 _« Il était temps. »_

Lorsqu'il ouvrit de nouveau les yeux, Hermione était face à lui, presque au-dessus de lui, la lumière était allumée et la mine inquiète sur le visage de la brune lui fit presque plaisir.

« Draco ? Tu vas bien ? Tu… Enfin, tu t'es évanouis, expliqua la jeune femme.

\- Je vais bien.

\- Tu es sûr ?

\- Oui.

\- Mais…

\- Granger ! coupa le blond. Je vais bien.

\- Tu… Attends. Granger ? s'étonna Hermione.

\- Surprise, sourit le blond en attrapant ses hanches d'un seul mouvement. »

Avant qu'elle ne réagisse, Draco la fit basculer sous lui et vint embrasser cette bouche qui lui faisait envie depuis un moment maintenant. Oh, il n'avait rien oublié de son petit voyage dans ce monde enfantin, ni dans celui des moldus. Il se souvenait de tout, et surtout de son envie d'Hermione. S'il voulait être honnête avec lui-même, il aurait pu s'avouer qu'il en avait envie depuis plus longtemps encore mais Draco n'était pas connu pour sa bonne foi, au contraire.

Les lèvres d'Hermione contre les siennes étaient absolument divines, son corps chaud sous le sien le rendait dur contre ses cuisses et lorsqu'il dévia lentement ses baisers dans son cou, lorsqu'il embrassa ardemment ce petit creux entre son épaule et sa nuque et qu'elle laissa échapper un gémissement, Draco sourit en passant ses mains sous le haut de la brune.

Ses mains rencontrèrent les seins fermes d'Hermione qui se cambra contre lui, faisant rencontrer leurs bassins. L'avocat grogna contre le cou de la jeune femme lorsque son érection frotta contre l'entre-jambe d'Hermione qui soupira de bien être en passant une main dans ses cheveux. Les lèvres de Draco s'arrêtèrent à la lisière du t-shirt ample de la brune ce qui le frustra énormément. Trop peut-être. Il n'hésita pas une seconde avant de retirer le haut d'Hermione et de continuer sa lente descente sur son corps bouillant. Merlin qu'elle était chaude.

Sa bouche laissait des traces humides derrière elle, ses mains des frissons et Hermione semblait être dans un autre monde. Respirant difficilement, la brune profitait des caresses sans bouger, faisant uniquement part de son contentement par des gémissements et des soupires appréciateurs. Le short en tissus d'Hermione disparu suivit de son dernier sous-vêtements sans qu'elle ne réagisse, la laissant entièrement nue sous Draco qui s'en léchait déjà les lèvres qu'il n'hésita pas à déposer sur l'intimité de la brune récoltant un gémissement plus intensif encore. Ce qu'il avait envie d'elle.

La torturant délicieusement avec ses lèvres et sa langue, il la sentait se tordre de plaisir sous son corps, s'approcher du point de non-retour, monter au septième ciel et…

« Draco ! s'écria la jeune femme. »

Le blond perdit le fil de sa pensée et répondit à la demande d'Hermione. Abandonnant le fruit défendu de son amante, il vint retrouver ses lèvres pour échanger un baiser enflammer alors qu'il s'insérait lentement en elle, ne sachant plus trop quand et comment il avait réussit à se déshabiller entièrement.

Hermione avait la peau brulante, le regard désireux et l'odeur d'un aphrodisiaque. Draco lâcha les lèvres, pourtant si délicieuses, de la jeune femme, braquant son regard gris dans celui noisette d'Hermione qui le fixait alors qu'il entamait des mouvements de va et vient avec son bassin. La poitrine de la brune se mouvait sensuellement dans un rythme très lent qui correspondait au coup de hanche du blond et il avait une envie folle de venir prendre en bouche la pointe de ses seins.

Ses caresses buccale mêlées à ses coups de reins toujours plus rythmés firent voir à Hermione les étoiles et il ne tarda pas non plus à la rejoindre, essoufflé, il jouit lorsque les spasmes dans ventre de la brune atteignirent leur paroxysme. Les jambes tremblantes, elle le fixait essoufflée, et lui, incapable de dire quelque chose après ce qu'ils venaient de faire se laissa tomber à ses côtés, l'attirant contre lui pour un câlin presque tendre qu'il imaginait déjà être le dernier.

Sans un mot, Hermione se blottit contre lui et s'endormi dans ses bras. Sans un mot, Draco la regarda rejoindre Morphée et s'endormi à son tour.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapitre 15 : Un gosse horrible**

Le réveil fut quelque peu compliqué. Hermione dormait paisiblement, ses bras enroulés autour de son torse et son visage enfoui dans son cou empêchant Draco de bouger mais surtout de se lever. Après plusieurs mouvement digne des ninjas qu'il avait vu de nombreuses fois à la télévision moldu pendant son « problème », le blond se leva finalement pour rejoindre la salle de bain.

Son reflet dans le miroir le fit sourire. Il était là, de nouveau lui, de nouveau Draco Malfoy. Il allait pouvoir rentrer chez lui, récupérer sa baguette et foutre un procès au cul de cet enfoiré de Finnigan. Il allait pouvoir revoir sa mère, boire un grand verre de Whisky Pur-Feu et manger un tas de bonbons sorciers sans que Granger ne le sermonne sur le taux de sucre qu'il ingurgitait. Il allait rentrer… Il allait la quitter. Étonnamment, ce constat ne lui fit pas plus plaisir que ça, et pas uniquement parce qu'il avait couché avec elle. Merlin, il était dans de beaux draps.

Après une bonne douche, le blond s'habilla, tentant de retrouver un peu de la classe des Malfoy malgré les vêtements moldus que comportait son armoire et il descendit préparer le petit-déjeuner, se disant qu'il fallait au moins qu'il partage une dernière chose avec Granger avant qu'ils ne se quittent. Elle avait tout de même prit soin de lui comme personne pendant son petit séjour, et il se souvenait l'avoir adoré, voire aimé. Bien entendu, son lui sous potion et son lui actuel n'était pas les mêmes et les sentiments qu'il pensait éprouver pour Hermione avait disparu aussi rapidement que sa mémoire était revenue, cependant, Draco sentait au fond de lui que le gamin sous potion qu'il avait été pendant plusieurs mois n'était pas loin et il ne se sentait pas de quitter Hermione aussi rapidement.

La porte d'entrée claqua et le blond fit face aux amis de la brune ainsi qu'aux siens. C'était là l'habitude qu'ils avaient prit. Le samedi matin, ils venaient prendre le petit-déjeuner au cottage pour passer la journée avec Hermione et lui afin qu'elle souffle un peu et qu'il voit d'autres personnes.

« Salut mon grand, fit Harry en lui ébouriffant les cheveux. »

Draco ne dit rien, remarquant bien rapidement qu'aucuns d'eux n'avaient remarqué son changement. Plus droit dans sa posture, plus sérieux dans ses traits, Draco Malfoy avait cet air sûr de lui sur le visage et ses gestes hurlaient la confiance en soi.

« Hermione dort encore ? demanda Pansy en faisant du café.

\- Oui, une nuit un peu courte.

\- Oh, vous avez regardé le super film dont je lui ai parlé ? demanda Harry.

\- Le… Oui. »

Draco mentit avec aplomb et sans aucun scrupule, se disant que la jeune femme ne voulait peut-être, et même sûrement, pas que ses amis soient au courant de ses activités nocturnes. Le petit-déjeuner se prépara dans la bonne humeur, Draco observant ses amis évoluer avec ceux de Granger et l'idée de détruire tout ça en partant lui vrilla l'estomac. En quelques mois, ils s'étaient fabriqués une routine qui les liaient les uns aux autres. Ils semblaient proche, parfois trop à en juger les coup d'œil de Potter envers Pansy, mais ça, Draco s'en occuperait plus tard.

« Oh d'ailleurs, Ronald, fit Ginny. J'ai croisé Lavande, tu aurais pu nous dire que vous essayez d'avoir un bébé.

\- Ahah… Attends, quoi ? s'écria son frère.

\- Elle m'a dit ça, hier, chez maman.

\- Non. J'en veux plus. À cause de lui, là, dit-il en pointant du doigt Draco.

\- Sympa.

\- Désolé, mais t'étais un gosse horrible.

\- Il a toujours été un gosse horrible, fit Pansy. Déjà quand nous on était gosse, il l'était. Et puis franchement, à côté du Draco de Poudlard, il était carrément soft.

\- Pas faux, approuva Harry. Au moins à Poudlard il me détestait pour une raison valable, ricana-t-il.

\- La jalousie est une raison valable, continua Blaise.

\- Pas celle-ci, fit Ron. C'est comme si Ginny sortait avec un mec qui serait jaloux de moi alors que je suis son frère. Bah c'est pareil.

\- Potter est pas vraiment le frère de Granger, reprit Blaise. Ça compte pas.

\- De toute façon il ne sera plus longtemps jaloux, coupa Pansy. Avec un peu de chance, il aura ses dix-huit ans dans les jours qui arrivent et ça sera comme avant. »

Sa déclaration laissa un silence entre eux, silence qui fut interrompu par l'arriver d'Hermione.

« Salut belle endormie, fit Blaise amusé.

\- Oh, vous êtes déjà là. Salut.

\- Tu rougis ? Je te fais rougir Grangie ? s'amusa le noir.

\- Tais toi, marmonna la brune en se cachant derrière une tasse de café que lui tendait Harry.

\- Alors, Draco ? Hâte d'avoir dix-huit ans ? demanda Ginny en sirotant son café.

\- Hum.

\- On fera la fête, continua la rouquine. Un truc un peu sorcier mais un peu moldu aussi. Une tournée des bars parce que t'auras l'âge avec une soirée dansante sorcière à ton appart, proposa-t-elle.

\- Ses dix-huit ans, soupira Pansy pensive.

\- Un grand moment… continua Blaise.

\- Vous avez fait quoi pour ses vrais dix-huit ans ? demanda Harry curieux.

\- C'était après la guerre, juste avant nos procès donc on pouvait encore bouger avec Pans'. On a…

\- Prit un portoloin pour le Vegas sorcier et on a passé le week-end entier au casino. »

Tous se figèrent en fixant Draco, tous sauf Hermione qui buvait son café sans quitter des yeux la table devant elle. Le blond avait bien remarqué qu'elle évitait son regard, qu'elle l'évitait tout court, et il ne savait pas si c'était bien ou mal, il ne savait même pas si ça l'ennuyait ou pas. Il était perdu _entre deux mondes_ , entre deux lui.

« Tu… commença Blaise. Attends, tu te souviens ? Mais tu…

\- Cette nuit.

\- Tu as retrouvé la mémoire cette nuit ? Mais comment ? s'écria Pansy qui vérifiait son visage et son corps comme s'il pouvait être blessé.

\- Pans', mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- Je vérifie que c'est bien toi, ton toi au complet et pas une copie.

\- Je suis moi, et complet.

\- Sûr ?

\- Certain.

\- Attendez, il s'est passé quoi au juste ? Hermione, tu savais ?

\- Hum ? Oui.

\- Comment est-ce que tu peux être au courant si c'était cette nuit ? demanda Harry perdu. »

Les regards se portèrent sur Hermione, puis sur Draco qui haussa les épaules en retournant à la cuisson de ses pancakes.

« Ça c'est passé, c'est tout, conclu-t-il.

\- Et ?

\- Et, rien. Enfin, je me souviens de tout, mais qu'est-ce que vous voulez que je dise ? Je suis là, c'est le plus important. Maintenant, je vais reprendre ma vie en main.

\- Tu te souviens de tout, tout ? Ou tout, quelques morceaux ? demanda Ginny inquiète.

\- Si tu crains que je te fasse manger de force des bonbons infectes, la réponse est oui.

\- Crotte, siffla-t-elle.

\- Je t'ai dit "Salut mon grand" et t'as rien dit ? s'étonna Harry.

\- J'ai connu pire, souffla Draco en repensant à ce qu'il avait vécu.

\- T'as… Ah oui, ricana Harry.

\- Tu veux pas partager ton hilarité ? demanda Blaise.

\- Non, vraiment pas, rit le Survivant.

\- C'est pas cool. T'es pas cool. Draco, dis un truc.

\- Tu sauras pas. Déjà que c'est gênant…

\- Justement ! s'écria Ginny.

\- Non.

\- Harry !

\- Désolé, je peux pas, je risque de m'étouffer de rire avant d'avoir terminer.

\- Va crever Potter, siffla Draco.

\- Fais gaffe, j'ai de quoi te faire chanter pour les quarante prochaines années ! prévint Harry en haussant plusieurs fois des sourcils.

\- Il s'est passé quoi entre vous ? demanda Pansy perplexe.

\- Des choses, répondirent les deux hommes.

\- J'ai plus envie de savoir, reprit Ron. »

Sa réponse fit rire Blaise et Hermione et la bonne humeur resta pendant tous le petit-déjeuner. Ils décidèrent par la suite d'organiser le retour de Draco dans le monde sorcier mais aussi chez lui. Cependant, son retour dans le monde réel était extrêmement fatiguant et il avait du mal à rester éveiller alors qu'ils discutaient tous dans le salon, lui, assit près de Pansy, la tête reposant sur l'épaule de la brune.

« On devrait te laisser quelques jours pour te remettre et quand tu te sens mieux, on déménagera vos affaires. Maintenant qu'on peut réutiliser la magie, ça ira plus vite.

\- Mmh. Où est ma baguette ?

\- Chez toi, je te l'amène demain, fit Pansy.

\- Merci. »

Draco somnola sur l'épaule de sa meilleure amie jusqu'à s'endormir complètement, bercé par les voix autour de lui. Il fallait qu'il se repose, il fallait qu'il reprenne en main sa vie, qu'il retrouve sa magie, mais surtout, il fallait qu'il parle à Hermione.

Son esprit s'envola une nouvelle fois dans cet univers sombre dans lequel le petit garçon qu'il avait été pendant plusieurs mois était. Il se retrouva face à face avec son lui sous potion qui le regarda avec des yeux innocents mais surtout pleins de bontés.

 _« Ne fais pas de mal à Hermione. On l'aime bien. »_

Draco hocha la tête. Il allait falloir qu'il réunisse ses deux lui, ses deux vies, ses deux mondes.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapitre 16 : La vérité par le nez**

Draco était allongé dans son lit et fixait le plafond sans bouger avec seulement sa respiration qui résonnait dans ses oreilles. Il entendait néanmoins Hermione s'agiter dans le salon, commençant à ranger ses affaires alors qu'ils n'allaient déménager que lorsque Lavande Brown annoncerait qu'il était en état de voyager. Très fatigué par cette aventure, le blond avait passé sa première journée en tant que Draco Malfoy à manger et dormir.

Comme les nouveaux nés, Draco mangeait puis allait dormir et se retrouvait de nouveau dans cet univers infini face à son double qui semblait être la meilleure partie de son être, la partie la plus naïve aussi mais surtout, la partie la plus joyeuse. Le gamin qui avait grandit avec Granger n'avait pas connu la guerre, il n'avait pas connu la magie noire ni l'éducation stricte de Lucius Malfoy. Il n'avait pas connu la maison Serpentard et ses règles, ses élèves intolérants et son directeur de maison terrifiant. Non, le petit Draco qui avait grandit avec Hermione était la définition même d'un gamin heureux et épanoui.

Draco était jaloux de lui-même. Jaloux parce que le gosse avait été aimé, choyé, dorloté par Granger et compagnie, parce qu'ils avaient tous mis la main à la pâte pour l'occuper et le faire grandir, parce qu'Hermione avait prit le temps de répondre à toutes ses questions, le temps de lui apprendre des choses jusqu'à ce qu'il comprenne et qu'elle le regarde avec une lueur de fierté dans les yeux qui le faisait toujours sourire. Il était jaloux.

Jaloux parce que Granger était distante maintenant, et pas uniquement parce qu'ils avaient couché ensemble, il le sentait. Jaloux parce que Potter n'avait plus fait attention à lui comme il le faisait d'habitude, jaloux parce que Blaise n'avait d'yeux que pour la fille Weasley, parce que Pansy se confiait à Granger et parce que cette dernière ne le regardait plus dans les yeux. Le seul qui semblait heureux de le retrouver était Ronald Weasley, chose étrange, parce qu'il avait développé une sorte de phobie des enfants depuis le début de cette histoire.

Il n'aimait pas être jaloux. Il n'avait jamais été jaloux, sauf peut-être de Potter étant plus jeune mais rien de bien ennuyant. Là… Non. Il n'aimait pas et il ne voulait plus l'être.  
Draco ouvrit la porte de sa chambre et écouta attentivement ce qu'il se passait un étage en-dessous pour savoir si les autres étaient partis, laissant Granger seule. Rien. Juste les bruits de pas de la brune et les objets qu'elle déplaçait à la main. Harry viendrait avec Pansy déposer leurs baguettes le lendemain, elle était donc sans défense. Il pouvait y aller sans risquer sa peau.

« Granger ?

\- AAAH ! Merlin Draco ! s'écria-t-elle en posant une main sur sa poitrine. J'ai eu la peur de ma vie !

\- Quoi, tu veux que je m'annonce avec une clochette ?

\- Ça serait pas mal, en effet. »

Cette touche d'humour réconforta légèrement Draco qui esquissa un sourire avant de se laisser tomber sur le canapé sans la lâcher des yeux.

« On peut discuter ?

\- Tu veux discuter de quoi ? demanda Hermione sans arrêter son rangement.

\- De cette nuit.

\- Sans façon.

\- Ne fais pas l'enfant.

\- C'est l'hôpital qui se fou de la charité, se moqua la brune.

\- On peut en parler comme deux adultes ou tu comptes faire ta mauvaise tête encore longtemps ?

\- Il n'y a rien à dire, lâcha Hermione en se tournant vers lui. Rien du tout. C'était sur le moment, tu avais besoin de te lâcher, j'avais besoin de me lâcher, ce qui est fait est fait. Point, fin de l'histoire.

\- Très courte ton histoire, s'agaça Draco. Trop si tu veux mon avis, surtout quand on refait un petit retour en arrière.

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

\- De ta conversation avec Pansy.

\- Tu… Tu nous écoutais ?

\- Ce n'est pas le propos Granger, siffla le blond. Tu en avais envie depuis aussi longtemps que moi, depuis bien avant cette histoire.

\- Pas du tout !

\- Arrête de mentir, ton nez se plisse quand tu mens.

\- Mon nez ne… Ça suffit ! cria Hermione en posant une main sur son nez. Tu fais exprès de me retourner le cerveau pour que je dise ce que tu veux entendre. »

Oui. Mais il n'allait sûrement pas l'avouer. Draco se leva et se posta devant elle, attrapant la main qui cachait la moitié de son visage entre ses doigts.

« Et qu'est-ce que je veux entendre, Granger ?

\- Que ce n'était pas une simple pulsion, marmonna la brune en plantant son regard dans le sien. »

Draco sentit son sang bouillir face au visage de la jeune femme devant lui, son regard brulant et ses lèvres si tentantes.

« Si ce n'était qu'une pulsion, on en aurait pas autant envie tous les deux.

\- Je n'ai pas…

\- Ton nez, Granger, sourit Draco. »

Hermione se pinça les lèvres mais ne dévia pas le regard. Un regard qui fit basculer Draco en quelques secondes à peine, l'obligeant presque à se pencher vers elle pour poser ses lèvres contre les siennes.

Bon. Ce n'était pas ce qu'il avait prévu, il avait eu dans l'intention d'avoir une réelle conversation avec Hermione mais ce qu'il se passait ne lui déplaisait pas. La brune glissa ses mains dans ses cheveux et Draco attrapa l'arrière de ses cuisses pour la porter et l'amener à lui, tombant en arrière sur le canapé, Granger assise sur son bas-ventre tout en l'embrassant à en perdre la raison.

Ses mains à lui glissèrent sous le haut d'Hermione, ses mains à elle attrapèrent la ceinture de son pantalon et la défirent. Leurs vêtements volèrent dans la pièce et bientôt Draco se retrouva allongé sur le canapé, Hermione, nue, au-dessus de lui qui embrassait son torse et laissait derrière elle des traces humides et des marques roses que créaient ses lèvres. La respiration du blond se coupa lorsqu'il sentit la bouche pulpeuse d'Hermione frôler son intimité avant d'être encore plus audacieuse et le faire gémir par ces caresses buccales.

Il n'était pas loin du nirvana lorsque la brune arrêta et revint jusqu'à ses lèvres qu'elle embrassa avec passion, passion qu'il lui rendait bien, ses mains se perdant entre sa chute de reins et ses seins fermes. Draco abandonna la poitrine d'Hermione pour aller vagabonder plus au sud, glissant ses doigts là où l'humidité démontrant l'excitation de la jeune femme se faisait sentir. Il la caressa, encore et encore, jouant avec ses doigts jusqu'à la sentir se tendre au-dessus de lui. Il arrêta.

Hermione sourit, c'était de bonne guerre. Elle prit alors les choses en main et se glissa sur lui, donnant le rythme qui les fit monter jusqu'au ciel.

Essoufflés, Hermione allongée sur son torse, le visage enfoui dans son cou, Draco lui caressant son dos humide de sueur et nu, ils restaient silencieux à écouter la respiration de l'autre jusqu'à ce qu'elle se relève et lui fasse face.

« D'accord. J'avais envie avant toute cette histoire, dit-elle sans préambule. J'en avais envie et j'en ai encore envie, cependant, continua-t-elle en posant une main sur la bouche de Draco lorsqu'il tenta de parler. On ne peut pas continuer.

\- Pourquoi ? réussit-il à dire contre sa main.

\- Parce qu'on ne se connait pas, Malfoy ! s'écria Hermione.

\- On se connait depuis qu'on a onze ans !

\- Non, enfin si, mais on ne se connait pas comme deux personnes adultes qui se fréquentes devraient se connaître.

\- Tu es certaine de ça ? s'amusa Draco. Parce que je commence à bien connaître ton corps et ses réactions.

\- Pervers ! siffla la brune en se dégageant de ses bras.

\- Granger.

\- Je vais prendre une douche.

\- Granger reviens.

\- Je ne t'entends plus.

\- Très mature comme réaction, pouffa Draco. Ne ferme pas la porte !

\- Trop tard ! »

Elle n'avait pas fermé la porte et Draco en profita pour la rejoindre. Il était vrai qu'ils ne se connaissaient pas comme des amis et encore moins comme un couple, mais Draco était prêt à apprendre. À apprendre à la connaitre, à apprendre à entretenir une relation, à apprendre à être avec elle. Il pouvait le faire et il voulait le faire.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapitre 17 : Elle a raison mais elle a tort**

Draco se réveilla tout contre Hermione, le visage enfoui dans ses cheveux bouclés et les bras entourant son corps nu et chaud qui était presque fondu avec le sien tant ils étaient proche. Le blond resta immobile quelques minutes à profiter de ce moment avant de se lever sans réveiller la brune qui était toujours profondément endormi.

Il prit une douche rapide, souriant en se souvenant des évènements de la veille dans ce même endroit, il sourit en passant devant le canapé et son sourire ne disparut pas lorsqu'il entra dans la cuisine. Une semaine était passée depuis qu'il avait retrouvé la mémoire, il allait mieux, la fatigue l'avait quittée et il sentait que sa magie revenait doucement prendre la place qui était sienne dans son corps. Il était bien. Plus que bien même.

Blaise arriva lorsqu'il fit couler le café dans sa tasse, servant son ami sans un mot lorsqu'il s'assit à ses côtés à la table de la cuisine.

« Alors ? Comment c'est la co-habitation avec Grangie ?

\- Ça fait des mois que je co-habite avec elle, c'est bien la première fois que tu me demandes comment je le vis, marmonna Draco.

\- T'étais un gosse.

\- Oh et donc ça explique pourquoi tu m'as abandonné avec Granger sans scrupule ? Pansy aussi d'ailleurs. Sympa les potes.

\- Soit raisonnable cinq minutes, soupira Blaise. On aurait pas pu survivre deux jours dans ce milieu totalement moldu, sans magie, sans rien. Et puis au moins tu as eu une seconde enfance cool contrairement à la première. Deux fois élevé comme un sang-pur, le Draco que tu étais il y a quelques semaines n'aurait pas pu le supporter. »

Draco ne répondit pas, Blaise avait raison. Le gamin qu'il était et qui était maintenant dans les étoiles que la potion avait créées n'aurait pas pu survivre à une éducation typiquement sang-pur, même s'il savait que Blaise et Pansy n'auraient jamais été aussi durs que Lucius.

« C'est bien.

\- Hein ?

\- La co-habitation avec Granger. C'est bien. On se chamaille mais on s'entend bien au final.

\- Cette soudaine entente à un rapport avec le suçon dans ton cou ?

\- Ouais.

\- Je savais que tu fantasmais sur elle, sourit Blaise. J'ai toujours raison.

\- Tu passes encore les portes avec le gonflement de ta tête ?

\- T'es jaloux.

\- Pourquoi je serais jaloux ? C'est moi qui me tape la plus sexy des gryffondors, pas toi, sourit Draco.

\- Salop. Et Astoria ?

\- Quoi "Astoria" ? demanda Draco peu intéressé par ce qu'il se passait dans la vie de sa fiancé.

\- Et bien le mariage approche, il va bien falloir que tu arrêtes de faire joujou avec Granger, surtout qu'elle ne va pas vraiment apprécié d'apprendre qu'elle est la seconde et qu'elle n'aura rien d'autre que le rôle de maîtresse dans ta vie.

\- Tu rends ça si dramatique, râla Draco. Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais des sentiments pour Astoria.

\- Parce que tu en as pour Hermione ? demanda Blaise. »

Draco ne répondit pas, son regard braqué sur son café noir. Est-ce qu'il avait des sentiments pour Hermione Granger ? Il la désirait, ça s'était une certitude, mais de là à dire qu'il avait des sentiments pour elle ? Il ne pouvait pas répondre. Il n'en savait rien. Il ne savait pas vraiment ce que c'était d'avoir ce genre de sentiments, il n'en avait jamais eu auparavant et ses anciennes relations avaient été uniquement physique, aucun sentiment, il ne se l'autorisait pas de peur d'avoir mal le jour où il devrait se marier à Astoria.

« J'en sais rien. »

Blaise le regarda sans rien dire puis sourit d'un seul coup et se décala pour laisser place à Hermione qui venait de se réveiller.

« Bonjour la Belle au Bois Dormant.

\- Bonjour, tu es arrivé il y a longtemps ? demanda la brune à Blaise pendant que Draco lui servait un café.

\- Une petite heure. Vous avez terminé d'emballer vos affaires ?

\- Hum, il me reste mon bureau mais en un coup de baguette ça sera terminé.

\- En parlant de baguette, Pansy a bien remit la mienne chez moi ?

\- Oui, elle t'attend bien sagement, ne panique pas.

\- Je panique pas, je suis juste…

\- Excité ?

\- Comme un enfant, compléta Blaise.

\- J'ai le droit d'être content de retrouver ma baguette, marmonna Draco. Je vais finir mon sac. »

Le blond se leva et sorti de la cuisine, se figeant lorsqu'il entendit Blaise reprendre la parole.

« Alors ? Toi et Draco Malfoy ? Qui l'aurait cru ?

\- Il te l'a dit ?

\- Ne rougis pas comme ça, Grangie, ricana le noir. Il ne m'a rien dit, je l'ai vu.

\- Vu ?

\- Tu laisses des marques bien trop visible ma chère.

\- Merlin…

\- Hé, c'est pas grave, vous êtes deux adultes consentants, qui est-ce que ça intéresse ?

\- Sa future femme peut-être ? Je suis un monstre… soupira la jeune femme d'un ton qui fit se serrer le cœur de Draco.

\- Tu sais, Astoria s'en contre-fiche. Elle n'est pas amoureuse de Draco et elle a elle-même eu plusieurs amant depuis leurs fiançailles.

\- Ça ne pardonne rien.

\- C'est vrai. Peut-être que vous devriez en discuter tous les deux, voir où tout ça va vous amener.

\- Je sais déjà où ça nous amène, soupira Hermione. »

Draco fronça les sourcils, attendant la suite avec une certaine nervosité.

« Et ?

\- Ça ne va mener nul part.

\- Oh Grangie, qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

\- C'est vrai ! s'écria la jeune femme. Enfin, nous sommes totalement l'opposé l'un de l'autre, il est fiancé et nous travaillons l'un contre l'autre. C'est une idée débile. On va juste s'attacher à l'autre et souffrir bêtement par la suite. Il va se marier avec Astoria, et moi je vais…

\- Tu vas ?

\- Je vais être malheureuse de le voir avec elle.

\- Ok, tu deviens sacrément barbante alors je vais te dire un truc. Tu vas en parler avec lui, vous êtes deux adultes, la communication c'est un truc que vous devriez gérer normalement. Alors vous allez le faire avant que ça ne parte en vrille, d'accord ?

\- D'accord. »

Draco avala difficilement sa salive et alla rejoindre la chambre qu'il avait occupé pendant plusieurs mois pour finir sa valise. Elle avait raison même s'il voulait qu'elle ait tort. Elle avait raison mais il allait faire en sorte qu'elle ait tort, faire en sorte que la plus brillante sorcière de sa génération se retrouve comme deux ronds de flan.

Oh oui, il allait lui donner tort, il allait lui montrer qu'ils pouvaient être ensemble, malgré leurs différences, malgré Astoria, malgré leur travail.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapitre 18 : Tu es niaise**

La sensation de sa magie coulant dans ses veines, le pouvoir s'échappant de son corps pour venir s'amplifier grâce à sa baguette, les frémissements causés par un sortilège trop noir, l'épuisement d'un enchantement trop puissant, Draco retrouvait tout ça avec un certain bonheur.

Sa robe de sorcier sur le dos, sa baguette en main et le laisser-passer ministériel dans sa poche, Draco Malfoy se regarda une dernière fois dans le miroir de son appartement avant d'entrer dans sa cheminée et de rejoindre le Ministère de la Magie par poudre de cheminette.

Son arrivée se fit en douceur, les sorciers et sorcières autour de lui continuant leurs chemins et leurs affaires sans faire attention à lui et il sourit. Le genre de sourire bienheureux. C'est ce qu'il était, heureux, heureux de retrouver sa vie d'avant, heureux de retrouver un quotidien paisible malgré les futures affaires qu'il allait avoir sur le dos, heureux malgré la lettre de sa mère lui demandant où il était passé pendant tout ce temps et quand viendrait-il lui rendre visite, heureux malgré le week-end sans Granger et avec une Pansy insupportablement collante qui vérifiait s'il allait bien toutes les tentes minutes, heureux malgré ses sentiments perdus concernant une certaine brune et il ne parlait pas d'Astoria.

Le blond entra dans le premier ascenseur qui se trouva sur sa route rencontrant Ronald Weasley qui releva la tête vivement en le voyant devant lui, et sourit. Si quelqu'un d'autre avait été dans le petit cagibi grimpant, il aurait été plus que surpris de voir les deux anciens ennemis être aussi amicale.

« Tu as l'air en forme, fit Ron. Le retour se passe bien ?

\- Plutôt, même si Pansy est pire que ma mère et Granger réunies, chose que je ne pensais pas possible.

\- Elle s'inquiète pour toi.

\- Je vais bien.

\- Tu as revus Hermione depuis votre séparation ?

\- Tu parles comme si on avait divorcé, grogna Draco.

\- Tu sais bien ce que je veux dire, depuis que tu es rentré chez toi et elle chez elle, rit Ron.

\- Non. Je vais essayer de passer dans son bureau tout à l'heure. Mais avant j'aimerais aller discuter avec Finnigan.

\- Impossible.

\- Et pourquoi donc ? siffla le blond. Il m'a attaqué et mit dans une position délicate pendant des mois ! J'ai le droit de…

\- Il a été relâché avec une simple amende et l'interdiction de quitter le territoire jusqu'à nouvel ordre ?

\- Quoi ? C'est tout ?

\- Draco… soupira Ron mal à l'aise. C'est un héros de guerre et toi… Enfin l'opinion des gens allaient se retourner contre le Ministre alors il a décidé d'agir en prenant quelques risques.

\- Ah. Je vois.

\- Harry a tenté d'en parler au Ministre mais tu comprends, on est pas non plus dans une position très facile, Seamus est notre ami. Hermione son avocate, enfin, tu comprends ?

\- Je comprends, fit le blond les poings serrés. »

La porte de l'ascenseur s'ouvrit sur le département des aurors, obligeant Ron à descendre. Le rouquin se tourna vers Draco avec une moue contrite sur le visage. Le blond savait que la situation devait être difficile pour eux, Seamus Finnigan étant leur ami et un ancien combattant, alors que lui… Et puis les anciens Gryffondor devaient être tiraillée par l'envie d'aider un ancien ami, l'envie d'aider un nouveau et l'idée de faire régner la justice, une justice pour laquelle ils se battaient tous les jours depuis leurs enfances.

« La porte ! »

Draco bloqua les portes de l'ascenseur, faisant face à la nouvelle arrivante qui se trouvait être Hermione Granger en personne. La brune se figea en le voyant mais entra tout de même en restant à une bonne distance de lui.

« Quelques mois avec moi et tu me tiens finalement les portes.

\- Ton éducation à fait des merveilles, rit le blond.

\- Je vois ça. Draco, pour Seamus…

\- Je sais. Ronald me l'a déjà dit. Je vais devoir faire avec.

\- C'est injuste.

\- Je sais, je connais, sourit-il la faisait sourire en retour. Ne t'en fais pas pour moi, je suis grand maintenant, je peux gérer.

\- Oui mais…

\- _Département des voyages_ , résonna la voix magique de l'ascenseur. »

La porte de l'ascenseur s'ouvrit à nouveau laissant cette fois place à une brune que Draco n'avait pas pensé revoir d'aussi tôt. Astoria Greengrass, sa fiancé, leur faisait face. La jeune femme entra en souriant à Hermione qui se mit à regarder ses pieds, puis se cala contre Draco, glissant sa main autour de son bras avec une élégance digne des femmes de sa famille.

« Bonjour.

\- Bonjour.

\- Je reviens juste de ma mission en Amérique, dit-elle. J'aimerais te parler d'une chose importante.

\- Allons dans mon bureau dans ce cas. »

Astoria hocha la tête, Draco resta silencieux et immobile, coincé entre sa fiancée et la femme avec qui il l'avait trompé. Bien. Parfait. Le département de la justice magique arriva enfin, les portes s'ouvrirent et Granger disparue presque aussitôt pour aller s'enfermer dans son bureau alors que Draco et Astoria marchaient doucement dans le couloir jusqu'à la porte où était inscrit en lettre d'or « Draco L. Malfoy, avocat au Magenmagot ».

Draco retira sa robe de sorcier pendant qu'Astoria s'installait sur le fauteuil en cuir qui faisait face au bureau du blond. Il s'adossa à la fenêtre en fixant sa fiancée qui semblait bien trop stressée pour quelqu'un rentrant de voyages, même si c'était pour son travail.

« Astoria ?

\- J'ai quelque chose à te dire.

\- Et bien, dis-le ?

\- Tout d'abord, je voulais savoir où tu étais ces derniers mois ? Ta mère m'a envoyé un tas de hibou en me disait que tu avais disparu et que ni Pansy ni Blaise ne savaient où tu étais.

\- C'est une longue histoire, je te raconterais… plus tard.

\- Bien.

\- Et donc ?

\- J'ai rencontré quelqu'un, lâcha-t-elle de but en blanc. Il… Il est américain et c'est un moldu. Je sais que nous sommes fiancé et je sais que le mariage devait se faire d'ici peu mais… Je t'en pris Draco, je l'aime. »

Le regard larmoyant d'Astoria fut la goutte d'eau de trop. Draco explosa de rire à s'en tenir les côtes.

« Je peux savoir ce qu'il y a de drôle ? s'agaça la brune.

\- Tu veux qu'on annule nos fiançailles ? demanda le blond en reprenant son sérieux.

\- Oui.

\- Dans ce cas, c'est comme si c'était fait.

\- Vraiment ? Tu ne rigoles pas ? fit la jeune femme en se levant de son siège.

\- Astoria, je t'apprécie beaucoup, mais je ne t'aime pas. Et il se trouve que j'ai aussi fait une rencontre.

\- Pendant ton voyage ?

\- Je n'étais pas vraiment en voyage, sourit Draco. »

Le blond fit venir d'un _accio_ deux tasses de thé qu'il tendit à Astoria. Il lui raconta alors toute l'histoire, de l'attaque de cet idiot de Crabbe à la récupération de sa mémoire sans omettre aucuns détails.

« Tu en pinces pour Miss Je-Sais-Tout ? s'écria Astoria. Par Morgane, si j'avais cru ça possible ! Et tu lui as dit ?

\- Que quoi ?

\- Que tu l'aimes bien enfin !

\- Non.

\- Draco ! Il faut lui dire ! Sinon elle va te glisser entre les doigts et tu vas finir aussi seul qu'un vieux pruneaux.

\- Où est le rapport avec le pruneaux ?

\- C'est une expression de moldu, expliqua la brune. Mais tu dois lui dire, reprit-elle. Je sais que ce n'est pas forcément évident, cependant, c'est une Gryffondor. Elle n'a pas grandit comme toi, ou comme Pansy et Blaise. Elle a des sentiments qui sont bien plus fort que les nôtres.

\- Tu as toujours été sentimentale.

\- J'ai été protégée par Daphné toute mon enfance, sourit la brune. J'ai échappé à beaucoup de chose grâce à elle.

\- Et tu es amoureuse d'un moldu.

\- Il est très gentil, et très beau. Il travaille dans un hôpital pour enfants, c'est un ange.

\- Ce que tu es niaise, rit le blond. »

Astoria ouvrit la bouche en O, choquée mais amusée pour les mots de son ami alors que Draco la regardait avec un sourit en coin et les yeux pétillants. Il était content de la tournure de la situation. Il allait pouvoir régler le problème « Granger qui culpabilise à cause de sa fiancée » tout en gardant Astoria près de lui de la meilleure manière qui soit. Oui. Tout allait bien aller, il n'avait plus qu'à aller parler à Hermione.


	19. Chapter 19

**NDA : ce chapitre est naze, désolé d'avance.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 19 : Notre réalité**

Draco accrocha sa robe de sorcier sur le porte-manteau de son appartement, récupéra un blouson que Blaise lui avait offert un jour après une soirée bien arrosée. Le blond regarda son reflex dans le miroir avant de partir, et, satisfait de son apparence, sorti de son appartement pour rejoindre celui d'une certaine brune.

Le soucis auquel il n'avait pas pensé était qu'il n'avait aucune foutu idée de là où elle pouvait bien habiter. Sa seule chance de mettre la main sur son adresse était d'aller faire la manche devant la porte de Potter en espérant que l'auror soit assez gentil pour le lui donner.

Frappant à la porte du célèbre Harry Potter, Draco vérifiait que personne ne l'observait alors qu'il attendait les mains dans les poches que le Survivant veuille bien lui ouvrir. Harry se retrouva face à lui après quelques minutes d'attentes, la trace de son oreiller sur la joue et des yeux à moitié clos.

« Draco ? Y'a un soucis ? La potion fait de nouveau effet ? Les étoiles dans ton dos te font mal ? Tu veux qu'on aille à Sainte Mangouste ? Tu veux que…

\- Hé ! s'écria Draco en le coupant. Je suis pas en sucre.

\- Tu l'as été pendant plusieurs mois alors excuses-moi de m'inquiéter.

\- Tu sais quoi, je préférais presque quand on se détestait.

\- C'est faux. Tu veux quelque chose ?

\- L'adresse d'Hermione.

\- L'adresse… pourquoi faire ?

\- Comment ça pour quoi faire ? Pour renouveler son abonnement à la Gazette !

\- C'est naze comme raison.

\- Merlin, Potter, je savais que Voldemort t'avait grillé des neurones mais pas autant !

\- Tu veux l'adresse d'Hermione oui ou non ?

\- Oui.

\- Alors sois sage. Je reviens.

\- Tu ne vas pas m'inviter à entrer ?

\- Non.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que.

\- Tu caches quoi ?

\- Rien.

\- Potter.

\- Malfoy ?

\- Tu caches quelque chose.

\- Oui, tiens, sois gentil avec elle, elle est très tendu en ce moment, bye, à la revoyure. »

La porte claqua devant Draco qui resta interdit sur le perron, le parchemin où était l'adresse d'Hermione en main et les yeux exorbités. Potter cachait quelque chose et quelque chose de gros en plus de ça ! Il voulait savoir, il devait savoir, Granger devait savoir…

Avec un sourire machiavélique, Draco alla vers une zone de transplanage et entreprit le voyage jusqu'à l'immeuble de la brune. Un petit immeuble typiquement londonien à la lisière de l'accès au monde sorcier. Elle était littéralement entre deux mondes.

Draco passa une main dans ses cheveux pour se recoiffer un peu avant de sonner tel un moldu à la porte de la jeune femme. Sa baguette coincée et cachée dans son blouson, il avait tout d'un moldu lambda et cette constatation le fit ricaner dans sa barbe alors que la porte s'ouvrait sur Hermione Granger, les yeux gonflés d'avoir trop pleuré et enroulée dans un plaid.

« Draco ? coassa-t-elle.

\- Merlin, Granger, tu t'es fait tabasser ?

\- Crétin.

\- Je rigole pas, sérieusement, qu'est-ce que tu as ?

\- Ce que j'ai ? siffla la brune en retournant dans son salon. »

Draco ferma la porte derrière lui, la suivant dans le petit appartement douillet dans lequel ils étaient. Beaucoup de bois, beaucoup de plantes, beaucoup de bougies et beaucoup de livres. Il n'aurait pu imaginer autre chose pour elle.

« Tu me demandes sérieusement ce que j'ai ? continua-t-elle.

\- Et bien, oui. Sinon je n'aurais pas demandé.

\- Tu… toi et… Tu m'as séduite ! cria Hermione en lâchant son plaid, dévoilant son petit corps habillé d'un pyjama qui n'avait rien de sexy mais que Draco adora tout de même. Tu m'as séduite et tu m'as presque poussée à me mettre avec toi et là tu t'en vas comme le dernier des hippogriffes avec ta fiancé qui, en plus d'être super gentille, est magnifique !

\- Tu as parlé avec Astoria ? s'étonna le blond.

\- Dans tout ce que je viens de dire c'est la seule chose que tu as retenu ? siffla la brune hors d'elle.

\- Non. J'ai intégré l'intégralité du discours, mais j'aimerais savoir si oui, ou non, tu as parlé avec elle ?

\- Oui.

\- Quand ?

\- Après ton rendez-vous avec elle… Et c'est n'est pas le sujet par Morgane !

\- Ne jure pas par Morgane, ça ne te va pas au teint, c'est un truc de Serpentard.

\- Malfoy, si tu continus de…

\- On s'est séparé, la coupa-t-il. Astoria et moi. Elle est venu me voir pour me parler d'un gars, un moldu, dont elle est tombé amoureuse. On s'est séparé.

\- Tu…

\- Nous ne sommes plus fiancé, je suis aller voir la personne en charge des mariages et c'est fait, c'est annulé.

\- Attends, pourquoi vous ne l'aviez pas fait plus tôt ?

\- Parce que ce n'était pas nécessaire ? Elle ne m'aimait pas mais elle savait que personne n'aimerait non plus la fille d'un mangemort. Sauf que ce moldu s'en fiche et elle en est tombée amoureuse. Quant à moi, c'était plus ou mois pareil. Nous étions fiancés depuis notre naissance et on se connaissait déjà, c'était la façon la moins désagréable de ne pas mourir seul.

\- C'est absolument affreux, soupira la jeune femme en s'asseyant sur son canapé.

\- Mais c'est la réalité. Notre réalité. Blaise et Pansy sont aussi fiancés.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Oui.

\- Pourquoi le cachent-ils ?

\- Ils ne le cachent pas, mais si tu ne demandes pas, tu ne sauras pas. D'ailleurs, continua le blond en s'asseyant près d'elle. Tu sais ce que cache Potter ?

\- Harry ne cache rien, et même si je le savais, je ne te le dirais pas.

\- Ah oui ?

\- Oui. »

Hermione croisa les bras pour appuyer sa réponse mais son air assuré s'émietta bien vite lorsqu'elle vit le jeune homme face à elle se pencher doucement jusqu'à son visage.

« Rien ?

\- Rien.

\- Tu es sûre ?

\- Certaine. »

Le nez de Draco frôla la mâchoire de la brune jusqu'à son oreille qu'il mordilla tendrement, continuant ses caresses buccales jusqu'aux lèvres charnues de la jeune femme qu'il titilla du bout de sa langue dans un geste des plus sensuel.

« Tu sais que je saurais un jour, d'une manière ou d'une autre ?

\- Peut-être, soupira Hermione les yeux fermés. Mais pas par moi.

\- Non, tu n'es pas du genre à trahir tes amis.

\- Effectivement.

\- Même sous la torture.

\- Tu comptes me torturer ? demanda-t-elle en ouvrant les yeux pour fixer son regard dans celui du blond.

\- De la plus délicieuse des manières, sourit Draco. »

Sa bouche s'écrasa sur celle d'Hermione dans un baiser fougueux alors qu'il attrapait les hanches de la brune pour la tirer jusqu'à lui et l'installer sur ses genoux. Oh oui, il allait la faire crier, et elle allait adorer ça, foi de Malfoy.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapitre 20 : Ta manière à toi**

Draco se fit réveiller par des caresses qui remontaient le long de son dos pour venir se perdre dans ses cheveux. Râlant pour le principe, le blond enfoui son visage dans l'oreiller avant de se tourner vers la jolie brune qui était couchée à côté de lui, un sourire heureux scotché à son visage.

Il prit le temps de l'observer alors qu'elle continuait ses caresses sur sa peau. Des boucles brunes soyeuses, un sourire tendre qui venait éclairer son visage, de grands yeux chocolats dans lesquels il pouvait voir toute la bienveillance et le bonheur qui régnait en elle, son nez sur lequel quelques tâches de rousseurs brunes venaient rendre son visage légèrement plus enfantin. Hermione Granger était absolument ravissante, plus encore, et Draco se sentit bête de n'avoir jamais fait plus attention à ça auparavant.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda la brune.

\- Je me disais que t'étais sacrément canon et que je viens juste de m'en rendre compte.

\- C'est censé être un compliment ? fit Hermione en haussant un sourcil.

\- Oui.

\- Tu as une manière bien à toi de me dire que je suis jolie.

\- Tu t'y feras, sourit Draco en venant déposer un baiser dans son cou.

\- Draco…

\- Mmh ?

\- J'ai faim.

\- C'est ta manière à toi pour que je te fasse ton petit-déjeuner ?

\- C'est ça, sourit Hermione en embrassant le coin de ses lèvres. »

Draco soupira mais se leva tout de même, attrapant de quoi s'habiller avant de rejoindre la cuisine. Hermione sur les talons, il la regarda s'installer à la petite table alors qu'il cherchait de quoi lui faire un petit-déjeuner digne de ce nom.

« J'ai réfléchis au fait que Pansy et Blaise soient fiancés.

\- Ah oui ?

\- Je pense qu'ils devraient rompre ces fiançailles pour montrer aux gens qu'ils ne sont pas comme leurs parents, reprit Hermione d'un ton sans appel.

\- Tu ne crois pas qu'ils ont déjà essayé ?

\- Comment ça ?

\- Des fiançailles magiques comme ceux que nos familles organisent à nos naissances ne se rompent pas aussi facilement.

\- Mais tu…

\- C'est différent, mon cas avec Astoria est différent. Tu ne peux rompre des fiançailles que lorsque ton cœur est déjà prit. Si l'un des deux parties aime une tierce personne, le mariage étant compromis, il est possible de rompre les fiançailles. Le problème de Blaise et Pans', c'est qu'aucun des deux n'est amoureux d'une tierce personne. Ils sont coincés.

\- Et Astoria est amoureuse d'un moldu, souffla Hermione en gardant les yeux baissés.

\- Exacte. »

Draco arrêta net ses gestes lorsqu'il se rendit compte du silence pesant qui régnait dans la petite cuisine. Se retournant, il découvrit une Hermione qui jouait nerveusement avec le bord de son t-shirt trop grand aux couleurs des Harpies de Holyhead. Un léger sourire aux lèvres, il s'approcha lentement de la brune pour attraper ses mains et glisser ses doigts entre les siens. Son regard croisa celui d'Hermione qui le fixa lorsqu'il embrassa ses phalanges avec tendresse et amusement.

« Je ne vais pas te dire que je suis amoureux de toi, Granger, souffla le blond sans la quitter des yeux. Mais je peux te dire que, parfois, quand tu es là, j'ai tendance à oublier que le reste du monde existe.

\- N'est-ce pas la définition même de l'amour ? sourit la brune.

\- Je n'en sais rien, je ne suis jamais tombé amoureux.

\- Moi je le sais.

\- Ah oui ? Et de qui étais-tu amoureuse ? demanda-t-il l'air de rien.

\- Ron. Et Viktor Krum aussi, un peu.

\- Ça ne compte pas, c'était à l'école.

\- Bien sûr que si ça compte !

\- Non. Si tu vas par là, moi j'étais dingue de cette fille, Angelina Johnson.

\- Comme c'est étonnant, fit Hermione en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Elle était canon, tu ne peux pas dire le contraire. »

Le regard qu'elle lui lança le fit éclater de rire. Se relevant, il embrassa son front avant de reprendre la préparation du petit-déjeuner.

Assis l'un en face de l'autre, discutant de choses sans importance, Draco et Hermione passaient un bon moment tous les deux, rien que tous les deux. Ce calme se termina bien rapidement lorsque des coups se firent entendre sur la porte d'entrée de l'appartement de la blonde.

« Ginny ? »

La rouquine entra dans l'appartement comme une furie et se mit à faire les cents pas sur le tapis du salon en se rongeant les ongles. Elle se figea lorsque Draco arriva dans son champs de vision, ouvrit la bouche, le pointa du doigt, fixa Hermione qui haussa les épaules, puis soupira en se passa des mains agitées sur le visage.

« J'ai besoin de parler.

\- Je vais y aller, fit Draco.

\- Sûrement pas ! s'écria la rousse. Tu es là, tu restes là. J'ai besoin d'un avis masculin et surtout d'un avis de Serpentard.

\- Tu as l'intention de devenir mangemort ? demanda le blond. Si c'est ça, être un homme ne change pas le fait que c'est une idée très moyenne. Surtout sur le long terme.

\- Ne sois pas stupide, Malfoy. Je n'ai pas l'intention de devenir un homme, ni de devenir mangemort.

\- Dans ce cas, je m'en vais.

\- Non !

\- Gin', tu vas bien ?

\- J'ai besoin de parler, j'ai besoin de… »

Sa phrase se coupa lorsque l'on toqua une seconde fois à la porte, laissant place à Pansy Parkinson qui avait l'air tout aussi paniquée que la jeune Weasley, du moins autant que son visage de marbre pouvait montrer un tant soit peu de la panique.

Draco observa les deux femmes. Son instinct lui disait que ça n'était pas une bonne idée de rester ici, et il aurait peut-être du le suivre lorsque les deux femmes s'installèrent sur le canapé d'Hermione avec cette dernière pendant qu'il apportait de quoi boire et grignoter.

« Draco, il m'arrive quelque chose de très bizarre, fit Pansy en le fixant.

\- Si c'est un truc qui se passe dans ton corps, sache que je ne veux pas savoir.

\- Je crois que je ressens quelque chose.

\- Mais encore ?

\- De type… sentimentale. »

Silence. Draco leva un regard curieux vers sa meilleure amie qui le fixait en retour.

« J'ai besoin de conseil. J'ai besoin de parler.

\- J'étais là la première ! s'écria Ginny.

\- On va faire ça dans l'ordre, d'accord ! fit Hermione très diplomate. Ginny, tu commences. Quel est ton soucis ? »

La rouquine regarda ses doigts, puis ses pieds, puis sa tasse de thé que Draco lui avait servit et qui attendait, las de la situation. Il n'avait rien à faire là, il s'ennuyait déjà. Les histoires de cœurs n'étaient pas son fort.

« Je crois que j'apprécie beaucoup, beaucoup Blaise. »

Ah. Là, ça devenait intéressant.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapitre 21 : La licorne noire**

 **NDA : l'italique entre crochets dans les flashback sont les interventions des personnages dans le récit de Ginny (si vous avez un doute ou une question : je suis là !)**

 _« Je crois que j'apprécie beaucoup, beaucoup Blaise. »_

Ginny souffla en se passant une main dans ses cheveux roux et fixa son regard sur la table basse. Elle se souvenait comment ça avait commencé, comment elle était tombé ridiculement sous le charme de ce crétin de Serpentard.

« Alors ?

\- Tu te souviens lorsqu'on a fait des expériences sur Draco ? demanda-t-elle à Hermione.

\- Quand quoi ? s'écria le concerné.

\- T'occupes, fit Hermione. Oui.

\- Ça commence là. »

 **Flashback - chapitre 8 -**

Ginny avait reçu un hibou d'Harry expliquant que depuis que Draco avait trois ans, il mettait tout ce qui lui passait sous la main dans sa bouche pour tenter de le manger et se faire son propre avis sur les goûts. Ce n'était pas pour réjouir Hermione qui n'en pouvait plus de le surveiller sans arrêt et, d'après Harry, était au bord de la crise de nerf.

 _[Je n'étais pas au bord de la crise de nerf ! s'outra la concernée._

 _\- Granger. Laisse-la terminer.]_

La rousse avait donc décidé de rejoindre son amie pour passer un peu de temps avec Bébé Draco qu'elle trouvait assez marrant dans son genre. Transplanant jusqu'au village, la jeune femme passa prêt d'un épicier étranger qui vendait tout un tas de marchandises d'autres pays, dont les chocolats préférés de son père qu'elle décida d'acheter pour lui offrir la prochaine fois qu'elle irait au Terrier. En sortant du magasin, Ginny vit Blaise arriver et trottina jusqu'à lui pour le rejoindre.

« Toi aussi tu viens rendre visite à Draco ?

\- C'est mon meilleur ami, je n'ai pas trop le choix, sourit Blaise. Par contre, t'entendre toi l'appeler par son prénom c'est assez inattendu.

\- C'est un bébé, fit la rouquine en haussant les épaules. »

Blaise sourit, et ensemble ils firent le chemin jusqu'au petit cottage qui abritait Hermione et Draco.

« Hermione ? fit Ginny en entrant dans la maisonnée.

\- Salon. »

Ils la rejoignirent dans le salon et Blaise pencha la tête étonné lorsqu'il vit Draco assit par terre avec un bocal de cookies entre les jambes et la bouche pleine de chocolat.

« C'est son goûter, expliqua la brune.

\- Il mange toujours tout ce qu'il trouve ? demanda le noir amusé.

\- Ce n'est pas drôle, Zabini. Il va finir par avoir trop de sucre dans le sang et quand il sera de nouveau lui c'est moi qui vais me le faire reprocher.

\- Évidement. C'est à toi qu'il a été confié. Salut Draco, fit Blaise en s'asseyant en face de lui. Regarde, j'ai des bonbons goût menthe-poivrée.

\- Les enfants n'aiment pas ça, Zabini, fit Ginny en s'asseyant près d'Hermione.

\- Et alors ? T'as jamais voulu faire des expériences ? »

Un long silence répondit à sa question et Hermione blêmit en le voyant échanger un regard presque complice. Elle tenta un mouvement vers Draco, un geste protecteur envers le blond qui attrapa le bonbon à la menthe de Blaise et le mit dans sa bouche. La réaction fut sans appel, il grimaça, toussa, recracha et tira la langue pour aérer sa bouche.

« Vous allez le rendre malade, s'écria Hermione.

\- Mais non, fit Ginny en s'asseyant près de Blaise. Ça mon chéri, ce sont des chocolats moldus que mon père préfère. Liqueur et cerise.

\- Ginny !

\- Pourquoi t'as ça dans ta poche ? demanda Blaise étonné.

\- Et toi ? Pourquoi t'as des bonbons dégueux dans ta poche ?

\- Ok, un partout, souaffle au centre, fit Blaise en prenant un chocolat. "Mon Chéri", lit-il avec un accent français à couper au couteau avant de gober le chocolat en même temps que Draco.

\- T'aurais pas du, ricana Ginny. »

Blaise n'aurait pas du, mais Draco n'aurait pas du non-plus. Les deux garçons recrachèrent d'un même mouvement le chocolat pré-mâché sur le tapis de la mère de Luna sous les yeux exorbité d'Hermione qui fusilla Ginny du regard.

« Tu nettoies avant de partir. »

Ginny acquiesça, morte de rire et continua à donner à Draco des bonbons et chocolats qu'elle n'aurait mangé pour rien au monde, Blaise ricanant à ses côtés. Leurs expériences eurent pour effet de développer le palais de Draco qui termina la journée, avec une quatrième étoile.

Draco s'endormi rapidement ce soir-là, laissant les trois adultes souffler après cette journée pleine de rebondissement.

« On va te laisser, fit Blaise en se levant, une main posée sur l'épaule de la brune. Tu devrais te reposer toi aussi Grangie, t'as une tête à faire peur.

\- Merci Zabini…

\- De rien. Weasley ? On y va ?

\- Je te suis ! »

Les deux jeunes gens laissèrent Hermione aller se coucher et s'éloignèrent du cottage pour rejoindre la zone de transplanage au centre du village.

« Ça te dit un verre pour décompresser de cette journée ? demanda Blaise les mains dans les poches ?

\- Côté moldu ou sorcier ? fit Ginny ravit qu'il demande.

\- Sorcier, j'ai besoin d'un Whisky Pur Feu ! »

Acquiesçant, ils se retrouvèrent bien vite sur le Chemin de Traverse qui était bien animé pour cette heure. Ils prirent place dans un bar assez connu du noir qui n'avait aucun problème à servir les anciens partisans de Lord Voldemort.

« Zabini ! fit une voix que le noir reconnu.

\- Oh non, pas les jumelles, marmonna-t-il en faisait sourire Ginny. Flora. Hestia. Vous êtes toujours… ensemble.

\- Et toi tu es toujours aussi beau, sourit Hestia.

\- Il paraît.

\- Tu saurais où est Draco ? On le cherchait au Ministère aujourd'hui, Flora a besoin d'un avocat.

\- Il est… pas là.

\- Pourquoi tu as besoin d'un avocat ? demanda Ginny. »

Les deux jeunes femmes se tournèrent vers elle, la toisant du regard en retroussant presque les babines.

« Ça ne te regarde pas, Weasley.

\- Et puis d'abord, que fais une… Gryffondor ici ?

\- Je l'ai invité, intervint Blaise. Viens, dit-il à Ginny en la tirant par le bras, allons là-bas. »

Le noir la fit s'assoir à une table reculée sous les regards noirs d'Hestia et Flora Carrow.

« Fais pas attention à elles, elles sont très très bizarre.

\- C'est pas la première fois que je le remarque. Dis, qu'est-ce qu'il a de particulier cet endroit pour qu'une "Gryffondor" ne soit pas la bienvenue ?

\- Pas grand chose, juste que le patron est un ancien Serpentard et il accepte les anciens mangemorts. Alors nous on vient et les gens "biens" ne viennent pas. »

 _[Attends, Blaise t'as emmené à La Licorne Noire ? coupa Pansy._

 _\- Je peux terminer ?_

 _\- Pardon. Mais quand même…]_

« Alors nous on vient et les gens "biens" ne viennent pas.

\- C'est ridicule, soupira Ginny. C'est à cause de réaction dans ce genre qu'on garde les préjugés débiles entre les maisons. »

Blaise sourit amusé face à la réaction de la rousse et commanda leurs boissons, puis d'autres encore et encore et encore. Soûlent, ils rigolaient de tout et de rien mais surtout de la situation, eux, deux anciens ennemis coincés ensemble à cause de Finnigan, Draco et Hermione qui étaient dans le cottage des Lovegood… De quoi rire en effet.

 _[Sympa les potes, marmonna Draco.]_

Titubant jusqu'à la sortie, ils marchèrent vers l'appartement de Ginny, Blaise refusant de la laisser rentrer seule dans cet état. Et alors qu'ils se quittaient devant la porte du petit immeuble où se trouvait son appartement, Blaise se pencha vers elle et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres, un baiser brouillon et timide, un baiser qui n'avait pas lieu d'être mais qui était le bienvenu. Un baiser qu'elle approfondie jusqu'à ne plus avoir d'air.

Essoufflés, les deux amants se séparèrent totalement dessoûlés. Un sourire, des joues rougies, des regards fuyant, Blaise retourna chez lui après un dernier « au revoir ».

 _[C'est tout ?_

 _\- Comment ça "C'est tout ?" ? C'est déjà pas mal ! On parle de Blaise là, Granger, il est rarement aussi attentionné avec une femme._

 _\- Il a pas tord, intervint Pansy._

 _\- Vous comptez partir en débat ou je peux terminer ? s'impatienta Ginny._

 _\- Ah, vous voyez que c'est pas tout._

 _\- Alors ? demanda Pansy._

 _\- Alors je suis aller te voir, Hermione._

 _\- Oh. C'était de lui dont du parlais !_

 _\- …]_


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapitre 22 : YOLO**

 **NDA : l'italique entre crochets dans les flashback sont les interventions des personnages dans le récit de Ginny (si vous avez un doute ou une question : je suis là !)**

« - Alors ? demanda Pansy.

\- Alors je suis aller te voir, Hermione.

\- Oh. C'était de lui dont du parlais !

\- ... »

 **Flashback - chapitre 9 -**

Ginny avait passé le jour précédent à retourner les derniers évènements dans tous les sens pour comprendre ce qu'il se passait dans sa vie. Elle préférait quand elle était dingue amoureuse d'Harry pendant leurs années à Poudlard, au moins, là, elle n'avait pas à se poser mille et une questions.

Ses déboires amoureux avaient commencés quand Harry et elle s'étaient quitté, se disputant trop souvent sur des sujets débiles jusqu'à ce qu'ils se rendent compte qu'ils ne s'aimaient plus. Devenir amis fut plus simple qu'elle ne le pensa, Harry et elle l'étaient depuis plus longtemps qu'elle ne l'avait imaginé et leurs sois-disant amour n'était que de la fumée. Cette séparation leur fit un bien fou et pour la première fois depuis qu'elle avait dix ans, le monde de Ginny ne tournait plus autour du Survivant.

La plus jeune des Weasley s'était mise à flirter à droite et à gauche, sortant avec des garçons et des filles pendant quelques jours avant de se lasser, trouvant les aventures sans lendemain bien plus palpitantes et les gens trop insipides pour leur donner ce qu'elle avait de plus cher, elle-même.

Mais Blaise était arrivé dans sa vie quand Harry avait décidé que les serpentard étaient ses nouveaux copains, Blaise avait toujours été courtois et distant tout comme Pansy jusqu'à cette histoire avec Seamus. L'ancien gryffondor avait, par son attaque, rapproché les deux maisons rivales alors qu'Hermione s'installait avec Draco dans le cottage des Lovegood. Puis les choses s'étaient compliquées.

Ginny avait vu les serpentard s'épanouir et se décoincer en une minute chrono, devenant les bons amis qu'Harry décrivait souvent mais qu'aucun d'eux n'avaient jamais vu. Elle avait trouvé en le jeune homme un complice, un camarade de jeu et un ami sur lequel elle pouvait compter et qui semblait la comprendre. Ils s'amusaient ensemble, du moins jusqu'à ce qu'ils se voient en dehors du cottage, jusqu'à ce qu'ils s'embrassent.

La rouquine n'avait plus de nouvelle du brun depuis la veille et n'en avait pas donné en retour, la boule au ventre d'avoir ruiné leur amitié. C'est donc dans l'idée de noyer son chagrin dans les cookies qu'Hermione achetait pour Draco que Ginny transplana jusqu'au cottage, se figeant lorsqu'elle vit Pansy et Blaise sortir avec Draco.

« On te le ramène après, fit Blaise.

\- Où allez-vous ? s'inquiéta Hermione au pas de la porte.

\- Dans les bois.

\- C'est censé me rassurer ?

\- Granger, détends-toi, profite de ce moment seule pour prendre un bain, dormir, j'en sais rien mais détends-toi, râla Pansy en mettant ses gants. On y va. »

Draco enfila son bonnet et embrassa la joue d'Hermione qui les regarda partir sans pouvoir rien faire. Ginny regarda les trois serpentard disparaître sur le chemin avant de rejoindre le cottage et d'entrer sans frapper.

« Vous avez oublié quoi ? demanda Hermione du salon.

\- Rien, souffla Ginny. Faut que je te parle.

\- Oh, salut. Rien de grave j'espère ?

\- Non. Si. Enfin… J'en sais rien !

\- D'accord. Je vais faire du thé, assieds-toi, je reviens.

\- Et prends des cookies ! cria Ginny alors qu'Hermione s'activait dans la cuisine. »

Cookie dans une main, tasse de thé dans l'autre, Ginny grignotait son gâteau sans regarder son amie qui attendait qu'elle lui parle.

« J'ai rencontré un garçon.

\- C'est bien ça ! sourit Hermione. C'est bien, non ? Vu ta tête, j'en suis pas certaine…

\- Il me plaît.

\- C'est… bien ?

\- On s'est embrassé.

\- Ok.

\- Et je le trouve cool, vraiment ! reprit Ginny en enfouissant le cookie entier dans sa bouche. Mais je trouve aussi que c'est rapide tu vois, qu'on ne se connait pas assez et puis je viens juste de quitter Harry.

\- Ça fait deux ans.

\- C'est rien deux ans, Herm' ! Je l'ai aimé pendant dix ans !

\- D'accord, tu n'as pas tord, mais vous êtes amis, et tu ne l'aimes plus. Du moins plus comme avant, alors pourquoi tu te bloques ?

\- Je me bloques pas, je me questionne.

\- Et pourquoi donc ?

\- Parce que… parce que personne ne m'a autant plu que lui depuis ma rupture avec Harry et ça me fait paniquer ! Si je m'attachais trop vite ? S'il se fichait de moi ?

\- Tu as des raisons de douter de son attachement pour toi ?

\- Non.

\- Alors tente ta chance. On ne vit qu'une fois Ginny, il vaut mieux avoir fait des bêtises plutôt qu'avoir des regrets.

\- Tu te la joues à la Dumbledore avec ses phrases philosophiques ?

\- Oui, sourit Hermione. Maintenant sors d'ici que je fasse une sieste, Draco est sorti, je veux en profiter.

\- Ouais, merci. T'es la meilleure. »

Plus détendu, Ginny retourna chez elle et…

 _[Elle a dit que j'étais la meilleure._

 _\- Vraiment Granger ? Tu la coupes pour dire ça ?_

 _\- Oui. Et aussi pour dire que j'avais des conseils vraiment super._

 _\- Moi ce que je retiens, coupa Draco. C'est que tu as aimé Potter pendant dix ans._

 _\- Malfoy, siffla Ginny. Tu la fermes parce que j'ai de quoi te faire chanter jusqu'à la fin des temps avec ce qu'il s'est passé dans ce cottage._

 _\- Elle a pas tord._

 _\- Je t'en prit, sourit le blond.]_

Ginny retourna chez elle et décida de s'accorder elle aussi un peu de temps pour elle, prenant un bain jusqu'à ce qu'on toque à sa porte d'entrée. Derrière, Blaise attendait en se balançant d'un pied sur l'autre.

« Blaise ?

\- Salut. Euh, je dérange ?

\- Non, non, entre.

\- Je voulais, commença-t-il en entrant. T'inviter.

\- M'inviter ?

\- Au restaurant, ce soir, il est déjà le soir mais on pourrai y aller, genre, maintenant ? bégaya le jeune homme. »

Ginny l'observa et sourit, ravit qu'il fasse le premier pas qu'elle n'aurait pas pu faire. D'un geste de la main, elle lui fit signe de patienter, se rua dans sa chambre pour se changer rapidement et le rejoint une fois prête.

« Je suis prête ! »

Le restaurant sorcier qu'il avait choisi était superbe, cosy et très agréable, elle avait adoré. Ils avaient discutés sans tabous, rigolant et se taquinant sans gênes, elle était la plus heureuse. Le repas terminé, Ginny attrapa la main de Blaise qui sourit en la voyant faire, et l'emmena dans le Londres moldu pour lui montrer quelques trucs qu'elle connaissait à force de s'y promener avec Hermione ou Harry.

L'un à côté de l'autre, leurs doigts entrelacés, Blaise et Ginny marchaient le long de la tamise sous les étoiles du ciel londonien. Et c'est sous le ciel londonien qu'il l'embrassa une seconde fois, mais cette fois-ci, l'alcool n'y était pour rien.

 _[C'est si romantique, soupira Hermione._

 _\- Ça veut dire quoi, ça ? s'outra Draco._

 _\- Que t'es naze dans ce domaine, ricana Pansy. Le gars drague une nana alors qu'il est fiancé, quel tocard._

 _\- Je vais te…_

 _\- Vous êtes ensemble ? coupa Hermione sans faire attention aux deux amis._

 _\- Je crois…_

 _\- Tu crois ?_

 _\- On en a pas parlé et… je crois que je l'aime vraiment bien._

 _\- Alors fonce ! s'écria Hermione. Fonce avant de le regretter ! Je te l'ai dit ! On ne vit qu'une fois !_

 _\- C'est pas un truc moldu ça, marmonna Draco. J'ai vu ça sur internet quand on était au cottage._

 _\- Ah ouais ?_

 _\- Ouais, quelque chose comme YOLO._

 _\- Mais ça veut rien dire ! s'écria Pansy._

 _\- J'ai pas dit qu'ils étaient intelligent, non plus._

 _\- Draco._

 _\- Oui ? sourit-il en fixant sa petite-amie._

 _\- Tu es insupportable, je te rappelle que tu as vécu parmi eux pendant des mois et tu le vis très bien !_

 _\- T'as aucune preuve._

 _\- On en a plein, sourit Pansy._

 _\- Vous pensez que je dois faire quoi alors ? demanda Ginny en sortant de ses pensées._

 _\- Vas le voir, fit Pansy. Il doit être en train de paniquer dans son coin lui aussi, vas paniquer avec lui, discutez, et une fois les choses mises à plats, prenez la meilleure des décisions pour vous._

 _\- Merci, sourit Ginny.]_


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapitre 23 : Paratonnerre**

 **NDA : l'italique entre crochets dans les flashback sont les interventions des personnages dans le récit de Pansy (si vous avez un doute ou une question : je suis là !)**

Ginny semblait plus sereine depuis qu'elle avait vidé son sac et que ses amis lui avaient conseillés de jouer le tout pour le tout avec Blaise. Draco sourit, amusé de voir que son meilleur ami avait craqué pour la plus jeune des Weasley alors qu'il y a de ça quelques années à peine, ils se crachaient presque littéralement au visage. Comme quoi…

Hermione se tourna vers Pansy qui se mit soudainement à fixer le plafond avec un intérêt tout particulier jusqu'à ce que la brune lui tapote le bras.

« À ton tour.

\- J'ai plus envie.

\- Pans', souffla Draco. M'oblige pas à t'obliger.

\- T'es pas chiche. »

Un sourire mauvais plus tard et Pansy se retrouva la tête enfoncée dans les cousins du canapé sous les regards choqués d'Hermione et Ginny, Draco ayant coincé ses deux bras derrière sa tête et appuyait de son genoux sur son dos.

« AÏE !

\- Accouche !

\- DRACO LÂCHE MOI OU JE LE DIS À TA MÈRE !

\- Elle est pas là.

\- DRACO !

\- Je te lâche si tu parles.

\- ÇA VA JE VAIS PARLER ! »

Instantanément, Draco lâcha son amie qui râla en se frottant les bras et le fusillant du regard.

« J'espère que t'es sûre de toi Granger, parce que ce type est malade.

\- C'est pas nouveau.

\- Hé ! s'outra le blond en se tournant vers sa copine.

\- Quoi, hé ? J'ai tord peut-être ?

\- C'est pas une raison.

\- Bon, coupa Ginny en se tournant vers l'ancienne serpentard. Tu nous expliques ? »

Pansy soupira et remit ses cheveux parfaitement avant de poser ses mains sur ses genoux avec délicatesse. Le tout c'était de savoir comment commencer.

« C'était au cottage, quand Draco était dans sa période "je suis insupportable avec tout le monde sauf Hermione comme ça elle vous croit pas".

\- J'ai fait ça ?

\- Oui, sifflèrent les deux amies d'Hermione qui pouffa de rire.

\- J'étais venu filer un coup de main comme souvent… »

 **Flashback - chapitre 8 -**

« Il te manipule, dit-il à son amie en la rejoignant dans la cuisine.

\- Il a cinq ans. Il ne peut pas, et même s'il pouvait, il ne sait pas faire.

\- C'est un Malfoy, bien sûr que si il sait faire !

\- Son nom ne veut rien dire, coupa Hermione.

\- Herm', sil te plaît…

\- Hermione ! coupa Draco en arrivant. J'ai faim.

\- On va manger. Tu aides Harry à mettre la table ? »

Pansy s'arrêta net dans l'entrée et attendit que ladite table soit mise avant de faire son apparition, peu envieuse de participer aux tâches ménagères. Potter savait très le faire, il n'avait pas besoin d'elle pour ça.

« Pansy ! sourit Hermione.

\- Je viens voir Draco, salut !

\- 'Lut, marmonna le concerné sans la regarder. »

Pansy haussa un sourcil avant de reporter son attention vers Harry derrière lui qui semblait à deux doigts de creuser sa propre tombe et de finir chauve s'il continuait de s'arracher les cheveux comme ça. Hermione servit en premier le blond avant d'ajouter une assiette pour Pansy et les « adultes » se mirent à table pour dîner.

« Draco, intervint Pansy en fixant le blond. Coupe ta viande, ne l'arrache pas, ce n'est pas polie. »

Aucune réaction du blond.

« Draco. »

Il releva la tête vers elle, fixant son regard froid dans celui de la brune qui se demanda un instant s'il n'avait pas retrouvé toute sa tête et n'allait pas la tuer sans hésitation pour l'avoir reprit comme ça. Mais une lueur de défi passa dans le regard du blond et Draco porta à sa bouche son morceau de viande qu'il déchira avec les dents tel un homme de cro-magnon moyen. Harry soupira, Pansy ouvrit de grands yeux alors qu'Hermione relevait la tête de son assiette face à se silence mais ne trouva que Draco, souriant, son couteau à la main et son steak dans son assiette. La brune sourit et reprit son repas alors que pansy échangeait un regard outré avec Harry qui fit un geste vague vers le blondinet.

Le repas terminé, Hermione alla coucher Draco et lui raconter une histoire alors que les deux autres s'installaient dans le salon, un verre de vin à la main.

« Il nous fait une crise d'adolescence en avance ?

\- C'est la période "je suis insupportable avec tout le monde sauf Hermione comme ça elle vous croit pas". Il me fait passer pour un fou et me rend fou. Je suis à deux doigts de le jeter par la fenêtre et tant pis pour ma carrière.

\- Tu devrais souffler un peu, te reposer, te détendre, un truc comme ça, proposa la brune.

\- Et comment ? Je bosse tous les jours et quand je ne bosse pas je suis ici à faire du baby-sitting parce qu'Hermione est aussi à deux doigts de nous claquer entre les mains. Élever un gosse c'est déjà pas simple mais un gosse taille adulte qui grandit à la vitesse de la lumière ET qui est un Malfoy… Un beau bordel. »

Pansy éclata de rire face à la mine grave du brun puis posa son verre de vin.

« Viens. »

Harry haussa un sourcil avant de sursauter lorsque Pansy appuya sur son front pour qu'il s'allonge sur ses genoux. Mal à l'aise dans un premier temps, les deux adultes se détendirent rapidement lorsqu'elle commença à masser lentement son cuir chevelu avec une douceur qu'elle ne se connaissait pas.

« Pansy ? fit Hermione de l'escalier.

\- Chut, il dort. »

Hermione sourit tendrement, laissant ses deux amis se reposer alors qu'elle allait elle-même dormir. Draco venait d'avoir six ans, tous étaient très fatigué par cette journée.

 _[Je suis sûr que vous exagérez, soupira Draco._

 _\- Non._

 _\- Oh non._

 _\- Du tout._

 _\- Donc, sourit Hermione. Tu en pinces pour Harry ?_

 _\- J'ai pas dit ça._

 _\- Tu l'as pas clairement dit mais on est pas totalement débile non plus, soupira Draco. Non mais sérieusement, il nous arrive quoi là ?_

 _\- Où veux-tu en venir Malfoy ? demanda Ginny._

 _\- Moi avec Granger, Blaise avec Weasley, Pansy avec Potter… Plus que Théo avec Lovegood et Daphné avec l'autre Weasley et on a un combo gagnant._

 _\- C'est vrai que c'est assez surprenant, rit Hermione._

 _\- Blaise m'a dit la même chose, sourit Pansy._

 _\- STOP ! Blaise est au courant ? Blaise est au courant avant moi ? s'outra Draco._

 _\- T'étais pas spécialement en état de m'écouter parler sur ma vie sentimental à ce moment là, expliqua Pansy._

 _\- Et qu'est-ce que t'en sais ?_

 _\- Tu étais trop focalisé sur l'idée d'avoir un vélo moldu, sourit Pansy moqueuse.]_

 **Flashback - chapitre 9 -**

« On te le ramène après, fit Blaise pour la énième fois.

\- Où allez-vous ? s'inquiéta Hermione au pas de la porte.

\- Dans les bois.

\- C'est censé me rassurer ?

\- Granger, détends-toi, profite de ce moment seule pour prendre un bain, dormir, j'en sais rien mais détends-toi, râla Pansy en mettant ses gants. On y va. »

Draco enfila son bonnet et embrassa la joue d'Hermione qui les regarda partir sans pouvoir rien faire. Le blond avait été réquisitionné par Blaise Zabini et Pansy Parkinson après le déjeuner pour une balade en forêt. Il trouvait ça bizarre que ces deux-là viennent le voir pour une balade mais il aimait bien se promener dans le bois près de la maison alors il s'en alla avec eux, marchant bien en avant pour profiter de la balade.

« Granger le materne tellement, rigola Blaise.

\- C'est peut-être mieux, avec l'éducation qu'il a eu au Manoir, un peu d'amour ne peut pas lui faire de mal. »

 _[Mon éducation t'emm…_

 _\- Draco. Laisse-la finir.]_

« En parlant d'un peu d'amour… commença le noir. J'ai embrassé Ginny.

\- Ginny… Weasley ?

\- T'en connais beaucoup d'autre toi ? soupira Blaise.

\- Eh bien ça pourrait très bien être un surnom pour une Jennifer.

\- Soit, et combien de Jennifer connaissons-nous ?

\- Tu marques un point. »

 _[Tu le savais ! s'outra Ginny._

 _\- Oui.]_

« Donc… Tu as embrassé Ginny.

\- On est sorti tous les deux y'a quelques jours, on avait passé la soirée ici et je sais pas, une chose en entraînant une autre…

\- Tu l'apprécies ?

\- Ouais…

\- C'est bien non ?

\- J'en sais rien Pans', je suis un ancien mangemort et elle une héroïne de guerre. Ça pourrait faire jaser. Et en plus, on est déjà fiancé. »

Blaise n'avait pas tord, leurs destins étaient déjà liés.

« Je comprends.

\- Non c'est pas comme d'habitude Pans', tu comprends pas c'est…

\- Je comprends, Blaise, le coupa-t-elle. Je… Il y a une personne dont je me suis rapprochée moi aussi.

\- Une personne ?

\- Oui.

\- De sexe masculin ?

\- Oui.

\- De genre masculin ?

\- Oui.

\- De type gryffondor ?

\- Oui.

\- Qui peut servir de paratonnerre ?

\- Ou… Hein ?

\- Je parle de Potter là.

\- Oh. Alors oui.

\- Tu sais, avant toute cette histoire, je ne le côtoyais pas tellement, c'était plus Draco au final qui était ami avec lui. Mais maintenant, tous ces crétins de rouge et or me sont presque indispensable. J'ai été déjeuner avec Weasley la dernière fois.

\- Je croyais que c'était une sortie…

\- Non, l'autre, le grand-frère.

\- Oooh.

\- Et puis Granger, enfin, j'ai jamais passé autant de temps avec elle et le pire, ou le mieux je ne sais pas, c'est que j'adore être avec elle !

\- Moi aussi, soupira Pansy. »

La brune reporta son attention sur Draco devant eux, et paniqua.

« Draco ! s'écria Pansy. Draco revient ici ! »

Le jeune homme ne l'écoutait pas, il était comme hypnotisé par la clairière mais son attention fut rapidement retrouvé par Blaise qui se posta devant lui, posant ses mains sur ses épaules en le secouant.

« On se réveille ! On rentre. Hermione nous attend.

\- Mais je…

\- Ce n'est pas discutable, coupa Blaise d'une voix grave qui ne laissait pas place à la discussion. Cet endroit grouille de magie. Ce n'est pas bon pour toi. »

Blaise le poussa du plat de la main alors que Pansy lui attrapait le bras pour le faire revenir vers le côté qu'ils appelaient tous « moldu ». Draco était un peu perdu avec ces notions qu'il ne trouvait pas dans les encyclopédies d'Hermione, mais il trouverait. Regardant une dernière fois derrière lui pour observer la clairière remplie de magie comme l'avait dit Blaise, Draco vit une petite chose violette qui le fixait malicieusement. L'espèce de lutin lui fit un clin d'œil et une douleur sourde remonta dans son dos jusqu'à sa tête, le faisant tomber dans les pommes.

 _[Quoi ? s'outra le blond._

 _\- Ouais, ce jour-là on a pas vraiment géré. Grangie était pas contente._

 _\- Non, effectivement, intervint la concernée. Mais ce que tu viens d'avouer juste avant m'empêche d'être en colère, sourit la brune._

 _\- Tu es tellement corruptible Granger, soupira Draco._

 _\- Ça t'arrange bien._

 _\- Oui, sourit le blond._

 _\- STOP ! Vos sous-entendus sexuels on n'en veut pas, s'écria Ginny. Pansy, reprit-elle. Pourquoi tu m'as pas dit ça tout à l'heure ?_

 _\- Parce que c'était pas mon tour._

 _\- Tu es… très bien. Au moins maintenant je suis certaine. Quant-à toi…_

 _\- Je n'ai pas terminé._

 _\- Hein ?_

 _\- On s'est revu…]_


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapitre 24 : Cœur de glace**

 **NDA : l'italique entre crochets dans les flashback sont les interventions des personnages dans le récit de Pansy (si vous avez un doute ou une question : je suis là !)**

 _[Tu es… très bien. Au moins maintenant je suis certaine. Quant-à toi…_

 _\- Je n'ai pas terminé._

 _\- Hein ?_

 _\- On s'est revu…]_

Pansy sortait du magasin de prêt-à-porter que tenait Daphné, féru de mode l'ainée des Greengrass avait ouvert son petit magasin pour s'occuper puisque la fortune familial pouvait entretenir toute sa famille pour des générations sans que personne ne travaille. Pansy aimait bien les pièces qu'inventait son amie et passait la voir régulièrement pour regarder les nouveautés.

Un sac en main, une robe estivale à l'intérieur, Pansy se mit à flâner sur le Chemin de Traverse en tentant de faire fi des regards en biais que lui lançaient les gens. « C'est la fille Parkinson. » « Une mangemort. » « Ils devraient tous être à Azkaban. » « L'amie de Malfoy. » Les messes basses se multipliaient et son humeur s'assombrissaient avec elles sans qu'elle ne puisse rien dire en retour. Une seule petite attaque, une seule petite joute verbale et on crierait au scandale.

« Pansy ? »

La brune se tourna, les sourcils froncés et le visage fermé, froid, pour faire face à Harry Potter, tout sourire, qui s'approchait d'elle sans faire attention aux regards curieux.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

\- Je fais du shopping, expliqua la brune en montrant son sac. Et toi ?

\- J'allais rejoindre Hermione. Et… »

Harry s'arrêta de parler, se rendant enfin compte des curieux autour d'eux.

« Ça te dirait un café ? Histoire de pouvoir discuter sans que des commères ne nous tournent autour ? »

Pansy sourit, les gens baissèrent les yeux face au ton sec et sans appel du Survivant et les deux jeunes gens s'éloignèrent pour rejoindre un café dans une petite ruelle fleurie loin des commérages et de la fourmilière qu'était le Chemin de Traverse.

« Tu as l'air presque heureux de ne pas aller chez Hermione, fit Pansy en posant le menu qu'on lui avait donné.

\- Draco nous déteste tous, la seule qu'il apprécie c'est Hermione, et Ginny de temps en temps en encore c'est pas certain.

\- Il n'a jamais été un enfant facile tu sais, même quand il était lui, Draco était colérique, anxieux aussi. »

 _[Je ne suis pas anxieux._

 _\- Tu ne l'es plus, c'est différent, fit Pansy._

 _\- Je n'ai jamais…_

 _\- Draco. C'est un fait, laisse-moi finir.]_

Harry fronça les sourcils face à cette nouvelle vérité, ses années à Poudlard lui revenant en mémoire.

« Je n'aurai jamais pu l'imaginer.

\- Personne. Il est doué pour cacher ce qu'il ressent. Mais là, en tant que nouveau lui, il n'a plus à faire semblant d'être quelqu'un d'autre et il n'a personne sur qui copier un masque d'indifférence. Il a très vite prit les mimiques de Lucius et ses émotions sont passés au second plan.

\- Je ne savais pas que c'était si… comment dire… désagréable ?

\- L'éducation à la "sang-pur" n'est pas une partie de plaisir, marmonna Pansy.

\- Tu me raconteras un jour ?

\- Si tu le souhaite. »

Harry sourit et le cœur de Pansy rata un battement. Son sourire en coin n'avait rien de moqueur ou de séducteur, c'était un vrai sourire qui venait du cœur, un sourire qui illuminait le visage d'Harry et le rendait encore plus beau qu'il ne l'était déjà avec ses cheveux en bataille, son regard vert à se damner, sa mâchoire et…

 _[Pansy._

 _\- Désolé.]_

Ce café fut pour la brune un rayon de soleil dans un ciel nuageux voire orageux. Harry avait toujours un mot, une phrase pour la faire rire, il avait toujours des anecdotes amusantes et s'émerveillaient encore sur certaines choses du monde sorcier, de quoi faire fondre le cœur de glace de Pansy.

L'un à côté de l'autre, ils marchaient tout en continuant de discuter, le soleil se couchant dans leur dos alors qu'ils s'approchaient du Chemin de Traverse pour retourner chez eux. Harry arrêta net de marcher avant de s'insérer dans la foule qui rentrait chez elle, attrapant Pansy par le bras pour l'obliger à faire de même.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda la brune.

\- Je… En fait je me demandais si…

\- Oui ?

\- Ça te dirait de venir dîner avec moi ? Un soir. Un jour. Je sais pas quand tu veux, juste… Enfin ça serait une sorte de rendez-vous tu vois donc si tu ne veux pas je comprendrais totalement on ne se connait pas depuis longtemps enfin si depuis qu'on a onze ans mais réellement on ne se connait pas depuis… »

Pansy posa sa main sur la bouche d'Harry pour le faire taire, arrêter cette logorrhée qui n'en finissait pas. La jeune femme hocha doucement la tête en fixant les yeux vert du brun face à elle.

« Avec plaisir.

\- C'est vrai ? demanda-t-il en retirant la main de Pansy de sa bouche tout en la gardant dans la sienne.

\- Oui.

\- Super, souffla Harry sans la lâcher du regard. »

Une légère hésitation le prit, mais son courage gryffondorien anima ses veines sans plus attendre et Harry posa ses lèvres avec douceur sur celles de Pansy.

 _[Oh Merlin ! s'écrièrent Hermione et Ginny._

 _\- Merlin n'a rien à voir là-dedans, fit Draco. En revanche, j'aurai tout donné pour voir Potter paniquer à l'idée de t'inviter dîner._

 _\- Sois gentil Draco ! Harry n'a jamais fait ça, la seule fois qu'il a invité une fille c'était Cho Chang en quatrième année pour le bal et il s'est prit un râteau._

 _\- Ginny, ça ne te dérange pas ? demanda Pansy._

 _\- De quoi ? Toi et Harry ? Non. Tu sais, on est ami lui et moi, on ne veut qu'une chose, que l'autre soit heureux._

 _\- Vous êtes aller dîner alors ? demanda Hermione._

 _\- Oui…]_

Pansy observa son reflet une dernière fois dans le grand miroir qui habillait le hall du Manoir Parkinson et respira un grand coup. Elle avait rendez-vous près du Chaudron Baveur avec Harry Potter pour dîner dans un restaurant moldu. Une première pour elle. Elle avait donc revêtu un pantalon de toile vert émeraude et une chemise blanche fluide qui s'harmonisait avec ses talons. Son long manteau noir recouvrait ses épaules, Pansy agrippa alors son sac à main et sa baguette avant de transplaner pour rejoindre son rendez-vous.

Harry, en jean et chemise blanche attendait en faisant tourner sa baguette entre ses doigts. Le brun releva la tête en entendant les talons de Pansy et sourit en la voyant s'approcher.

« Tu es superbe.

\- Merci, je te retourne le compliment.

\- Je n'ai pas la classe ni la garde-robe de Malfoy, tu mens, rit Harry. Allons-y. »

Le Survivant attrapa sa main et l'emmena du côté moldu jusqu'au restaurant trois étoiles qu'il avait réservé. Un superbe endroit, un superbe menu, Pansy était aux anges. Elle passa sa soirée à découvrir la vie moldu, à poser des questions et insista même pour se balader dans Londres avant de rentrer. Harry, sourire aux lèvres et regard pétillant, accepta sans sourciller et lui montra tout un tas de choses qu'elle ne pensait jamais voir de sa vie.

Arrivés devant le Chaudron Baveur pour le retour, les deux jeunes gens s'observaient sans rien dire. Cette fois, ce fut elle qui fit le premier pas, déposant sur les lèvres du brun un baiser tout en tendresse alors qu'il glissait ses mains autour de sa taille.

« J'ai adoré cette soirée, fit-elle en glissant ses bras autour de son cou.

\- Très enrichissante. Et délicieuse.

\- Elle pourrait être encore plus enrichissante tu sais, je pourrais te montrer mon monde maintenant que tu m'as montré le tien.

\- Je connais le monde sorcier, Pansy, rit Harry.

\- Pas le monde sorcier, le monde des Sang-pur. »

Harry haussa un sourcil mais accepta tout de même, se laissant entraîner jusqu'au Manoir Parkinson qui sembla plus sombre et froid qu'il ne l'avait jamais été. Figés dans le hall, Harry observait les alentours sans rien dire alors que Pansy le regardait lui, attendant une réaction.

« C'est…

\- Froid ? Lugubre ? Horrifique ?

\- Différent.

\- Différent ?

\- Pansy, sourit Harry. J'ai grandit en étant l'esclave de mon oncle et ma tante, en étant le jouet de mon cousin. Je pense savoir ce que c'est d'avoir eu une enfance "pas top", fit-il. C'était surement différent, mais la prison est juste… Plus grande.

\- J'imagine…

\- Le Manoir Malfoy est bien plus flippant au passage.

\- Que… commença la brune avant d'éclater de rire. C'est vrai.

\- Même Draco l'a fuit.

\- Il ne le supporte pas.

\- Tu pourrais partir toi aussi, tu sais ?

\- Pour aller où ?

\- J'en sais rien, mais là, maintenant tout de suite, on peut aller chez moi. »

Pansy fixa son regard dans celui du brun, y distinguant une lueur séductrice qui lui plaisait beaucoup. Ses mains retrouvèrent la nuque d'Harry alors qu'il la portait jusqu'à l'extérieur et transplanait jusqu'à chez lui.

 _[STOP ! Je ne veux pas savoir ce qu'il se passe ensuite ! cria Draco._

 _\- Mais moi oui ! fit Ginny. Il s'est passé quoi ensuite ?_

 _\- On a couché ensemble._

 _\- Par Morgane, je ne voulais pas savoir !_

 _\- C'était évident, Draco, soupira Hermione. Et ?_

 _\- Et quoi ? Tu veux que je te donne des détails ?_

 _\- Non je veux que tu me dises comment tu te sens vis-à-vis de ça, soupira la brune._

 _\- Oh. Bien. C'était vraiment top donc vis-à-vis du sexe, j'ai rien à redire._

 _\- Mais ?_

 _\- Mais je l'ai dit tout à l'heure Granger ! Je n'ai pas l'habitude d'avoir des sentiments et puis je suis déjà fiancée à Blaise et…_

 _\- Pourquoi vous ne vous séparez pas ? Comme Draco et Astoria ?_

 _\- Parce qu'Astoria va se marier avec son moldu, Draco n'allait pas la retenir ! Nous… Je ne sais pas. J'ai toujours vécu en sachant que je me marierai avec Blaise, c'était presque réconfortant de savoir que ça serait l'un de mes meilleurs amis et enlever cette sécurité…_

 _\- Ça fait peur, coupa Draco. Je comprends. Quand on a rompu le lien avec Astoria, j'ai eu envie de faire machine arrière, parce qu'on m'enlevait une chose stable de ma vie. Mais maintenant je ne regrette rien, tu verras Pans', tu ne vas pas regretter. Et dans le pire des cas, si aucunes de nos histoires ne marchent, on ira dans un pays où le mariage mixte existe, fit le blond avec un clin d'œil._

 _\- Crétin, rit sa meilleure amie._

 _\- Mais tu vas y réfléchir._

 _\- Pas au mariage mixte._

 _\- Je le sais bien, sourit-il._

 _Ginny et Hermione les observaient avec une certaine tendresse dans leurs regards, toujours surprises de les voir agir de la sorte les uns avec les autres.]_


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapitre 25 : Paix**

Draco se réveilla seul dans son lit ce matin-là, Hermione aillant préféré qu'ils ne restent pas 24h/24 ensemble et se laissent de l'espace. Le blond avait été agréablement surprit par cette demande mais son indépendance et son besoin de solitude en étaient que plus ravis. Allongé dans son lit deux places dans le silence de son appartement luxueux, Draco regardait son plafond blanc sans bouger, refaisant dans sa tête son emploi du temps de la journée.

Tout d'abord, il devait aller voir sa mère pour lui dire qu'il était revenu de son « voyage » et aussi qu'il ne comptait plus se marier avec Astoria. Oh, et qu'il sortait avec Hermione Granger, la femme qui avait mit son père en prison pour le restant de sa vie, mais ce n'était qu'un détail.

Ensuite, il devait déjeuner avec Théodore, Blaise et Pansy, passant d'abord au laboratoire de Théo pour qu'il lui fasse un check-up complet et soit certain que tout aille bien. Le maître des potions avait peur d'un effet secondaire, alors il vérifiait l'état de santé de Draco et le suivait de près.

Puis, il retournerait au Ministère pour travailler sur un nouveau dossier, quelque chose de nouveau lui avait dit Hermione qui, pour la première fois, ce retrouvait être sa collègue et non pas son adversaire. La brune avait besoin d'un coup de main et Draco avait accepté sans hésiter.

Prêt à partir, le blond transplana jusqu'au Manoir Malfoy où Narcissa, sa mère, l'attendait déjà sur le perron du bâtiment, toujours égale à elle-même. Le visage neutre, une main posée sur l'autre devant son ventre, Narcissa était engoncée dans une robe verte sapin aux reflets argentés qui lui donnait un air des années 20. Elle était belle, terrifiante et particulièrement impressionnante, comme tous les Malfoy, comme tous les Black.

« Draco.

\- Mère.

\- Entre, Dizzy a préparé du thé. »

Dizzy, l'elfe de maison des Malfoy après le départ de Dobby. Draco n'aimait pas spécialement les elfes de maisons, enfin, il avait toujours apprécié Dobby qui s'était occupé de lui quand il était petit, mais Dizzy était un cousin de Kreatur et l'elfe des Black était tout sauf agréable.

Le petit salon était préparé, deux tasses de thé brulant attendaient sur la table basse aux côtés d'une théière appartenant à feu Druella Black qui l'avait elle-même récupéré de sa mère. Draco grimaça. Depuis qu'il avait quitté le Manoir, Narcissa avait envers lui un comportement étrange, éteint, presque comme s'il était un étranger, et cette mise en scène n'arrangeait rien à ses suspicions.

« Où étais-tu ? Blaise m'a dit par hibou que tu étais avec Astoria. C'est rare que tu l'accompagnes.

\- Je n'étais pas avec elle.

\- Ah. Blaise m'aurait menti ? s'enquit la blonde en haussant un sourcil, les doigts serrés sur sa tasse de thé.

\- Non, il a juste… caché la vérité.

\- Donc. Où étais-tu ?

\- Avec Hermione Granger.

\- Excuses-moi ? siffla Narcissa.

\- J'ai été attaqué par… une personne. Un mauvais sort et une potion, c'est très compliqué à expliqué, mais Granger était la seule à pouvoir m'aider et je suis resté avec elle pendant ces quelques mois le temps que tout redevienne comme avant.

\- Tu aurais très bien pu…

\- Non, coupa Draco d'un ton sans appel. Personne d'autre ne pouvait m'aider et personne d'autre ne devait savoir. Mère, je vais mieux, c'est le plus important.

\- Et que dit ta fiancé de cette escapade avec cette… femme, demanda sa mère d'une voix venimeuse.

\- Astoria s'en fiche, nous avons rompu le lien qui nous maintenait fiancé.

\- Pardon ?

\- Elle est amoureuse d'un homme, un américain et quant-à moi… J'ai entamé une relation avec… Granger, lâcha-t-il avant de tremper ses lèvres dans le liquide bouillant.

\- Tu te fiches de moi, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Non.

\- Draco.

\- Mère, je l'apprécie vraiment, elle aussi malgré tout ce qu'il s'est passé. Ma décision est prise. »

Narcissa observa son fils d'un œil critique puis soupira, résignée. De toute façon, on ne pouvait faire changer d'avis un Malfoy, elle le savait mieux que n'importe qui.  
Draco arriva au laboratoire de Théodore avant midi et entra sans toquer, se retrouvant devant le brun avec des lunettes de protection et deux fioles étranges dans les mains.

« Tu fabriques quoi ?

\- Un remède contre les aphtes.

\- Très utile.

\- Plus que tu ne le penserais. Déshabilles-toi.

\- En général je prends le temps de discuter avant d'entamer les préliminaires, sourit le blond en enlevant sa chemise.

\- Désolé, mais je ne suis pas Granger.

\- Blaise te l'a dit ?

\- Pansy me l'a dit. Mais ça ne m'étonne pas tant que ça, depuis le temps que vous vous tournez autour. Ce n'était qu'une question de jours. Bon, les cicatrices des années passées sont stables, elles ne brulent jamais ?

\- Non.

\- Pas de nausées, pertes de mémoires, ou de trouble de l'attention ?

\- Non.

\- Pas de…

\- Bah alors ? Tu trompes déjà Grangie avec Théo ? résonna la voix de Blaise.

\- Pas d'engourdissements ou de courbatures inhabituelles ?

\- Non plus.

\- Bien.

\- Vous m'avez ignoré là ?

\- Tout à fait, répondit Théo. Tu peux te rhabiller, ça devrait aller.

\- Merci Théo.

\- De rien.

\- Pansy ! Ils m'ignorent ! s'outra Blaise.

\- Ce que je les comprends, soupira la brune en arrivant derrière lui. Bonjour les garçons ? On va déjeuner ? J'ai pas que ça à faire, on doit briser le lien des fiançailles avec Blaise aujourd'hui.

\- Elle me quitte, soupira le noir. Pour un paratonnerre en plus de ça.

\- On avait pas dit que cette blague était naze ? demanda Théo.

\- Si, soupira Draco. Tu vas pouvoir flirter avec Weasley en toute tranquillité, sourit-il à son ami.

\- Comment tu… Elle te l'a dit ?

\- Elle nous l'a dit, sourit Pansy. Allez, on se magne. »

Ils se retrouvèrent dans un petit restaurant à l'abris des regards, les gens n'étant jamais très à l'aise lorsque d'anciens mangemorts se retrouvaient à un endroit donné. Le repas se passa sans encombre et rapidement, les deux futurs ex-fiancés étant assez pressés de mettre fin à une mascarade qui durait depuis trop longtemps déjà. L'air des mariages arrangés était officiellement terminée.

Dans l'ascenseur menant à l'étage où se trouvait son bureau, Draco attendait droit comme un i. Les portes s'ouvrirent sur Hermione qui lui fit un sourire et s'installa à côté de lui sans un mot, puis une seconde fois sur Seamus Finnigan qui sourit à son tour, amusé, et se glissa entre les deux amants.

« Alors, c'était comment ton petit séjour dans les étoiles ? demanda-t-il à Draco.

\- Je peux très bien te tuer et faire passer ça pour un accident, Finnigan, siffla le blond.

\- Dire ça devant mon avocate n'est pas très malin. »

Draco sourit, Finnigan n'avait aucune idée de ce qui le liait à Hermione et c'était très bien comme ça.

« Plus sérieusement Malfoy, reprit Seamus en se tournant vers lui. C'était si pire que ça d'être un moldu ? Ça valait toutes les insultes et la défense de tes copains mangemorts qui, eux, pensent encore que les nés-moldus et les sangs-mêlés sont des abominations ? »

Draco resta interdit un instant, repensant à toute cette aventure depuis le début.

« C'était… intéressant.

\- Dans le bon ou le mauvais sens ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux m'entendre dire, Finnigan ? Que j'ai adoré ? Très bien, c'était super, les jeux vidéos, le vélo, l'ordinateur, tout ce que nous avons avec la magie, ils l'ont autrement.

\- Tu vois, sourit Seamus. C'était pas si terrible.

\- Ta gueule.

\- Un plaisir Draco, rit le petit brun. Hermione, salua-t-il alors qu'il sortait de l'ascenseur. »

Un ange passa et le silence dans l'ascenseur fut uniquement coupé par le soupire de Draco.

« Je te sens sourire, dit-il.

\- Tu as dit que c'était super.

\- Je l'ai dit.

\- Tu peux m'en dire plus ? demanda la brune amusée.

\- Tu m'as acheté avec des après-midi cookies, c'est totalement injuste, marmonna le blond alors que la porte s'ouvrait de nouveau.

\- Le secret est dans le chocolat.

\- Sorcière. »

Hermione lui fit un clin d'œil complice, Draco sourit, et ils marchèrent l'un à côté de l'autre en se taquinant jusqu'au bureau du blond sous les regards étonnés et perplexe des autres personnes du département. Depuis quand avaient-ils fait la paix ?


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapitre 26 : MacDo**

Draco referma la ceinture en cuir noir qui habillait son pantalon, rentra sa chemise blanche immaculée à l'intérieur et vérifia son allure dans le reflet du miroir de la chambre d'Hermione. La brune avait prévu de l'emmener dans le Londres Moldu aujourd'hui pour qu'il voit autre chose du monde moldu que la vie qu'ils avaient eu dans le village d'Oxshott.

Sa baguette coincé dans la doublure de sa veste, le blond retourna dans le salon où Hermione mettait ses chaussures en lisant la fin du livre qu'elle avait entamé la veille.

« Alors ?

\- Elle est morte, soupira Hermione en fermant son livre. Je suis presque déçu de cette fin ! Depuis quand tue-t-on un personnage principale à la fin ?

\- Un auteur sadique.

\- Je n'aime pas ça.

\- Je peux te changer les idées, sourit Draco en glissant ses mains autour de la taille de la brune.

\- On doit aller se promener, tu as dit oui, marmonna Hermione en se blottissant contre lui.

\- J'ai plus envie.

\- Mais moi si ! Aller, tu vas adorer. Londres est…

\- Merveilleuse je sais, tu me l'as dit au moins cent fois ! rit Draco en ouvrant la porte. On peut au moins y aller en transplanant, rassure-moi ?

\- Moi oui, mais toi tu prendras le métro, ça te fera les pieds. »

Il ne prit pas le métro, évidemment, mais le couple transplana jusque dans une petite ruelle près du Square Grimmaurd. Hermione traîna Draco derrière elle pendant toute la matinée, lui montrant mondes et merveilles jusqu'à ce que le ventre de sa victime hurle de faim et lui fasse pitié.

« Tu ne veux vraiment pas goûter ?

\- Ce truc sent mauvais et à le même nom qu'un cousin germain de MacGonnagal. C'est hors de question.

\- Ronald MacDonald n'est pas un cousin de…

\- Et il s'appelle Ronald ? s'écria Draco. C'est décidément un énorme non.

\- Mais Draco ! Tu dois goûter au moins une fois !

\- Non.

\- Tu vas aimer !

\- Oh regarde, notre Ronald à nous là-bas. Qu'est-ce qu'il fiche ici ? C'est qui avec lui ?

\- C'est Lavande ! Ron ! »

Le rouquin se tourna vers eux et après un signe de main les deux couples se rejoignirent, Lavande observant d'un œil curieux Hermione et Draco en face d'elle.

« Vous êtes… ensemble ?

\- Non, je l'ai ramassée dans la rue et depuis elle me suit, soupira le blond.

\- Très drôle, siffla Hermione. Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ?

\- On voulait profiter du beau temps pour se promener un peu mais le Chemin de Traverse est toujours bondé alors on est passé de ce côté, expliqua Ron. Et vous ?

\- Oh on se balade aussi.

\- Vous étiez avec Harry et Pansy ? demanda le roux.

\- Parce que tu les vois à nos côtés ? demanda Draco en fixant Ron comme s'il avait fumé une herbe très toxique.

\- Bah oui, là. »

En effet, derrière eux se trouvait Harry Potter et Pansy Parkinson avec une carte de Londres dans les mains. D'un bond, Hermione leur sauta dessus, récoltant cri et insulte de la part de l'ancienne serpentard qui rejoignit Draco pour éviter le surplus d'effusion.

« Alors, on se balade avec son petit-copain, se moqua Draco.

\- Tu fais exactement la même chose, alors je serais toi je me tairais.

\- Tu as l'air de bonne humeur, fit remarquer Ron.

\- Y'a trop de monde et ce restaurant est dirigé par un clown ! s'écria la brune en montrant du doigt l'égérie de la célèbre marque.

\- Un clown terrifiant en plus de ça.

\- C'est pour les enfants ! expliqua Hermione. Ils aiment ça.

\- Non, personne n'aime ça, regarde comme il nous regarde. Il va nous retrouver et manger nos âmes pendant la nuit.

\- BOUH !

\- AAAAAH ! PAR MERLIN BLAISE !

\- J't'ai eu.

\- Mais tu sors d'où ? siffla Hermione dont le cœur battait encore la chamade.

\- On se baladait par là-bas avec Ginny, c'est super sympa le Londres Moldu.

\- Dîtes ! coupa Draco. J'ai vraiment super faim.

\- On cherche un restaurant depuis tout à l'heure, fit Harry en lui foutant la carte touristique entre les mains. Les petites fourchettes là, ce sont des restaurants.

\- Sinon, tu tournes la tête et tu regardes l'enseigne derrière toi qui semble être pas trop mal, dit Draco en lui rendant sa carte. Moi j'y vais. »

Abandonnant le groupe, mener par son estomac, Draco entra dans le petit restaurant et soupira de bonheur lorsque l'odeur de friture disparu.

« Bonjour !

\- Bonjour, vous auriez une table pour… huit ?

\- Bien sûr ! Suivez-moi. »

Draco obéit sagement, faisant signe aux autres de le suivre lorsqu'ils entrèrent à leur tour.

« Tu te débrouilles comme un chef, fit Harry amusé. Un vrai moldu.

\- Je vais te faire mal, Potter. Je vais te faire mal, tu vas saigner et ensuite tu vas râler parce que tu saignes, alors tais-toi.

\- Je te sens à cran.

\- Tu vas sentir autre chose si…

\- Pas en public Malfoy.

\- Il me drague. Hermione, tu as bien vu ! Il me drague ! »

Harry fit un clin d'œil à Draco pour appuyé ses dires ce qui fit rire la table entière même si Lavande trouvait cette proximité très étrange. Hermione qui discutait avec Pansy, Ginny qui parlait vivement du prochain match de Quidditch avec son frère et Blaise Zabini, Lavande observant tout autour d'elle essayant de comprendre le pourquoi du comment et Draco qui souriait dès qu'Hermione riait avec sa meilleure amie.

« On se débrouille pas mal, reprit Harry plus bas.

\- Comment ça ?

\- On est d'anciens ennemis, y'a quelques mois on était les deux seuls à ne pas s'entretuer quand on se voyait et maintenant regarde nous ? On dirait presque que ça a toujours été comme ça.

\- Ce vieux fou de Dumbledore aurait été ravit.

\- C'est la fin d'une aire, Malfoy. Les serpentard et les gryffondor ne vont plus être obligé de se haïr parce que leurs prédécesseurs se haïssaient. Nos enfants seront la preuve même que les mélanges existes.

\- Mes enfants iront quand même à serpentard.

\- Tu vis dans le déni.

\- Un déni de vert et d'argent, sourit Draco amusé.

\- De quoi vous parlez ? demanda soudainement Hermione.

\- D'enf…

\- De nos années Poudlard, coupa Draco. Tu parles d'enfants avec elle et je t'étripe, siffla le blond à l'oreille d'Harry. »

Le brun rigola mais ne dit plus rien. C'était peut-être un peu tôt pour parler d'enfants, peut-être même trop tôt pour parler de futur. À table, déjeunant sans se soucier de ce qu'il pouvait se passer dehors, les nouveaux amis et couples ne firent pas attention à un petit scarabée qui virevoltait dans l'air.

Rita Skeeter n'était jamais très loin des potins.

 **NDA : ce chapitre est nul comme jamais, je suis navrée !**


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapitre 27 : La Gazette du Sorcier**

 _« Hier alors que le ciel était bleu et le soleil rayonnait sur le Chemin de Traverse, le Trio d'Or était de sorti dans le Londres Moldu avec nul autre que leurs moitiés. Vous vous demandez alors de qui je parle._

 _Ronald Weasley, fiancé depuis peu avec Miss Lavande Brown, était bien entendu avec elle mais pour ce qui est des deux autres… Harry Potter n'était pas avec Ginevra Weasley mais bien avec Miss Pansy Parkinson alors que ladite Weasley se trouvait au bras de Blaise Zabini. Et le pire était peut-être Miss Hermione Granger aux côtés de Draco Malfoy._

 _De quoi s'inquiéter pour nos héros de guerre !_

 _Depuis quand ces anciens mangemorts ont-ils mit le grappin sur eux ? Depuis quand tentent-ils de s'infiltrer de la sorte en les manipulant outrageusement ?_

 _Miss Granger aurait-elle développé le syndrome de Stockholm envers Draco Malfoy après la guerre ? Rappelons quand même qu'elle a été torturé par nul autre que la tante de son « ami » dans le salon de celui-ci ? Maladie ou sadomasochisme ?_

 _Je continuerais de fouiner jusqu'à trouver._

 _Rita Skeeter pour la Gazette du Sorcier. »_

Le journal vola jusqu'à la fenêtre et s'écrasa sur la vitre sans plus de cérémonie. Dans son appartement, Draco faisait les cents pas, ne sachant pas s'il devait aller cassez les doigts de cette abominable femme ou aller vérifier qu'Hermione n'y croit pas un mot.

Le bruit d'un coup dans sa porte attira son attention, Blaise et pansy entrèrent, le visage blême pour la brune et les traits tiré pour le noir qui avait les poings serrés à s'en déboîter les phalanges.

« Tu as lu ? demanda Pansy.

\- Oui.

\- Et s'ils pensent que…

\- Ils ne sont pas bête, Pans'. Harry connaît Skeeter, il a déjà eu à faire à elle et pas qu'une fois, il ne croira pas un mot de cet article.

\- Draco, coupa Blaise très sérieusement. Et s'ils y croient quand même ? »

Le blond fixa son ami sans rien dire, incapable de savoir comment ça pourrait se passer. Granger le quitterait sans plus attendre et il se retrouverait seul, encore plus qu'il ne l'était avant toute cette histoire puisque là, il n'avait plus Astoria.

La porte ouverte laissa passer une Ginny Weasley pressée qui ramassa le journal sans faire attention aux regards sur elle.

« Venez, ils vont faire une annonce ! dit-elle en les poussant. On doit aller sur l'esplanade du Ministère.

\- Mais…

\- Pas de mais, Blaise ! On va louper le début. Harry est très en colère contre Skeeter, il la détestait déjà avant mais qu'elle vienne nous espionner comme ça, c'est trop pour lui.

\- Mais comment il va faire pour… »

Blaise ne pu terminer sa phrase, Ginny les fit transplaner jusqu'à la fameuse esplanade qui accueillait une foule de sorciers et sorcières mais aussi des journalistes et des politiciens. Une petite scène avait été montée pour l'occasion et Harry suivit de Ron et d'Hermione monta pour faire face aux citoyens.

Des questions concernants les « mangemorts » fusèrent mais Harry n'y répondit pas, il attendit que le silence se fasse sans laisser une quelconque émotion pointer le bout de son nez sur son visage.

« Bien, j'aimerais profiter de l'apparition de cet article pour clarifier certaines choses, commença-t-il. Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini, Pansy Parkinson comme beaucoup d'autres ont été graciés pour avoir combattu à nos côtés pendant la Grange Guerre de Poudlard. Alors oui, ils ont pu faire des choses qui peuvent vous déplaire, leurs familles surtout, mais contrairement à beaucoup ici présent, ils se sont battu le jour-J. »

Un silence de plomb répondit à son petit discours.

« Maintenant que ce point est dit, passons à un autre qui me tient personnellement à cœur. Ce qui se passe dans nos vies ne vous regarde pas. Ni maintenant, ni jamais, dit-il d'un ton colérique. Et comme Rita Skeeter semble trouver amusant de dévoiler notre vie privée, je vais en faire de même pour elle et lui rappeler qu'en plus d'espionner illégalement les gens qu'elle aime mettre en avant dans ses articles elle oublie souvent qu'elle le fait en étant un animagus non-déclaré. Alors Madame Skeeter, je vous prierais de venir me rejoindre au bureau des aurors pour qu'on discute de votre article tout les deux ! »

Draco souriait tout comme ses deux amis et Ginny avec eux. Son regard fut happé par l'ambre des yeux d'Hermione qui lui fit un sourire si tendre que son cœur rata un battement et son cerveau décrocha. Il ne savait plus où il était, ce qu'il faisait, il savait qu'une seule et unique chose : il aimait Hermione Granger.

La brune remercia rapidement Harry avant de quitter l'estrade sous les yeux éberlués des sorciers et sorcières pour rejoindre son petit-ami qui ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Le blond la regarda venir jusqu'à lui, glisser ses mains dans ses cheveux et l'embrasser tendrement devant cette foule qui, soudainement, comme par magie, trouva le couple si mignon qu'ils en oublièrent l'horrible guerre et la réputation des Malfoy.

« Draco, souffla Hermione contre ses lèvres.

\- Hum ?

\- Et si on rentrait ? »

Ce regard, ce sourire, cette lueur dans le regard d'Hermione. Draco n'hésita pas une seconde avant de transplaner sa belle dans ses bras, arrivant directement dans sa chambre à coucher pour y déposer Hermione sur son lit et la recouvrir de son corps, de ses lèvres, de ses mains. Merlin qu'il l'aimait.

« Avant que vous ne commenciez ! hurla la voix d'Harry dans le salon. Je tiens à dire qu'on est tous là.

\- Bon sang mais je vais les tuer, soupira Draco en se laissant tomber à côté d'Hermione qui pouffa de rire.

\- Il a eu la politesse de prévenir au moins, rit la brune.

\- Ils vont avoir la politesse de dégager de chez moi surtout, c'est pas self-service ici ! râla le blond en se relevant.

\- Draco.

\- Oui ?

\- Tu n'as plus de chemise.

\- Ils vont s'en remettre, sourit le blond amusé.

\- Retire au moins la trace de rouge à lèvre sur ton torse, rougit la brune.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Vous avez commencé c'est ça ? hurla Blaise à son tour.

\- On arrive ! râla Draco une énième fois. Cinq secondes !

\- Parce que c'est inconvenant ! reprit Hermione.

\- Tu sais ce qui est inconvenant ? Me faire ça là et m'obliger à attendre que nos amis partent pour te faire la même chose.

\- Tu comptes me faire la même chose ?

\- Et plus encore, sourit le blond en déposant un baiser brulant sur les lèvres de la jeune femme. »

Collé l'un à l'autre dans une étreinte amoureuse, Draco et Hermione échangeaient un baiser pleins de promesses qui leur ouvrait les portes d'un avenir heureux, mais un avenir où leurs amis seraient présents.

« Si j'entre et que vous êtes nu, je n'hésiterais pas à jeter un Avada Kadavra, fit Harry en poussant la porte de la chambre une main sur les yeux. »


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapitre 28 : Joyeux anniversaire**

Draco sorti de son bureau tard ce soir-là. Il avait eu une affaire urgente, son client, Dean Thomas avait été vu par une moldue alors qu'il atterrissait de son transplanage. Mais Draco n'était pas dupe, il était certaine qu'il pouvait prouver que la moldue en question était en faite un cracmole américaine qui utilisait son savoir du monde sorcier pour les faire payer. Au sens propre. Elle les coinçait en se faisant passer pour une pauvre moldue paniqué et les obligeait, pas procès, à lui verser de l'argent. Astucieux.

Mais Draco Malfoy n'était pas un avocat de première zone, il allait gagner ce procès même s'il fallait qu'il enchaîne les nuits blanches.

Il soupira en passant la porte de son appartement et jeta ses affaires sur le fauteuil qu'Hermione avait apporté pour le « coin bibliothèque » qu'elle avait imposé dans le lieu de vie. Aucunes lumières, la brune devait être chez Harry, ou ailleurs, il ne savait pas trop. Draco se laissa tomber sur le canapé et posa un bras nonchalant sur son visage, fatigué par cette journée qui avait été des plus longues.

Un bruit se fit entendre, un mouvement. Le blond se releva d'un bond, attrapa sa baguette et se mit en position de défense. Oh non. Pas une seconde fois. Une ombre passa dans l'encadrement de la porte de la cuisine, une autre dans celui de la salle de bain, puis, tout s'alluma.

Les lumières de l'appartement s'allumèrent d'un coup, le rendant aveugle à cause du surplus de luminosité et ses tympans vrillèrent.

« JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE ! »

Cinq minutes plus tard, Draco faisait face à ses amis, à Seamus Finnigan et Dean Thomas, à Lavande Brown et à Astoria accompagnée de son fiancé et de sa sœur, Daphné. Tous étaient là à lui souhaité un joyeux anniversaire alors qu'il restait, bras ballant, au milieu sans comprendre.

« Pansy.

\- C'était vraiment quelque chose quand…

\- Pansy.

\- Tu vois il fallait…

\- Pansy.

\- Et puis quand…

\- PANSY ! s'écria Draco faisant se tourner sa meilleure amie.

\- Mais quoi ?

\- C'est quoi ce bordel ?

\- C'est une fête en ton honneur, soit content.

\- Mais ce n'est pas mon anniversaire ! fit le blond. Hermione !

\- Oui ?

\- C'est quoi tout ça ?

\- C'est ton second anniversaire, sourit la brune. Il y a un an tu "renaissais". Il y a un an, on se réunissait tous pour la première fois et on mettait en place le premier plan tordu tous ensemble. C'est pas uniquement ton anniversaire chéri, mais le notre. C'est notre amitié qu'on fête. »

Draco sourit et prit sa copine dans ses bras alors que son regard circulait sur ses amis les plus proche discutant et riant ensemble. C'est vrai qu'il y a un an, ce spectacle aurait été incongru, mais aujourd'hui, c'était presque banal de les voir ainsi.

C'est banal, mais plaisant. Magique.

Un an était passé.

.

Draco Malfoy était l'un des meilleurs avocats du Ministère de la Magie du Royaume-Uni, mais il avait ce petit défaut qui le rendait populaire auprès de la population : il était trop sûr de lui et s'amusait de ses adversaires en séduisant les jurys. Draco s'était donné pour mission de séduire le monde sorcier et réintégrer le nom des Malfoy dans les bonnes grâces de la société. Et il y arrivait. Maintenant, on ne parlait plus de Lucius lorsqu'on parlait de « Malfoy » mais de Draco et de son excellent travail d'avocat, de Draco et de son sourire, de Draco et de ses yeux, de Draco et d'Hermione Granger.

Hermione Granger qui était passé d'assaillante à collègue, partenaire pour quelques affaires mais surtout, compagne. Héroïne de guerre et détentrice de la décoration de l'Ordre de Merlin, elle défendait la veuve et l'orphelin épaulée par son petit-ami, ancien mangemort, notre protagoniste précédent.

Voilà ce qu'était sa vie.

Mais ce n'était pas que ça bien heureusement. Draco vivait paisiblement dans un appartement luxueux en plein dans le Londres Sorcier, non loin du Chemin de Traverse mais assez pour ne pas entendre le raffut de la rue. Il vivait avec sa petite-amie, Hermione Granger, avec qui il avait emménager depuis quelques mois maintenant.

Ses meilleurs amis étaient toujours là, Pansy et Blaise étaient eux-mêmes bien entourés maintenant et ils n'étaient plus rejetés par la société comme ils l'étaient encore quelques mois auparavant.

L'héritier Malfoy vivait sa vie paisiblement au côté d'Hermione et de ses amis, dans une bulle de bonheur et d'amour qu'il n'avait jamais ne serait-ce qu'imaginer pour lui, même dans ses rêves les plus fous.


	29. Chapter 29

Voilà c'était le dernier chapitre de ma dernière fanfiction, et tous sont heureux (et ils eurent trois enfants dont deux qui allèrent à Serpentard et le petit dernier alla à Gryffondor pour le plus grand bonheur de sa mère et de ses "tontons").

J'espère que le voyage entre ces mondes vous a plu, et que les aventures de Draco et d'Hermione vous a fait un peu voyager !

Vous pouvez toujours vous balader entre mes fictions si le cœur vous en dit, elles vont rester là encore un petit moment ne vous inquiétez pas (pas que la disparition soudaine d'Alliés soit un gros soucis pour l'humanité au contraire).

Merci de m'avoir accompagnée dans cette fiction, dans toutes mes fictions, c'était super ! Merci beaucoup.

Votre dévouée, Lily-Rose Alaska. ︎


End file.
